Skip Beat: Luces, cámara y ¡Amor!
by KeiraNL234
Summary: A Kyoko se le va a presentar un desafío, uno tremendo: ¡Al fin va a ser la estrella! Pero no será cualquier serie, esta serie será una nueva adaptación de uno de los mejores doramas, y de los más famosos: "Boys Before Flowers" ¡¿Podrá Kyoko con este reto! ¡Ah! Ese no es todo el problema... ¡¿Quién será su co-estrella!
1. Chapter 1

Ese momento era totalmente terrorífico. Estaba por desatarse una desgracia y está vez no había quien los detenga. Un enfurecido y borracho Sho sostenía a Ren del cuello de la camisa; mientras Ren le sostenía firmemente, de la misma forma pero por la diferencia de altura prácticamente lo estaba alzando, con una furia en la mirada que nadie nunca había visto en él. La manzana de la discordia, asustada por la tensión del momento, solo se quedó petrificada entre los brazos de Kijima, con el maquillaje chorreado y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Estaba buscando con la mirada a la "Princesa Rosa" por el suelo, sin encontrarla. Kijima también estaba asustado, pero a la vez no podía evitar estar excitado con la situación, una situación que no se ve a menudo... Dos rivales en el amor que al fin se enfrentan a máscara quitada. Nunca se hubiera imaginado ver al gentil Tsuruga Ren con esa expresión tan fiera, mucho menos al relajado Fuwa Sho borracho y con esa expresión tan frustrada. Mientras tanto Murasame reunía valor para intentar separarlos.

《¡Vamos! ¡Recuerda lo que eras en el pasado!》

Se decía a sí mismo, pero no podía hacer ningún movimiento, estaba intimidado por esas miradas asesinas de ambos enfrentados

Kyoko no sabía en qué rayos se había metido esta vez, y mientras eso sucedía la lluvia mojaba su vestido azul noche.

 _"¡¿Cómo llegamos a esto?!"_

Unos meses atrás no se hubiera imaginado ese escenario, ni en sus sueños más salvajes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era un día muy tranquilo y soleado de Marzo, así fue como comenzó todo. La paz que se sentía invadía el ambiente y los corazones de todas las personas alrededor de un inquieto corazón que latía aceleradamente por ese presentimiento de tragedia que lo perturbaba.

\- Mogami-kun, tenemos que hablar, así que por favor pasa por mi oficina. Yashiro irá por ti al estudio de Box-R .

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza sin parar, y con miedo se preguntaba qué era lo que el presidente planeaba, daba escalofríos de solo imaginarlo, y lo más alarmante... ¡¿Por qué Yashiro iba a estar presente?! Seguramente para reemplazar a Ren, quien estaba en Londres por el momento para una entrevista al actor que encarna al aterrador BJ de Tragic Maker, Cain Heel. La película solo había lanzado el trailer hasta el momento, pero inmediatamente llamo la atención y se estima que el estreno va a ser todo un suceso.

 _"Cómo me hubiera gustado ir con Tsuruga-san..."_

Se lamentaba Kyoko mientras suspiraba mirando por la ventana, le hubiera gustado disfrutar por última vez el personaje de Setsuka Heel. Pero mientras pasaban los días después de su encuentro con Mogami Saena, su madre, la popularidad de Box-R ascendió de modo insospechado, y más aún la popularidad de Natsu, ya considerada la mala más "buena" de la televisión japonesa en la actualidad. Con el tiempo mil ofertas para representar a marcas llovieron para Kyoko, desde marcas de helados hasta marcas de autos. Su agenda se ajustó tanto que no tenía tiempo ni para pensar o meditar sobre su situación sentimental... ¡Ni si quiera para maldecir a Shotaro! (Sí, en mucho tiempo sus alter ego no se habían reunido). Por el trabajo esos asuntos casi llegaron al olvido, pero la paz no duraría para siempre, y menos para esta miembro de la Sección Ámame. Mientras pensaba y caminaba de aquí para allá con la mirada perdida, tratando de descifrar que se le ofrecería al presidente, una mano le tomó del hombro.

-¿Ky... Kyoko-chan, estás bien? -preguntó un preocupado Yashiro, mientras otras personas que estaban alrededor temblaban por las raras expresiones que Kyoko andaba haciendo hace ya un buen rato.

-¡Ah! ¡Yashiro-san...! Claro... Emm... ¿Ya nos vamos? -disimuló con una falsa sonrisa.

 _"Así que hasta eso aprendiste de tu sempai..."_

Yashiro la miró con los ojos entrecerrados por unos instantes, haciendo que la menor lo mire algo extrañada.

\- Sí, Kyoko-chan, por aquí... -le indicó Yashiro a la menor.

Yashiro la llevó hasta el auto que estaba estacionado afuera y rápidamente se pusieron en marcha a la LME.

El auto se detuvo por el tráfico y a lo lejos en una pantalla gigante donde se veía a una pelinaranja de impresionantes ojos dorados divirtiéndose, riendo y bailando, luciendo unas zapatillas lindas y modernas para adolescentes:

 **Dream Star.**

-¡Kyoko-chan, en verdad estoy feliz por ti!... ¡En todos lados de la ciudad están los anuncios de las marcas que representas! ¡Y sales hermosa! -Yashiro felicitaba emocionado y rompiendo el pensativo silencio que había hasta el momento.

-Sí, gracias... -respondió algo desanimada.

-Ahh... -suspiró desanimado-... ¿Estás preocupada por la llamada del presidente?

-¿Yashiro-san, usted sabe para qué el presidente nos manda llamar? -inquirió con algo de miedo por la respuesta.

-¡Ojala! -miró al cielo como pidiendo paciencia- Pero no, no tengo ni idea... -se abrazó a sí mismo debido a los escalofríos que sentía de solo preguntarse lo que planeaba Lory- Y eso es lo más aterrador.

Kyoko solo podía pensar lo peor: que ese asunto tenía que ver con la confesión que un tiempo atrás la llevó a las lágrimas en la oficina del presidente.

 _"¡¿Se-será eso?! No... No puede ser... ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Él dijo que no haría nada! ¡Ahhh! ... Es el presidente después de todo... ¡Sabía que no iba a resistir mucho sin intervenir! -Suspiró rendida- ¿Ahora qué se le ocurrirá?"_

El tiempo pasó volando y antes de que Kyoko se dé cuenta ya estaban frente al edificio. Yashiro y Kyoko bajaron del auto y se adentraron en el elevador.

Al llegar al piso apresuradamente se dirigieron a la oficina del presidente. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, se encontraron con Maria-chan, quien los ignoró por completo, al parecer, porque estaba totalmente sumergida en lo que parecía ser un manga shojo.

Al entrar en la oficina el presidente los recibió vestido con un traje de bandido de viejo oeste y toda la decoración de la oficina iba a juego con el tema.

-Mogami-kun... Nos volvemos a encontrar... -saludó a sus invitados con toda la actitud de un vaquero.

\- Buenas tardes presidente.-respondieron Kyoko y Yashiro, algo preocupados por lo que podría pasar por la mente de ese hombre tan extravagante.

\- Yashiro... ¿Hoy vuelve Ren de London?

\- Sí, presidente, hoy a las 11 p.m. aterriza en Tokio.- Esa frase hizo que se le escarapele el cuerpo a Kyoko.

\- Bueno, eso está bien, así las cosas iniciaran más rápido. -esta frase hizo que los convocados intercambien miradas confundidas.

\- Seguramente han oído hablar alguna vez de Hana Yori Dango... ¿Verdad?

*Hana Yori Dango (Boys over Flowers) es el nombre japonés del manga, anime y dorama.

\- Ammm... Sí, fue un drama bastante popular... Y su versión coreana se tradujo en idiomas occidentales.

-¡Exacto! Pues les digo que vi el drama hace tiempo ¡Me encanto! Pero no descubrí la verdadera belleza de esta historia hasta que, por la nueva afición de Maria de leer manga shojos, descubrí el manga Hana Yori Dango y me enamoré… Claro que no dejé que vea unas escenas del manga… Je… -carraspeó- Como sea… El final era algo abierto conocí personalmente a la autora de esta maravillosa historia, Kamio Yoko, y la convencí para que haga un one-shot del manga, donde los protagonistas se casen, para Maria y para mí.

Mientras Lory anunciaba emocionado su nueva pasión, aparte de jugar juegos otomes para chicas, confundidos, Kyoko y Yahiro se miraban entre ellos preguntándose:

 _"¿Y nosotros que tenemos que ver con eso?"_

Al darse cuenta, el presidente, de que estaba confundiendo a sus invitados, continuo con su discurso.

\- Entonces una idea cruzó por mi mente: ¡¿Y si produzco una nueva versión de Boys Over Flowers?! ¡Así que Ogata y yo decidimos hacer realidad éste impulso! -se detuvo a mirarlos para dar más suspenso- Y... Con el apoyo como guionista principal de, nada más y nada menos que... ¡La misma Kamio Yoko, la creadora! ¡Está va a ser una nueva súper producción de LME!

Yashiro ya se había dado cuenta a que iba ésta conversación, pero Kyoko seguía con la mirada confundida.

\- Entonces, te convoque para proponerte ser la... -se escucharon redobles de tambores, tocados por Sebastian, dejando tanto a Yashiro como a Kyoko más nerviosos, Lory al darse cuenta se emocionó más y lo dijo al fin- ¡Makino Tsukushi de ésta nueva versión! ¡¿Qué dices, Mogami-kun?!

Kyoko se quedó estática y sin decir nada por la sorpresa.

\- Pe... Pero creí que no tendría mi debut de protagonista hasta graduarme de la sección... -el presidente le dio un "disimulado" guiño, cuyo significado Kyoko comprendió muy bien.

Era obvio, la confesión de su amor "no correspondido" por su senpai, fue lo que la salvo de quedarse en la sección del demoníaco overol rosado de por vida...Y eso que ya le había agarrado el gusto.

\- La razón para que te convocará a ti también, Yashiro, lo debes de haber deducido ya...

\- Supongo que quiere la participación de Ren en el proyecto...

-¡En la diana! ¿Su agenda se lo permitirá?

Kyoko estaba en una total contradicción entre el deseo que tenia de trabajar con Ren y los temores a que se dé cuenta de sus-sus-sus sentimientos, hasta pensarlo era difícil.

-¿Hace falta preguntar? Ren estaría encantado de aceptar estar en la nueva mega producción de LME -pausó y mirando a Kyoko con una sonrisa maliciosa- En especial si es para apoyar a Kyoko-chan... -agregó con un pícaro énfasis en lo último, que para variar Kyoko no entendió, por su batalla interna.

-¿Qué me dices tú, Mogami-kun?

\- Sí... -Respondió con la cabeza agachada intentando ocultar la expresión que tenía en ese momento, una expresión que de seguro la delataría.

\- Siendo ese el caso, tomen esto...- Lory sacó de debajo de su escritorio dos libros bastantes gruesos- Estos son dos copias del manga completo, les va a servir para darse una idea del personaje... Y aclaro que pesar de que las circunstancias y muchas cosas más han sido cambiadas, la esencia de los personajes es la misma del manga.-Pausó y suspiró- Hace tiempo que no tenía una producción que me emocionara tanto como está. Dentro de dos días va a ser la primera reunión con el cast y los miembros del staff , así que espero que estés preparada Mogami-kun, por ser tu primer protagónico, tienes que estar consciente de que la presión es fuerte, en especial porque esto va a definir si tienes futuro o no en este mundillo.

\- Sí, presidente... -se dirigió al presidente con una mirada decidida, una mirada que dejó al extravagante hombre sin palabras.

\- Muy bien, Mogami-kun. -respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

 _"De verdad este papel está hecho para ella."_

Se decía para sí muy emocionado.

\- Ahora pueden retirarse.

Después de salir de la sala, Yashiro no se contuvo más y explotó de emoción al mismo estilo de una fangirl.

-¡Kyoko-chan! ¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Maravilloooooso! ¡Tu primer protagónico! y... y... -por su expresión parecía que se dio cuenta de algo- ¡Trabajaras con Reeeen! -exclamaba repetidamente mientras corría y bailaba de un lado al otro con las mejillas sonrojadas y con su mente distraída en fangirl-landia.

Mientras Yashiro seguía con su celebración, ella se estaba muriendo de los nervios, más que por ser su primer protagónico, por darse cuenta que probablemente si ella era la protagonista y Ren también.

 _"¡¿Qui... qui... qui...?! ¡¿Quiere decir que haremos pareja?! ¡¿Yo... yo... yo... yo y Tsu-Tsuruga-san…?!... Ah... -tomó aire y se calmó un poco, solamente un poco- ¡¿Se está divirtiendo con esto, cierto presidente?!"_

Pensaba Kyoko muy preocupada, Mientras sus alter ego ponían caras de terror ante esta idea, la sonrisa angelical que ya había masacrado a más de la mitad de sus compañeras estaba de vuelta.

Pero, en ese momento, ella no podría ni imaginar lo que sucedía en esa oficina, mucho menos, lo que el presidente tenía verdaderamente en mente.

-¿No le va a decir?... Je... -sonrisa ladina- No creo que le guste mucho la idea... -se burló una egocéntrica voz masculina saliendo del baño de la oficina del presidente.

-Todo va a ser aclarado en la reunión... -seriamente declaró mientras se acomodaba el sombrero vaquero.

-¡Ja! Probablemente renuncié al verme... -respondió en un tono burlón.

-Confío en el profesionalismo de Mogami-kun, Fuwa-san... -se giró hacia él y con mirada seria continuo- Deberías hacer lo mismo... -amenazó entregándole otra copia del manga- Lo que le dije a Mogami-kun sobre la responsabilidad de un papel protagónico va para ti también, espero que no nos decepciones... -pauso para suspirar- Solo porque eres cantante y no actor no tienes excusas...- miró amenazante para que se tome en serio la advertencia.

-No se preocupe. -dio su respuesta en tono arrogante mientras abría la puerta con el grueso tomo en brazos.

Sho y su enorme ego salieron de la oficina dejando a Lory en soledad.

-Hmmm... Parece que ese papel también está hecho a tu medida... Jejeje... Perfecto...- se rió mientras sonreía de medio lado- Esto va a ser muy interesante… ¿A quién elegirá Mogami-kun ¡Ja! La respuesta es muy obvia solo que aún no se han dado cuenta... ¡Ay Ren! Si supieras... Si te dieras cuenta... De lo que esa muchachita me contó...

.

.

.

Esa noche en el Daruma-ya, Kyoko no paraba de leer el manga, más que por analizar el personaje, porque lo que dijo el presidente era verdad, ese manga es muy adictivo. Por otro lado, mientras más leía el manga, más pensaba que no veía a Tsuruga-san en el papel de Domyoji.

Era gracioso, por más que lo intentaba imaginar, no podía , pues en su mente aparecían mosaicos. Obviamente pensaba también que Tsuruga-san lo haría muy bien, pues... ¡Es Tsuruga Ren! Pero para ella no iba con la imagen que ella tenía de él, además de que al principio de verdad le agarro antipatía a Tsukasa. Se la pasaba imaginando las escenas que iba leyendo en el manga, personificadas por ella y él, motivo por el cual casi escupe su café e incluso se atragantó con este.

 _"¡No... no puedo creerlo! ¡¿En... en qué clase de pervertida me he convertido?! "_

Siguió leyendo cuando se calmó, hasta que llegó a la parte en la que Makino Tsukushi casi pierde su virtud.

 _"Cre... ¡Creo que suficiente por hoy!"_

Cerró el manga de golpe, muy sonrojada, su imaginación ya le había dado... Muchas ideas. Entonces miró por la ventana y quedó helada.

 _"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya es de noche?!"_

Las horas pasaron volando mientras leía el manga y al darse cuenta, ya eran las 8:00 p.m. Dentro de poco Ren llegaría a Tokyo...

 _"Seguro ahora está volando."_

Pensaba, y entonces sintió un irresistible impulso de llamarlo o enviarle un mensaje, había pasado una eternidad desde que se vieron y ella...Lo extrañaba en verdad. Se dispuso a enviarle un mensaje, oír su voz solo la pondría más nerviosa. Luego de escribir y borrar bastantes veces, se rindió a escribir un simple:

«Buenas noches, Tsuruga-san... espero que todo ande bien en su vuelo... »

Pero como le sonaba muy simple y entonces pensó:

 _"¿Y si está descansando?... Mejor no le envío nada..."_

Pero mientras consideraba eso, no se dio cuenta y accidentalmente aplastó el botón de: "Enviar"

Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo solo se quedó paralizada con la pose de El grito mientras un sonoro: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Alarmó a todo el vecindario, bueno, menos a los dueños del Daruma-ya, ya estaban acostumbrados.

.

.

-¡Ren! ¡¿No te fascinaaa la noticiaaaa?! ¡Protagonizaras la serie con Kyoko-chan! -gritaba y danzaba, mientras Ren, preocupado por la salud mental de su representante, lo observaba con vergüenza ajena del otro lado de la pantalla, desde su nueva laptop de última generación.

\- Presidente... -suspiró derrotado.

-¡Wooooohoooo! ¡Y no cualquier serie! -pausa para acercarse más a la cámara, como si fuese a hacer una propuesta indecente- Es una de... Amo-o-or…

\- Ahhh... Qué voy a hacer contigo, parece que cuando llegue a Japón no me vas a dejar en paz...-dijo resignado.

No sabía si avergonzarse o unirse a la celebración. Pero, por otro lado, estaba preocupado, cualquier cosa podría pasar si el presidente estaba involucrado. Definitivamente iba a hablar seriamente con él apenas llegase a Japón.

De repente un sonido de su celular personal interrumpió sus pensamientos, había recibido un mensaje... Su sorpresa fue grande al ver quien lo envió.

\- Hablando de la reina de Roma... Yashiro te veo en Japón.

\- Está bien... pero no te escaparas de mí, tenemos que hablar de algunas cositas~ -Yashiro colgó la llamada de Skype.

Ren empezó a leer el mensaje, y su sonrisa angelical apareció involuntariamente haciendo que más de una aéreo-moza se desmaye, en efecto dominó, y un sangrado nasal colectivo en las demás pasajeras.

«Buenas noches, Tsuruga-san... espero que todo ande bien en su vuelo...»

Era lo único que decía el texto pero solo eso fue suficiente para acelerar el corazón del actor enamorado. Aunque obviamente, él se quedó con ganas de más.

.

.

Kyoko estaba en un rincón en posición fetal mirando el teléfono desde la distancia, cuando para su espanto empezó a sonar. Con mucho nerviosismo, como si de un artefacto explosivo se tratase, lentamente se acercaba al teléfono y al ver quien la llamaba su corazón dio un brinco y por poco se le sale por la boca.

« Llamada entrante... Tsuruga-san »

-¡Ahhhh! ¡¿Y ahora qué hago?! ¡¿Qué hagoooo?! -estaba temblando con las mejillas color de la grana y ardiendo como si dentro tuviese lava en vez de sangre- ¡Espera! ¡¿Cuándo puse ese corazón?! -Se dio una cachetada mental, no podía dejar a su sempai esperando, entonces tomó una gran cantidad de aire, se "calmó" y contestó la llamada.

\- Buenas noches... Tsuruga-san.

\- Buenas noches, Mogami-san... Ya me enteré sobre el proyecto... Estoy encantado de poder trabajar contigo otra vez...

\- Yo... Yo también, Tsuruga-san. -le habló lo más natural que podía sonar en ese momento, agradeciendo al cielo que desde donde él estaba no podía ver su feroz sonrojo.

-¿Ya estas estudiando el papel? ¿Te estas preparando?

\- Sí, he estado leyendo el manga y creo que ya tengo una referencia...

\- Eso es bueno, recuerda que al ser tu primera vez siendo protagonista la responsabilidad es grande...

\- Haré lo posible para ser digna de trabajar contigo... Tsuruga-san.

\- Estoy seguro de que será así, cuando llegue a Japón, espero que podamos reunirnos para conversar un poco...

\- Sí... Estoy esperando por eso... -Kyoko dejó salir esas palabras de su corazón, con una sonrisa embelesada por escuchar la voz de él, de la cual no se hubiera dado cuenta de no ser por tener el espejo delante, y cuando se vio con esa cara tan embobada al instante recompuso su expresión pero sus mejillas seguían rosadas.

\- Kyoko, quiero que sepas que para cualquier cosa siempre estaré para ayudarte... Y... Te lo he demostrado varias veces ¿No es así?

\- Lo sé... -por la cabeza de Kyoko, bastantes escenas pasaban por su mente.

-¿Hay algo que está preocupándote?

-¡No... ! ¡No es eso, Tsuruga-san! -decía muy nerviosa- Si lo dice por el mensaje que le envié, fue porque simplemente... Pues... Yo... Sentí el impulso, porque hace tiempo que no hablábamos... Y... -se tapó la boca de repente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Así que me extrañaste?

Kyoko no podía verlo pero estaba segura de que en este momento el emperador de la noche estaba del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Noooo! para nada...

-¿Ah? ¿No extrañaste a tu querido sempai?... ¿Cómo puedes ser una kohai tan malagradecida?- Esa respuesta dejo fría a Kyoko, que se imaginaba la cara de cachorrito abandonado que tenía su senpai en ese momento.

-¡No! No... ¡Sí lo extraño mucho! Pero... ah... ah... -estaba en total pánico y no sabía que decir.

Por el otro lado del teléfono, él trataba de aguantar la risa sin mucho éxito, su noche se hacía cada vez mejor.

\- Bueno, Mogami-san, yo también sentí tu falta, así que si no te molesta... Cuando llegue a Japón, iré al Daruma-ya para verte un rato.

 _"Ya no puedo soportar estás ganas de verte"_

El desesperado Romeo decía para sus adentros.

-¡No!

-¿No?

\- Es que... ¡Es muy tarde!... Es-estoy segura que Tsuruga-san tiene que descansar.

\- Bueno, parece que ahora que yo necesito hablar con alguien te parece que es muy tarde, pero cuando necesitas ayuda con Natsu podemos amanecernos... -le hizo recordar a la pobre dueña de su corazón que tiene las de perder, con una sonrisa malévola que seguro Kyoko no se imaginaba.

-¡Ahhh! ¡No! Disculpe, Tsuruga-san... No sabía que me... ¡Necesitaba!... ¡Ah! No se preocupe por venir al Daruma-ya ¡Iré al aeropuerto a esperarlo junto a Yashiro-san!

"Perfecto."

Pensó Ren complacido.

-De acuerdo, Mogami-san... Entonces nos vemos en Tokyo. -colgó antes de que Kyoko se recupere del impacto.

Se fue de boca cuatro veces en un día, eso sí que era un récord. Estaba muy nerviosa, no estaba preparada mentalmente aún, como para encontrarse con él... Y pensar que protagonizaran juntos el drama... Su corazón no estaba listo.

De repente se dio cuenta que eran las 9:30 p.m., entonces llamó a Yashiro para que pase por ella antes de ir al aeropuerto, quien encantado aceptó. Pasaban los minutos que se hacían largos...Y, entonces, tocó la puerta. Salió corriendo apresurada y se metió en el auto, que partió al instante.

\- ¡Kyoko-chan, buenas noches!...-la miró bien, de pies a cabeza, muy sorprendido- ¡Te ves muy linda ésta noche!

-¿En... En serio? -se miró al espejo y se sorprendió.

 _"¡¿Ehhhh?! ¡¿En qué momento me arreglé?! Ahhh... De verdad me volví una idiota otra vez... ¡¿Sospechará?! No... No sospechará... ¡¿Cierto?! No, ahora pareciera que estoy con el estilo de Natsu... Puedo decir que me estaba despidiendo del personaje... ¡Si! Eso... ¡Eso es Kyoko!"_

Ella no lo notaba pero sus expresiones casi podían descifrar en lo que estaba pensando, por lo cual Yashiro estaba muy entretenido.

 _"Tan transparente como siempre... Esta chica... Ren parece que no todo está perdido con ella..."_

Llegaron al aeropuerto sin problemas y en poco tiempo, el actor preferido de todas, apareció frente a ellos y se dirigieron a un Café para charlar un poco.

Por otro lado, En un McDonald ubicado justo frente del Café donde se encontraba ese trío, un malhumorado Shotaro los observaba atentamente.

\- Así que el actorcito ya volvió... -susurró con desagrado- Ay, Kyoko... Kyoko, no creí que tu resistencia sea tan débil...Niña idiota.

-¡Sho, por favor no hagas esas caras en público!... ¡Afectas a tu imagen!- Regañó, susurrando fuerte, una preocupada manager, que a la vez estaba asustada por el regreso del rey Deva.

\- Esto solo es el principio...

\- Mami...tengo miedo... ¿Ese no es el rey Deva? –le preguntó asustada, una pequeña, a su progenitora mientras señalaba a Sho, al tiempo que le abrazaba las piernas.

-¡Shhh! No lo mires cariño... -le respondió su madre en un murmullo.

\- Ahhh ¿Qué haré contigo...? -suspiró Shoko resignada luego de taparse los ojos con las dos manos.

* * *

Este fic lo estoy publicando en Wattpad, ahí está más avanzado y va por el capítulo 21, aquí la publicación la seguiré mientras sigo avanzándolo... Espero que les guste n.n


	2. Chapter 2

El tiempo pasó volando y Kyoko ya estaba lista para la reunión oficial, con una Makino Tsukushi en mente que prometía superar las expectativas de todos. Terminó de leer todo el manga al día siguiente de la llegada de Ren, así que estaba algo ojerosa.

Esa noche, en esa cafetería fina del aeropuerto, fue una total fiesta para Yashiro, quien expresaba su emoción sin importarle las venenosas sonrisas de Ren, pero una frase de él la dejó pensando.

《Pero, Kyoko-chan... Saliendo de bromas... Ren es muy conocido por ser un asesino de co-estrellas... Y ahora, serás su co-estrella... Quién sabe y te termines enamorando de él... 》

Kyoko escupió su café al escuchar esto, y luego de procesarlo, fervientemente le aclaró que eso era imposible, pues eso solo le pasaba a las actrices que recién en la filmación lo conocían, y, como ella ya lo había visto, no se impresionaría de su sensualidad como ellas pues ya está acostumbrada. Al darse cuenta que públicamente le dijo a su respetado senpai "sensual" se atoró con su bebida de nuevo y por su salud mental cambiaron de tema y no lo volvieron a tocar hasta que la dejaron en el Daruma-ya.

 _"Pero si al actuar con él te termina enamorando... ¡¿Qué pasará conmigo si yo ya lo estoy?!"_

Se preocupó por su corazón, no estaba segura si podía aguantar tanto amor por ese hombre ahí adentro. Llegó a la puerta, así que suspiró agotada y se adentró en ese estudio que la vio nacer como actriz, el estudio donde se filmó Dark Moon, y a la vez el lugar en el que sus cerraduras del corazón le comenzaron a fallar, el lugar donde se volvió a enamorar. Mientras tiernas imágenes venían a su memoria, caminó hacia el salón donde era la reunión y al llegar, para su regocijo, se encontró con las otras miembros de la Sección Ámame.

– ¡Mooooouuuko- chaaan! –exclamó abalanzándose a su amiga, que evitó su envestida al instante, estilo matador.

– ¡Caray! ¡Kyoko! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que una actriz no se comporta de esa manera?!

– Pe... Pero, Mouko-chan... –Kyoko hizo un puchero al estilo de un niño que quiere un caramelo- Hace tiempo que no nos hemos visto y... Y yo... Te extrañe mucho... –dicho lo último tímidamente con la cabeza baja, la alzó para mostrar una tierna cara de perrito abandonado, una táctica bien aprendida de su sempai.

 _"Oh... ¡¿Qué eres?! ¡¿Una Loli?!..."_

La miró y puso los ojos en blanco con irritación.

 _"Al menos se ve linda..."_

– Ya... Ya... No importa... –disculpó, Kanae, suspirando de derrota y preparada para el "abrazo de oso" de Mogami Kyoko.

– ¡Kyoko-sempai! –apareció y se aproximó a ellas, una pelinegra de casi la misma altura que la pelinaranja.

– ¡Amamiya-san! –Kyoko se acercó a la tercera miembro de Ámame para saludarla cariñosamente-¡¿Será que las dos van a participar en esto también?!

– ¿Tú qué crees...? –Kanae le respondió con monotonía, aunque sin poder ocultar la alegría.

– ¡Fantásticooooo!

– Yo voy a interpretar a Yuki Matsuoka, tú mejor amiga… –anunció Chiori, mirando a Kanae desafiante, mientras esta la fulminaba.

– ¿Y tú, Moko-chan?

– Yo voy a hacer de Domyoji Tsubaki, la hermana del protagonista…

– ¡KYAAAHH! ¡Trabajáremos todas juntas!...Es como un sueño.

– Vaya... vaya... preciosas... ¿Qué hacen aquí tan apartadas del grupo?-Una voz juguetona y seductora interrumpió su celebración.

– Ki... Kijima-san... Buenos días... –saludó sorprendida, Kyoko, con una reverencia educada como de costumbre, aunque también rogando que Ren no estuviese cerca.

– Kyoko... Hace tiempo que no nos vemos... –sonrió de medio lado y tomó su mano mientras ella estaba desprevenida para, rápidamente, besarla delicadamente– Cada vez que te veo estás más bonita...

Kyoko estaba tan sorprendida de que la llamara por su nombre de pila, que no se dio cuenta del último movimiento (Un error en las prioridades), mientras las otras miembros de la sección rosa miraban impactadas la escena y con los calores subiéndoles a la cabeza, claro que a una más que a la otra.

– ¿También participará usted? ¿Cuál es su personaje?

– Yo seré Nishikado Sojiro…

 _"Nishicado Sojiro o Yi Jeong, el playboy de los F4…"_

Kyoko pensó recordando el manga.

– Y te queda muy bien el papel Kijima... –se escuchó de atrás una voz masculina que a pesar de sonar amable, dejó helados a los actores.

Era Ren, con su clásica sonrisa falsa, acercándose a toda velocidad. Kyoko comenzó a sudar en frío, ella conocía esa sonrisa, era la sonrisa de la muerte. Al llegar a ellos, Ren tomó de la cintura a Kyoko y la acerco a su cuerpo con mucha posesividad, disimulada con su caballerosa sonrisa. Kyoko estaba tan asustada de saber que Ren estaba molesto que, para variar, también ignoró ese movimiento.

– Hola, Tsuruga... –una gota de sudor bajaba por la sien del mujeriego.

 _"Maldición, no sabía que estaba aquí… "_

– Pero que agradable sorpresa Kijima... No me lo esperaba...

– La vida te da sorpresas... –respondió, Kijima, algo nervioso pero a la vez divertido.

– Bien, es un gusto para nosotros volver a trabajar contigo... ¿Cierto, Mogami-san? –Ren le consultó a Kyoko, pero mirando a Kijima atentamente, con un especial énfasis en el "nosotros" para que le quede bien claro al playboy que entró en el territorio de otro.

– ¡Sí! Por supuesto... –confirmó Kyoko muy nerviosas y asintiendo con la cabeza violentamente.

– ¡La sesión va a comenzar...todos reúnanse por aquí por favor! –llamó uno de los trabajadores del staff interrumpiendo el tenso ambiente.

– Vamos, Mogami-san, por aquí... –se la llevo aún con su brazo rodeando su delgada cintura hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente de Kijima, para luego liberarla y caminar delante de ella, pero sin alejarse mucho.

– Así que para conseguir los favores del presidente se tiene que conseguir novio... –susurró Kanae a Kyoko mientras caminaba detrás de ella.

– Kyoko-sempai... ¿Desde cuándo tú... y Tsuruga-san...? –inquirió, Chiori, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

– ¿Ah?... ¿De qué están hablando?

– No te hagas la inocente, lo acabamos de ver... Tienes que contarnos todo.

– Tomen asientos por favor... –se anunció en la sala.

– Luego hablamos... –amenazó, Kanae.

– No te escaparás de nosotras...- advirtió, Chiori, mientras junto a Kanae se fue a sentar en la parte de atrás del salón, dejando confundida a la inocente Kyoko.

Al instante todo el mundo se reunió en la sala y sobre un pequeño estrado, una mujer de rostro conocido junto al director Ogata y al presidente, se subió y comenzó a hablar.

– Buenos días a todos, les agradezco que hayan aceptado participar en este nuevo proyecto. Como algunos saben, yo soy Kamio Yoko. Voy a ser la guionista de ésta nueva y prometedora producción de LME que va a estar bajo la dirección de Ogata-san. Supongo que todos tienen una idea de lo en que se basa ésta historia...

– ¡Kyaa! Yoko Kamio, no puedo creer que trabajaremos con ella...Hana Yori Dango me cambió la vida...Espero que me dé un autógrafo después –murmuraban las chicas entre ellas.

– Pero les advierto que muchas cosas han sido cambiadas. Así, pues les presento a: _Demons Heaven "El paraíso no siempre es regido por ángeles..."_ –mientras una pantalla de proyecciones se descolgaba del techo tras ella, mostrando el titulo mencionado y como fondo cuatro siluetas masculinas rodeando a una pequeña silueta femenina– Como notaran este proyecto tiene algunas diferencias con la historia original: Sora Daiga es un chica con mucho dolor por su pasado y muchas carencias en su presente, su madre murió y de su padre no se sabe nada. No tiene más familia en el mundo que su tía y su hermana menor... ¿Su meta? Graduarse de la mejor escuela del país y sacar adelante a su familia (o lo que queda de ella). Ichikawa es esa escuela, la escuela más prestigiosa y cara en la historia de Japón o mejor dicho de Asia, va desde la primaria hasta la Universidad...Quien sea graduado de esa universidad tendrá la llave para las puertas del mundo. Solo los hijos de noble cuna podían tener acceso a ella, o los jóvenes plebeyos de las mentes más brillantes que atrapaban la tan ansiada beca, beca Sora no se permitirían perder. Muchos jóvenes, como Sora, ansiaban poder entrar a ese paradisíaco centro educativo, sin saber que se metían al mismísimo infierno en el cual nadie podría recibir compasión. Sora presentía que no iba a encajar con la gente de esa escuela elitista, eso no le importaba pues su meta estaba bien clara y no le importaba el si era o no aceptada... Pero jamás se imaginó lo que iba a encontrar, ni que los demonios podrían tener una apariencia tan angelical. Los "Angels" son los que rigen las leyes en Ichikawa, los hijos de las cuatro familias más poderosas de Japón...Ellos lo tienen todo: poder, belleza, fortuna...El mundo a sus pies. Nadie nunca les ha hecho frente, sin pagar las consecuencias...Hasta ahora.

– Bueno ahora les presentare al director que hará esto posible, Ogata-san por favor...

– Gracias, Kamio-san... –carraspeó– Buenos días a todos, estoy muy feliz de iniciar un nuevo proyecto tan prometedor como este... En especial por los prometedores actores con los que tendré el gusto de trabajar. El elenco fue elegido y convocado por mutuo acuerdo entre los tres, y estoy complacido de volver a trabajar con muchos de ustedes. Espero que se esfuercen para hacer de éste proyecto un éxito... Así pues presentaremos a los miembros del elenco... Por favor los mencionados suban en orden al estrado...

– Empezaremos con el elenco principal -habló por fin el presidente, mientras una pantalla de proyecciones mostraba en diapositivas el nombre del personaje y el actor que lo interpretaría–inició con el listado de actores– Kyoko Mogami, interpretará el papel principal como Sora Daiga (Tsukushi Makino o Jan di); Hidehito Kijima, como Naoki Minagawa (Sojiro Nishikado o Yi Jeong); Taira Murasame, como Kai Nakahara (Akira Mimasaka o Woo Bin)… –al terminar de decir esto el presidente se puso algo nervioso, ya lo iba a decir, pero decidió tomar un trago de agua ya imaginando lo que lo esperaba, y luego al ver que todos lo miraban esperando a que lo diga, lo soltó– Ren Tsuruga, como Jun Fukushima, en la obra original Rui Hanazawa o Ji Ho.

Todos exclamaron con interrogación y sorpresa. Y Kyoko soltó un gritó que seguro se escuchó hasta en Marte.

– ¡¿Qué?!

Si Ren no iba a interpretar al protagonista el mundo tenía que estar de cabeza, pero entonces un mal presentimiento paso por su corazón.

 _"Si Tsuruga Ren no va a ser Tsukasa... ¡¿Quién será?!"_

Todo el mundo se preguntaba.

– Y por último, quien interpretara a Kei Shinnoke, el papel que en la obra original era el de Tsukasa Domyoji –continuó el presidente luego de que los murmullos se menguaran un poco– Es... Sho Fuwa.

Todos quedaron pasmados, demasiado pasmados, mientras del fondo de la sala el rubio teñido se quitaba el atuendo con el cual pasaba desapercibido y junto a su manager subió al estrado, no sin antes rendirle una mirada de triunfo a Ren.

Kyoko no podía dar crédito a sus ojos, ni a sus oídos, ni a lo que le rodeaba. Lo que estaba pasando no podía ser real, seguro era un sueño... ¡No! ¡Era una pesadilla!

 _"¡¿Por qué, Dios?! ¡¿Por qué?!"_

– Trabajemos bien juntos, Kyoko –bufó con la mayor socarronería y arrogancia posible, mientras Kyoko estaba tan sorprendida y asqueada a la vez que, está vez, ella fue la que se convirtió en el rey Deva.

Divertido, Sho miraba como la expresión de Kyoko se deformaba de modo aterrador y no dudo en seguir con el juego.

– ¡Ay! ¡Por favor! ¡Eres una actriz!... Tienes que cuidarte de hacer esos gestos tan desagradables en público...

 _"Miren quien habla."_

Pensaba Shoko, en silencio porque hasta podía comprender un poco los sentimientos de la pobre pelinaranja.

Ren no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo en sus narices.

 _"¡¿A qué rayos (por no decir otra cosa) estás jugando presidente?! ¡Esta vez te has pasado!"_

Pensaba enfurecido, mientras su mirada le decía todo al presidente, que solo hizo señas que indicaban un "Hablamos luego", con una sonrisa nerviosa, él presentía que su muerte ya estaba cerca.

– Sé que a muchos les tomó por sorpresa, pero esa era la idea... –se detuvo para esperar a que los murmullos se acaben– Fuwa-kun es un cantante que da mucho de qué hablar y tiene mucho que aportar al proyecto. También es obvio que todos pensaban que Ren iba a ser Doumyoji, pues hasta ahora en todas las versiones ese era el papel principal y es obvio que tener a Tsuruga Ren en una serie equivale a tenerlo como el protagonista; Pero no tomen conclusiones adelantadas. Si bien es cierto que el personaje de Rui Hanazawa no es el protagonista de ninguna de las versiones de Hana Yori Dango, en "Demons Heaven" no va ser así... –el presidente suspiro, seguramente imaginando las mil posibles maneras en las que Ren lo torturaría luego– Lo que queremos hacer esta vez es confundir a los televidentes...Ya que por la cantidad de versiones que hay seguro tomarían esta serie a la ligera, vamos a hacer algo diferente. En el guion de "Demons Heaven" el protagonismo de Rui y Tsukasa va a ser del mismo nivel hasta el final de la primera temporada y, dependiendo de la opinión pública hay dos finales alternativos. En uno Sora se queda con Kei, el personaje de Fuwa-kun; y en el otro, con Jun, el personaje de Ren... –cerró los ojos y respiró mientras se calmaban los ánimos– Depende mucho, más que de la opinión del público, de la actuación de nuestra Sora...

– ¿De...? ¡¿De mí?! –Kyoko preguntó confundida.

– Por supuesto Mogami-kun, todo depende de con cual personaje tu Sora tenga más química- dijo dedicándole una mirada paternal- Ahora, seguiremos con la presentación de los miembros del elenco… –Lory comenzó a leer su lista, mientras en las diapositivas se seguían presentando a los actores con sus personajes a interpretar– Chiori Amamiya, como Yumiko Daigo, la hermana menor de Sora (Yuki Matsuoka, en la historia original es la mejor amiga de la protagonista); Honoka Ootomo , como Mitchell Kuge (Shizuka Todo, la modelo de la que Rui Hanasawa estaba enamorado); Kanae Kotonami como Mei Shinnoke (Tsubaki Doumyouji, la hermana del protagonista); Iizuka Hiroko como Misame Shinnoke (Kaede Domyoji, la madre del protagonista); Ruriko Matsunai como Aimi Usagi (Sakurako Sanjo, la supuesta amiga de Makino, que está enamorada –mejor obsesionada– de Domyoji) y Kamio Kimiko como Aome Daigo

– Esos son los personajes que principalmente van a participar en la serie, los nuevos personajes que aparecerán en la serie aún están en proceso de selección –Yoko Kamio– Dentro de un mes empezaremos con la filmación, espero que cuando el día llegue todos estén preparados.

Y de repente se armó un escándalo.

– ¡Me niego! ¡No voy a participar en este drama! ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! –Ruriko Matsunai, esa cantante engreída con la cual Kyoko tuvo una competencia para lograr quitarle un papel, estaba totalmente furiosa– ¡Ya es demasiado estúpido que vaya a ser la villana en un drama protagonizado por esa perdedora! ¡¿Ahora también tengo que trabajar con ese?! ¡No pienso trabajar con ese igualado! ¡Con él no trabajo! ¡Qué se pudra este drama! –tiró su silla al suelo y salió de la sala, mientras su manager la perseguía.

– ¡Espera, Ruriko-chan! ¡Ya firmaste un contrato!

Hubo un silencio aterrador. Ruriko Matsunai era una cantante muy orgullosa y egocéntrica… Incluso peor que Sho. Hubo un momento en el que a Ruriko le gustaba Sho, y pidió hacer un dueto… Pero ambos egos chocaron y el resultado fue un desastre. Claro que a Sho no le importaba y hasta la ignoró.

– Bueno, volviendo a lo que estábamos... –carraspeó para volver al tema– En el caso del F4, o mejor dicho "Los Angels", y Sora tienen que irse preparando para realizar las sesiones fotográficas para la publicidad, que se realizaran dentro de dos semanas.- Aclaro el Director Ogata.

– Gracias a todos ustedes por venir, ahora pueden retirarse...

– Nos vemos luego, Kyoko... –se mofó el causante de sus pesadillas– Espero que cuando nos veamos no estés con esa cara...

– ¡¿Quién crees que es el culpable estúpido?! –Le reclamó enfurecida pero él ya se había ido– ¡Shotaroooo! –gritó por último mientras miles de demonios salían de su cuerpo en su búsqueda para encontrarlo y destruirle esa cara estúpida que esbozaba esa sonrisa triunfal que tanto detestaba.

– Kyoko-chan... –Yashiro, algo asustado llamaba a la enfurecida Kyoko.

– ¡¿Qué?! –respondió aún con furia, haciendo que nuestro querido cuatro ojos de un salto para atrás.

– ¿Te llevo al Daruma-ya? –le preguntó a ella, bastante más asustado que antes hay que decir.

 _"Ni si quiera Mio me ha dado tanto miedo..."_

–... Sí... Gracias, Yashiro-san... –le agradeció algo avergonzada y más tranquila– ¿Qué hay con... Tsuruga-san?

– Él tiene un asunto pendiente con el presidente, así que van a conversar en su oficina...

 _"Ojala el presidente viva para contarlo."_

Pensaba Yashiro, mientras temblaba al recordar la cara de Ren cuando anunciaron a Fuwa.

La oficina de Lory se ahogaba en un tenebroso silencio. Por primera vez en su vida, el presidente de LME sentía que en cualquier momento podría ser asesinado sin piedad si no decía las cosas correctamente.

– Voy a ser directo... –Ren tomó la palabra con un tono macabro en su voz, como un asesino que le está dejando decir a su víctima sus últimas palabras– ¿De qué va todo este circo?

Lory estaba algo asustado y a la vez divertido con lo tenebroso que se podía poner ese chico cuando esa chica estaba involucrada. Dio un suspiro para tomar valor y empezó a hablar.

– ¿No es obvio?... Esta es la última prueba de Mogami-kun, para salir de la Sección Ámame… –esa respuesta dejo a Ren intrigado

– Continúa...

– Digamos que Mogami-kun ya cumplió con casi todos los requisitos para volverse una estrella oficial de LME...Pero...hay cosas que tiene que enfrentar y superar. No solo por su futuro artístico, sino para poder seguir con su vida...

– Creo...que entiendo un poco... ¡¿Pero justo ahora?!... Aún no sé si he logrado...

– ¿Entrar en su corazón? –completó, Lory, la frase.

Ren solo mostró una sonrisa dolorosa.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo y por más que lo intente nunca sé que es lo que realmente pasa por su cabeza...

– ¿Estás preocupado de que vuelva con Fuwa Sho?...

Ren solo lo miró sorprendido.

– Si esto hiciera que ellos vuelvan, te puedo asegurar, que a pesar de que yo no haya hecho esto, pasaría tarde o temprano. Digamos que solo estoy provocando que las cosas se definan de una buena vez...

– Pero... –soltó un suspiro derrotado.

 _"¡No puedo creerlo muchacho...! ¡Me gustaría darte una cachetada para que reacciones y gritarte todo lo que esa chica me confeso entre lágrimas para que dejes de ser tan insoportablemente lento! ¡¿Así te quejas de que ella es densa?! Esa chica lo ha podido ocultar muy bien hasta ahora pero… ¡¿De verdad no sentiste el cambio?! "_

Lory pensaba mientras luchaba por no gritar la información jugosa que tenía.

 _"Pero...hice una promesa contigo, Mogami-kun... Cuánto me arrepiento de eso..."_

Pensó Derrotado Lory, para luego romper el silencio.

 _"Estos niños me van a sacar más canas que Maria..."_

– ¡¿Pero por qué esa cara larga Ren?! ¡Si! ¡Es verdad! ¡Fuwa Sho está involucrado! Pero no quiere decir que tú no salgas beneficiado... –saca de su cajón una copia del manga– En la historia, Makino Tsukushi, del primero del que se enamora es de Rui, ¿Verdad? ...eso no va a cambiar en "Demons Heaven"... Incluso hay un beso en el capítulo diecinueve, sin contar los cinco casi besos a lo largo de la historia... ¡¿Qué no hiciste tu tarea Ren?! –terminó de decirlo sonriendo nerviosamente.

– ¿Hay escenas de besos con Fuwa también?

 _"¡Oh no!"_

Pensó Lory.

– Verás... Solo 2… -al escuchar esto Ren puso una cara de pocos amigos que intimidó a Lory- Pero ambas son forzadas por él y en una tu personaje termina golpeándolo -mencionó con algo de miedo, y esperando que esa información sea de consuelo de su "ahijado", pero no iba a mentir y más aterrado aún, aunque solo por dentro, tuvo que agregar- Luego hay tres en el final alternativo donde es... Protagonista... –la cara que Ren puso era más aterradora que el mismo misterio de la muerte- Pero ¡Hey! Confía en la química que existe entre Mogami-kun y tú... ¿Okey? Porque… Por más que esa niña sea buena actriz, la química real supera mil veces a la actuada. Por eso es que en los mejores dramas y películas románticas, los actores principales son o fueron pareja en la vida real... –carraspeó- Incluso puedes usar esto para avanzar con ella... Eso a parte que tendrás la oportunidad perfecta para contarle a Mogami-kun sobre tu verdadero yo.

Ren levanto la cabeza con una expresión de tener un plan.

– De acuerdo, probablemente tenga razón, si no hay nada más... ¿Me puedo retirar?

– Solo una última cosa Ren...

– ¿Si...?

– Ten presente que Mogami-kun es una chica de corazón frágil, es por eso que todo este tiempo estuvo escapando de ese sentimiento que ahora tu deseas que tenga por ti... –lo miró seriamente- Por favor, se consciente de ello y responsabilízate como el hombre que eres...

– Para mí, el corazón de Kyoko es incluso más preciado que el mío. -declaró con seguridad y firmeza mientras cerraba la puerta.

 _"¿No te lo dije, Mogami-kun?..."_

Pensaba Lory, muy conmovido por las palabras de Ren y muy emocionado.

 _"Tras el telón que tú tanto quieres mantener cerrado, se esconde una maravillosa historia de amor... ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrás la fuerza para mantenerlo así?"_

En el centro de la ciudad, en un lujoso edificio de departamentos, Shoko se encontraba haciendo las tareas domésticas se sentía de muy buen humor, no solo porque la oportunidad de entrar al mundo de la actuación le traería muchos beneficios a su representado, sino porque tenía el presentimiento de que al fin la vida amorosa de su "niño" sería más estable.

– Sho, me sorprendió que aceptaras la propuesta de participar en esto, a ti, a quién no le gusta actuar...-pausó para dar un suspiro de alivio- Que bueno que por fin e hayas puesto serio y vayas a recuperarla...

– ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas Shoko? No saques conclusiones equivocadas... -sonrió con arrogancia- Yo solo acepte para conseguir más fans y pisotear el orgullo de "Tsuruga-san" –dijo poniendo una boba entonación en el "Tsuruga-san" para imitar a Kyoko- Además, siempre es divertido meterse con esa chica plana y sin atractivo sexual. -terminó con convicción.

– Ay –suspiró resignada- No tienes remedio...

Sho seguía viendo televisión recordando con gusto la expresión perdida de Ren y Kyoko al verlo aparecer, definitivamente eso solo era el comienzo.

 _"Prepárate, Kyoko... "_

Pero entonces, mientras más recordaba el rostro descuadrado que tenía la pequeña pelinaranja, más entraba en su ser el anhelo de verla en ese mismo instante. Entonces como un impulso y sin decir palabra alguna, tomó su abrigo y se marchó del departamento entre aterradoras risas maliciosas, dejando a su manager con miles de incógnitas.

– ¡Sho! ¡¿A dónde vas?! –llamaba sin recibir respuesta, él ya se había ido.


	3. Chapter 3

La noche en el Daruma-ya era tranquila y relajada. Los clientes en un aura pacifica tomaban Ramen mientras veían el noticiero... Todo estaba como siempre, hasta que el remolino de overol rosado llegó. Como una bala, Kyoko subió rápidamente por las escaleras, entró a su cuarto y se tumbó en su cama. Tenía que relajarse y procesar todo lo que paso ese día.

 _"Demonios… ¿Por qué Shotaro? ¡¿Qué tiene en la cabeza, presidente?! ¿Acaso es un castigo por no querer dejar crecer mis sentimientos?"_

Abrazó a su almohada y sumergió su rostro en ella, mientras de reojo miraba un poster en su pared, el único que había… El de él.

 _"Mi castigo por mis sentimientos tan despreciables… Por mi codicia…"_

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, pensando en cómo lo necesitaba en esos momentos… Pensando en Ren, no, en su príncipe de las hadas. Por alguna extraña razón sus recuerdos con Corn y sus recuerdos con Ren se mezclaban en su cabeza, de repente se quedó en blanco, una idea asaltó su mente.

 _— ¿Creen que haya entendido la indirecta? —consultaba una de las demonios mentales de Kyoko a sus compañeras._

 _"No… No… Creo que es que ambos me hacen sentir igual…"_

 _— Será porque son… No lo sé… ¡¿La misma persona?! —todas se dieron una palmada en la frente decepcionadas de su ama— Ay… Ama… —suspiraron resignadas—Bueno, al menos fue un intento…_

Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar y agitó con fuerza su cabeza, en negación, mientras sus demonios mentales se ponían nerviosas preguntándose si ya se había dado cuenta.

 _"¿Te hacen sentir igual? ¿Qué? No, no, no… ¡No! Ya suficiente estupidez fue enamorarte… ¡Ahora no te vas a enamorar de dos! ¡Y lo peor es que los dos son imposibles! No, no… No seas más idiota aún de lo que ya te has vuelto…"_

Entonces recordó ese tarde en Guam, fue tan divertida, se sintió tan llena de vida… Claro que no estuvo muy feliz de verlo así, destruido por la maldición, pero cuanta alegría le trajo haberlo salvado ¡Ella lo salvó! ¡Ella! Logró por fin ayudarlo de alguna manera… Eso le hacía sentir muy feliz. Pero él dijo que la amaba… ¿A ella? Sí, a ella… ¡Y la besó! Pensó en ese beso… Tan lleno de sentimientos, tan suave, tan delicioso… Le puso el mundo al revés. Empezaba a jurar y a apostarse a sí misma, que así de maravillosos como se sintieron los labios de Corn deberían de sentirse los labios de Ren.

 _"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En qué clase de pervertida me he convertido?! ¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡Por favor! ¡Maldición! Ay… ¿Qué habré hecho en mi otra vida para tener que pagar con esto?…"_

 _— Pero, tampoco se equivoca ama… Se sienten igual… ¡Porque son los mismos! —una demonio de desesperaba._

 _— Ya… Ten paciencia, el momento ya está por llegar… Más bien hay que prepáranos para cuando suceda…_

 _— Sí, capitana._

Kyoko se golpeaba la cabeza con su almohada, pues a pesar de no estar muy segura de qué hacer cuando se vuelva a encontrar con Corn, más que nunca tenía una necesidad de verlo, de abrazarlo y que con solo su presencia sus problemas desaparecieran, no le importaba si eso no fuese para siempre… Solo quería un instante con él, eso era suficiente. Abrazaba a su almohada con fuerza y sumergia su rostro en ella con la esperanza de quedarse dormida, pero entonces escuchó un ruido sospechoso que provenía de su ventana. Agudizó sus oídos y lo volvió a escuchar, así que se levantó, dejó la almohada a un lado y miró hacia su ventana… Lo que encontró la dejó prácticamente hecha una estatua.

 _"¿Corn? ¿Será…? ¿Será una alucinación?"_

El dueño de esos ojos hechiceros del color de la esmeralda tocó la ventana, haciendo saber a Kyoko que su presencia era real. Ella lentamente se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió dejando entrar a su "mágico" amigo, al quien al instante abrazó.

— ¡Corn! —Exclamó mientras rodeaba el cuello del rubio con sus brazos— Necesitaba verte... —agregó en un casi inaudible tono de voz, al mismo tiempo que se fundía con él en un fuerte y cándido abrazo.

Ese contacto, ese calor, volvía a Kuon loco... ¡No! toda ella lo volvía loco. Pero de regreso a la realidad se preocupó, quería verla mejor para asegurarse del estado de Kyoko, pues quién sabe cómo estaría ya que no tomó para nada bien la noticia de trabajar con Fuwa… Y a la vez eso le amargaba, él no quería que tenga sentimientos por Sho, ni si quiera negativos…

 _"Mientras su mente sea ocupada por él, nunca va a poder pensar mí... En estar conmigo... "_

No quería que sienta nada por él, y se frustraba por ese poder que aún podía tener él en sus sentimientos. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando, mientras lo abrazaba, no la encontró molesta ni frustrada, ni con desagrado… ¿Ella solo estaba feliz de verlo?

— Creí que no volverías... —susurró, Kyoko, a lo que Kuon solo podía responder con palmaditas en la cabeza.

En serio ésta chica tenía la habilidad de hacerle perder el control de forma tan sencilla, él quería hacer tantas cosas con ella, pero solo podía conformarse con eso.

 _"Si supieras cuanto batallo con mis deseos..."_

Ren estaba con tantas ganas de decirle todo a Kyoko, entonces lo pensó mejor.

 _"Seguro me dirías playboy..."_

Pasaron mucho rato abrazados en silencio, ese abrazo recargaba de energías a Kyoko.

 _"...De verdad te necesitaba... Corn..."_

El calor de Corn la hacía sentirse con vida y su fragancia le hacía pensar que no había nada en el mundo que pueda hacerle daño, que el mundo solo era para ella.

— ¿Por qué estás tan callado...? —Kyoko rompió el silencio al fin— ¡Ohh!... Lo olvidaba... —ella recordó lo que le dijo él en Guam, que no podía hablar en el mundo humano con su propia voz— No importa, solo necesito de tu presencia para sentirme aliviada y recuperar fuerza…

Lo abrazaba en silencio, sin importarle el paso del tiempo, bajo la oscuridad en la que estaba sumergida su habitación. Ese era un abrazo peligroso, en el que mientras ella se relajaba, Kuon sufría una terrible agonía. Después de lo de Guam se prometió a si mismo que la próxima vez que ella lo viera con esa apariencia sería el día en el que le cuente todo... Tenía miedo pero tenía que hacerlo, así que respiró profundamente, reunió valor y empezó.

— Kyoko tengo que hablar de algo contigo...

— ¡¿Sigues con la voz de Tsuruga-san?! —preguntó totalmente sorprendida apartando el rostro del pecho del rubio, para mirarlo mejor; Él solo asintió con la cabeza evitando mirarla a los ojos—¿Qué...? ¿Qué es lo que... —Kyoko se preocupaba por cómo se estaba convirtiendo el ambiente.

Kuon estaba a punto de hablar, pero ella lo interrumpió volviendo a estrujar su rostro contra su pecho, al mismo tiempo que sus brazos seguían colgándose de su cuello.

— ¿Es que... te vas a ir de nuevo...? —Preguntó con un dolor que se reflejaba en su voz— Sé que es muy complicado, Corn... pero... aunque sea un poco... Por favor... Quédate conmigo un poco más...

 _"¡¿Esto es broma?! ¡¿Por qué ahora...?!"_

Las cosas se volvían más difíciles para este hombre enamorado.

— Kyoko yo... —no terminó de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió inesperadamente.

— ¡Kyoko-chan, tienes visitas…! ¡Ah!

La jefa no terminó de anunciar lo que quería cuando se dio cuenta de esa tan romántica escena frente a ella; Kyoko estaba abrazada completamente a un rubio alto que la tomaba por la cintura, estaban tan pegados que ni si quiera un tornado podría separarlos y cuando su mente proceso la imagen… Pues no hace falta pensar mucho cómo reaccionó.

— ¡Uahhhh! ¡Ky... Kyoko-chan! —gritó la jefa sorprendida y avergonzada por la escena en la cual había sorprendido a su querida inquilina.

— ¡¿Jefa...?! —se alarmó la señorita en cuestión sacando el rostro del pecho de Ren pero aun con los brazos rodeando su cuello y los brazos de él rodeando su cintura.

— ¿Qué sucede señora...? ¡Ah! ¡Kyoookoo! —Kanae entró a la escena quedando sin habla por lo que vio.

— ¡Mooooko-chan! —Kyoko tan sorprendida que no se dio cuenta que seguía abrazando a su príncipe.

— ¡¿Kyoko-sempai...?! —se asombró Chiori, quien apareció tras Kanae.

El hasta ahora asombrado el Ren de lo sorprendido se quedó estático abrazando a la pelinaranja, pero al darse cuenta que tenía que hacer algo, reaccionó por instinto, y, cómo hoja que se la lleva el viento, la soltó y se lanzó por la ventana, aprovechando la confusión del momento. Luego de unos segundo Kyoko reaccionó y fue corriendo a la ventana a ver, las otras también la acompañaron.

— ¡Corn!

Lo buscó con la mirada desesperadamente, al igual que las demás quienes estaban totalmente impactadas por ese acto tan disparatado de parte del rubio, pero ojiverde ya había desaparecido entre la oscuridad de la noche y del callejón. Aliviada por saber que Corn estaba bien, giró lentamente hacia las tres confundidas y avergonzadas mujeres, quienes al dar por hecho que el extranjero estaba con vida hicieron una formación atrás de Kyoko, con los brazos cruzados, esperando por una explicación obviamente.

— ¡No es lo que piensan, lo juro!... —aseguró Kyoko, sonrojada hasta la médula.

Pero ni se imaginaría la señorita Mogami que hubo un espectador extra en ese circo.

.

.

.

Sho caminaba riéndose solo por las calles, por pura "coincidencia", pasaba por el callejón que daba a la parte trasera del Daruma-ya, que daba con la ventana del cuarto de Kyoko, esperando encontrarse con una enfurecida Kyoko a la cual fastidiar... Pero nunca se imaginó lo que iba a ver.

Estaba bajo la ventana de Kyoko y podía ver solo oscuridad, entonces escondido detrás de un muro esperaba ver que la luz de su cuarto se encienda para ir a molestarla. Estuvo un rato y cuando estaba por macharse un escándalo lo detuvo, y al ver hacia arriba las luces se habían encendido.

— ¡Uahhh! ¡¿Kyo...kyoko-chan?!

— ¡Jefa!

 _"Jejeje ¿Ahora que habrá hecho?"_

— ¡Kyooookoooo!

— ¡Mooooko-Chan!

— ¡¿Kyoko-sempai...?!

Sho empezaba a preocuparse cuando de repente vio que algo salió volando por la ventana y después de unas increíbles acrobacias, dignas de un circo europeo, apoyadas por la escalera de emergencia al mismo tiempo que Kyoko gritó:

— ¡Corn!

 _"¡¿Qué... qué rayos?!"_

Pensó Sho, convirtiéndose poco a poco en el rey Deva al tomar consciencia de lo que acababa de ver... Un misterioso sujeto saltar del cuarto de Kyoko ¡Del cuarto de Kyoko! Y al final de todas esas piruetas imposibles, como un gato cayó muy bien en el suelo del callejón, y, tan rápido cómo se sintió pisando tierra, comenzó a correr tan veloz como hoja que se la lleva el viento.

Paso todo muy rápido pero Sho pudo verlo bien; era un sujeto alto, buena figura, rubio y a pesar de la oscuridad sus ojos verdes brillaban como los de un gato.

 _"¡¿Un... un extranjero?!"_

Sho estaba muy asombrado por esa extraña escena, pero entonces su florida imaginación, por no decir mal intencionada imaginación, lo sacó del asombro para sumergirlo en los celos y la furia.

 _"¡¿Qué rayos hacia esa idiota con un extranjero en su cuarto?!"_

Para ese momento Deva había alcanzado la transformación total.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la cabeza de un Romeo descubierto solo cabía la adrenalina, y aunque estaba en riesgo su secreto, la adrenalina que sentía lo emocionaba, nunca había pasado por algo parecido. Se sentía como un niño al que habían descubierto con las manos en la masa… O cómo esos adolescentes que son descubiertos… Espera, prácticamente eso eran.

Comenzó a reírse mientras corría, y hasta soltó un aullido… Pero vinieron los pensamientos serios. Cuando se pudo tranquilizar de la carrera y las risas, empezó a meditarlo, pues ya hora de decirle y la próxima vez que tenga la oportunidad se lo diría sin falta, aunque le daba miedo como podría reaccionar esa chica.

 _"¡Ay! Me da un poco de pena haberla dejado así con el problema, me siento como un cobarde... pero no podía quedarme más, tal vez esté listo para contarle a Kyoko quien soy, pero eso es solo porque es ella... No estoy listo para anunciarlo al mundo... Ay... ¿Cómo saldrá de esta?"_

Se preguntaba Ren. Con algo de picardía pero también de culpabilidad… Imaginando, y acertadamente, que el interrogatorio ya había iniciado.

— Lamento haber interrumpido... —se disculpó con algo de sarcasmo— Vinimos porque creímos que tal vez estarías de malas y querrías compañía... Hmm —pausó y arqueó las cejas— No pensamos que estarías tan bien acompañada —el énfasis en el "acompañada" puso a Kyoko más sonrojada de lo que estaba.

— Pero, Kyoko-senpai... ¡¿Qué paso con Tsuruga Ren?! —reclamó, Chiori, algo asustada y con las mejillas en rojo intenso.

— ¡No! ¡No es lo que piensan! ¡No es lo que piensan!

— Sí, claro... —agregó Kanae, con una tos fingida.

— ¡Espera! ¿Con... con Tsuruga-san...? —preguntó Kyoko muy confundida.

— Si se entera que le fuiste infiel de esa manera...—Chiori dramatizó— No lo esperaba de ti... Me siento traicionada...

— ¡¿Infiel?! ¡¿De qué...?! ¡Espera! ¡Les juro que no es lo que piensan!

— Pero… ¿Qué esperabas?... Entramos a tu cuarto y... ¡Te encontramos abrazando a un atractivo extranjero en la oscuridad de la noche!

— Ah, Chiori… ¿No te diste cuenta que ese extranjero del que hablas era el mismo Tsuruga Ren? —Kanae se giró a Chiori, diciéndoselo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¡¿Qué... qué?! ¡¿En... en serio...?! —Miró a Kanae sorprendida que solo le dedicó una mirada monótona— ¡Lo hubieras dicho antes! —se viró hacia Kyoko y muy avergonzada le pidió perdón— ¡Dis... Discúlpanos! ¡No queríamos interrumpir!

— ¡Esperen! ¡¿Tsuruga Ren?! ¡¿El estafador matrimonial…?! —la señora se dio cuenta que se le escapó el apodo que su marido le dio al actor y al instante corrigió— ¡Digo! ¡Tu respetado senpai, Kyoko-chan?! —Kyoko estaba helada, así que cambió de dirección su pregunta hacia las otras chicas— ¡¿Kyoko-chan y...?! —las chicas solo se encogían de hombros, pues ni ellas estaban seguras, por lo que la jefa estaba más confundida aun y sonrojada al extremo.

— ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen, chicas! —Respiró— No saquen conclusiones… Eh… ¡No! Ese no era Tsuruga-san... Ese es... —bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos índices— La razón por la cual... —Kyoko aún no sabía cómo comenzar—Ay... —las miró ligeramente y ellas la miraban pidiendo una explicación— ¿Has pensado en Tsuruga-san últimamente no Mouko-chan?...

—Bueno... Todo el mundo está pensando en lo que pasó hoy... —le respondió con una mirada confundida.

— ¡Exacto!... Pues... Ese no era Tsuruga-san... Era... —se detuvo un segundo para tomar aire y luego escupió todo tan rápido que casi ni se le entendió— Él era Corn, un hada que conocí en mi infancia y somos grandes amigos.

Las mujeres se miraban entre ellas confundidas y juntas le volvieron a preguntar.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Kyoko entonces suspiró y luego de tomar valor inició una noche de cuentos de hadas y recuerdos felices de la amistad de Kyoko y su mágico amigo. Las mujeres se enternecieron, lloraron y rieron con la historia...pero algo les preocupaba...era obvio que Kyoko de verdad creía en lo que les estaba diciendo, cuando para ellas, por lo que Kyoko les conto sobre Guam, había una verdad 100% confirmada...Tsuruga Ren era el hombre detrás de todo esto. Mas no querían decirle a Kyoko por ahora... ¡No les creería de todos modos!... También descubrieron algo más. Kyoko estaba enamorada de Tsuruga Ren en ambas versiones, pero si se lo decían ella se lo iba a negar más, por lo que decidieron darse por no enteradas. Bueno eso aparte de la verdad más obvia, Tsuruga Ren estaba enamorado por completo de Kyoko.

Cuando ya se hacía tarde cambiaron al tema del trabajo y entonces Kyoko les mostro algo de la idea que tenía de Sora hasta ahora, a lo cual sus compañeras alabaron.

 _"Ese personaje se le ajusta muy bien... tienen mucho parecido en ciertas cosas..."_

Pensaban ellas, mientras miraban a su amiga hablarles cómo si fuese otra persona, la persona descrita en el guion. Después de un rato, se quedaron dormidas y luego de un sustancioso desayuno hecho por la jefa, en la mañana, las miembros de la Sección Ámame se retiraron a sus casas. En la estación de taxis tuvieron un intercambio de teorías sobre lo que en verdad sucedía, al mismo estilo de amas de casa comentando sobre su novela favorita.

— ¿Tú qué opinas Kanae?

— No me decido si Tsuruga Ren es el mismo rubio que Kyoko conoció en su infancia, o si en Guam, Tsuruga Ren, como quería conseguir un beso de Kyoko o hacer un acercamiento que con su rango de "senpai respetado" no podría conseguir, se hizo pasar por "Corn".

— Yo creo que si fuera la primera sería muy forzado... Muy de dorama —se acomoda el cabello— Pero dudo que Tsuruga Ren haga algo como eso... Siendo él, el arte de la conquista lo debe conocer bien... —suspiró— No necesitaría de estos métodos... Aunque en lo personal no es mi tipo… —puso los ojos en blanco.

— Seguro... —contestó indiferente Kanae— Pero estamos hablando de la primera miembro de la "Sección Rosa" después de todo...

— Es verdad.

— Pero si fuera que el niño de la infancia de Kyoko y Tsuruga Ren fueran la misma persona... ¿Por qué Tsuruga-san no se lo ha dicho hasta ahora? ¿Y por qué permite que Kyoko siga engañada así, pensando que son dos personas diferentes?

Toda esta charla era escuchada por un carismático cuatro ojos que no se pierde de nada, y que estaba cubriendo su rostro con un periódico, sentado en una banca pública.

 _"¡Oh Ren! No puedo creer que hayas echo algo así por el amor"_

Pensaba con un tonito burlón y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pues ya tenía con que molestar a Ren un rato... Aunque por supuesto, primero esperaría el momento adecuado, porque suponía que todo el circo de que Fuwa Sho iba a estar tan peligrosamente cerca de su Kyoko, lo iba a tener de malas por un buen rato.

— ¿Quién sabe? —Suspira agotada—... Parece que es un hombre más misterioso de lo que parece... —alza su mano para llamar la atención de un taxi— Aunque supongo que es el mismo sentimiento cuando no puedes decirle a un niño que Santa Claus no existe…

El taxi se detuvo y Kanae se subió en este, se despidió de Chiori y Yashiro muy contento por la información recibida volvió a lo suyo.

.

.

.

En otro lado de la ciudad, en ese pequeño departamento una bella mujer de mediana edad, se mordía las uñas preocupada. Ese "niño ingrato", como ella había bautizado, salió, muy impulsivo como siempre, la noche anterior sin decir nada con una sospechosa sonrisa. Y al volver ya casi al amanecer, apareció tumbando las puertas violentamente. No daba ánimos de preguntarle algo, por lo que Shoko se quedó con esas ganas de preguntarle y sacarle todo lo que se pudiese… Pero al menos por descarte ya tenía una idea irrefutable en su cabeza.

 _"Habrá pasado algo entre él, Kyoko y... Tsuruga Ren..."_

— Sho... —le habló a su representado— Hoy no tenemos trabajo pendiente, así que puedes tomarte el día para relajarte...

Shoko intentaba iniciar conversación para poder llegar a saciar su curiosidad o por lo menos matar el toxico silencio en el departamento. Pero sus palabras eran completamente ignoradas por el oxigenado, su mente y todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en lo que vio la noche anterior.

 _"¿Quién era ese extranjero? ¡¿Quién?!"_

Pensaba Sho, con su cara de Deva, recostado en el sofá de Shoko, mientras ella, preocupada, preparaba un café.

 _"¡¿Y ahora qué habrá pasado?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Espero que no dure en ese estado tanto tiempo como las otras veces!... Ahhh... Y eso que estaba de tan buen humor últimamente."_

Shoko inquieta tomaba atemorizada su café.

 _"Quiero preguntar, pero estoy segura de que será como siempre... Lo negará y empezará a hablar del supuesto poco atractivo de Kyoko..."_

Miró a su representado con compasión.

 _"Seguro vio que Tsuruga Ren y ella se volvieron más cercanos... Debe ser eso..."_

— ¿Ya están listos mis papeles para trasladarme a la LME? —por fin el teñido quebró el aterrador silencio.

— ¡Sí! —al instante respondió— Ya... está listo...

 _"No me lo esperaba..."_

— Perfecto... —sonrió— Parece que cierta niña olvido de quien era propiedad... —Shoko lo miró totalmente anonadada— Yo se lo haré recordar...

El silencio regreso pero esta vez, Sho parecía estar de un mejor humor, peligrosamente mejor.

 _"No me quiero imaginar lo que le espera a la pobre Kyoko-chan"_

Pensaba Shoko con preocupación y resignación, que aumento cuando vio unas líneas resaltadas en el guion que su representado había estado analizando hace unos minutos.

 **— ¡¿Te gusta?!**

 **— ¡Suéltame imbécil!**

 **— ¡Responde!**

 **— ¡No tengo porque hacerlo, Shinnoke!**

 **— ¡Sí tienes!**

 **— ¡¿De qué hablas fenómeno?! ¡¿Cuál?!**

 **— Porque eres mía... —respondió, Kei, justo antes de tomar sus labios por la fuerza, mientras la acorralaba en ese muro del abandonado callejón y mojándose bajo la intensa lluvia.**

 _"¡Oh, por dios!"_

Solo pudo pensar Shoko, con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente.

 _"Las cosas van a ponerse apasionadas… Suerte, Kyoko-chan… De verdad la necesitas…"_


	4. Chapter 4

Las semanas pasaron volando y de la nada la filmación comenzó, aunque aún seguían sin un reemplazo para, justamente, la villana principal de la historia... Y esa no era muy buena noticia, pues en esta versión Sakurako va a aparecer desde el principio cómo la eterna enamorada de Tsukasa, "amiga"de la infancia de los cuatro chicos, el juguete que Tsukasa usa a su antojo, y la mayor atormentadora de Makino... Por ese motivo, por ese cambió, hubieron escenas que simplemente no se pudieron filmar, y fue una cantidad considerable... Y lo peor es que no encontraban a alguien perfecto para el papel. Pero dejando de lado esa complicación en la filmación, Kyoko trabajó mucho para la creación de Sora, y el trabajo tuvo frutos, así que mientras filmaban todas las escenas posibles sin la villana, casi ni se sentía ese defecto. En la sesión de fotos no hubo mucho que comentar, excepto las locuras del fotógrafo, pero eso prefería no recordarlo. El problema actual de Kyoko, era algo que no se esperaba y a la vez sí, era algo que inquietaba y lastimaba su corazón... Algo a lo que se sentía impotente.

Honoka Ootomo, quien interpretaba a Shizuka Tôdo, parecía muy interesada en Ren Tsuruga, demasiado para su gusto ¿Pero Kyoko que podría hacer? Ella es la mejor y más reconocida súper modelo japonesa, reconocida incluso en el extranjero por su belleza asiática, simplemente era perfecta... Desgraciadamente perfecta. Y Kyoko, muy para su pesar, al verlos juntos no pudo evitar pensar que se veían bien juntos, que hacían buena pareja... ¡Era doloroso! Y además ni si quiera puede darse el lujo de estar celosa... Ella no es nada para él, más que su kohai.

 _"Este momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano de todas formas... ¡Lo sabías!"_

Pensaba Kyoko mientras que de lejos miraba como Honoka conversaba con Ren, mientras él, como siempre contestaba cordialmente con una sonrisa.

—¡Kyoko-chan! ¡Te llaman para la escena cuarenta y cinco! —la llamó un miembro del staff, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— ¡Si! —ella acudió inmediatamente, aunque seguía pensando en esa escena de coquetería de la súper modelo y Ren con mucho desagrado, y lo siguió hasta el set donde se filmaría la escena, donde un teñido sentado en un elegante sofa la estaba esperando.

— ¡Muy bien... Acción!—gritó Ogata y la escena comenzó.

Una sala elegante y privada, un hombre sentado en un elegante salón, mientras una atractiva camarera ponía el pedido de su cliente en la sofisticada mesa. La furia reprimida se podía ver en sus ojos dorados , mientras un complacido rubio teñido la observaba desde su asiento de rey.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste que trabajo aquí?

— Puedes llamarlo suerte... O destino...

— ¿Vienes aquí a humillarme?

— Ay...Daiga, Daiga, Daiga... —se ríe con ironía— ¿Por qué ese humor? Recuerda que soy el cliente más importante de esté lugar... —la mira desafiante— Deberias tratarme con más cariño... —agregó con un falso tono meloso.

— Ya termine de servir, que disfrute su pedido —la camarera se disponía a salir cuando el guardaespaldas del teñido la retuvo, entonces suspiro exhausta y se giró con furia a mirar a su detestado cliente— ¿Y ahora qué?

El chico chasqueo los dedos y otro de los guardaespaldas presenes en tal salón privado abrió una caja negra. Al abrirla el brillo de una majestuosa joya dejo a Daiga sin habla.

— ¿Qué opinas...? ¿Bonita no? El rubí con forma de rosa...

La chica recuperándose de la sorpresa, se puso seria, se cruzó de brazos y lo miro con desgano.

— ¿Vienes a restregarme tu dinero en mi cara? Se nota que no tienes nada que hacer...

— Es tuya...

Sus órbes ambarinas se abrieron incrédulos y se dirigieron hacia el arrogante oxigenado.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Bueno, puede ser tuya, al igual que cualquier cosa que me pidas... —la camarera cada vez estaba más incrédula— Pero... Tienes que hacer lo que te diga, ser mi diversión, mi nuevo juguete... Mía... ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? ¿No te parece una gran oportunidad para una chica como tú?

Hubo un largo silencio, pero, cuando parecía que se convertiría en eterno, la señorita, recuperada ya del gran asombro que le dejaron esas palabras, muy lentamente y de una forma inesperadamente seductora, habló.

—... ¿Hablas en serio? —coquetamente le servía el vino, y sus ojos dorados lo miraban intensamente, haciendo que él se ponga algo nervioso.

—... Sí... ¿Buena oferta no?

— Sí, es cierto, muchas chicas... —se acerca a él— Morirían por aceptar...

— Cierto... Te debes sentir afortunada...

— Tal vez... —sonrío— Pero yo... —comenzó a acercarse aún más, poco a poco, haciendo que él hombre se ponga rojo— ¡Prefiero la muerte, imbécil! ¡No aceptaría eso ni aunque estuviera loca! ¡¿Por quien me tomas, estúpido?! —le gritó enfadada mientras le tiraba todo el vino encima.

— No lo entiendo... ¡No te entiendo! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡Debes estar demente! ¡Esta propuesta la aceptaría cualquiera con dos dedos de frente! ¡¿Qué es lo que odias de mí?!

— ¡Todo! ¡Tu forma de ver a las personas como juguetes! ¡Te aprovechas de la gente y los pisoteas a tu antojo! ¡Te crees mucho por el dinero de tus padres, cuando no eres capas de hacer nada por ti mismo! ¡Te tiñes de rubio cuando se nota que eres bastante japonés! ¡Alienado! ¡Y...! ¡Y odio que nunca sigas las leyes de la escuela y no te digan nada!... ¡Ni usas uniforme! ¡Preferiría morirme antes que tenerte respeto! —el teñido se quedo sin palabras, y antes de salir por completo de la escena, la camarera dio un giro y agregó para terminar— Y para tu información, yo me valoro mucho más que esas niñas idiotas que se entregan a ti solo por tu dinero —al terminar de decir ésto cerro la puerta de un portazo.

— ¡Corte! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Kyoko! ¡Hermosoooo! —Ogata felicitó a Kyoko, mientras se secaba una lágrima—... ¡Fuwa-kun! ¡Tú también! ¡Tu expresión sorprendida fue asombrosa! ¡Parecía real! ¡Quién diría que para ser cantante actuabas tan bien!

La verdad era que Sho estaba sorprendido. Muchos no lo notaron pero prácticamente Kyoko influenciaba la actuación del orgulloso Sho. Esto lo mataba, era peor que cuando filmaron _Prisioner_.

— Sho... ¿Estás bien? —la preocupada manager iba al rescate.

— ¡De maravilla, Shoko, de maravilla! —irónicamente respondió para luego ir a buscar agua.

Eso lo dejó sin aliento, pues comenzaba a recordar cosas de su pasado con Kyoko. Muchs chicas solo andaban tras él por su popularidad y belleza, pensaba que Kyoko era igual que todas, pero cuando el mostraba ese lado que nadie aceptaba, solo Kyoko se quedaba a su lado.

 _"¿Ella me quería de verdad...?"_

— Ahora filmaremos la escena de las memorias de Sora... ¡María-chan, Naomi-chan y Hiou-kun, pasen a escena!

— Estoy muy emocionada de ser tu versión niña, Onee-sama...

— Para mí es un honor, María- chan...

Los pequeños se fueron a sus puestos y a la indicación de director la filmación comenzó. Esta era una escena original de esta adaptación de Hana Yori Dango, una escena en la que Rui y Tsukushi se conocen en el pasado, cuando eran niños... Se supone que en ese encuentro Rui le regala a Tsukushi un collar que era de su madre, pues no quería verlo más... Ella estaba muerta y ese collar solo le traía más dolor. En esta adaptación, Rui pierde a su madre en un accidente de auto, que ambos sufrieron luego de descubrir —de cruda manera— que su padre tenía una aventura con la madre de su mejor amigo, Tsukasa. Luego del accidente Rui quedó en cuidados intensivos por dos años —en esta versión Rui es el mayor del grupo por dos años— y cuando salió del hospital su padre se había casado con la madre de Tsukasa. Esto era un cambio original de la adaptación, querían darle más protagonismo y misterio al personaje de Rui, sin mencionar que querían hacer más dramática y emocionante la trama, pues obviamente su intención era impactar al público y no lo lograrían haciendo otra versión más. Volviendo a la escena, era un día lluvioso, una pequeña se escondía entre unos árboles a llorar por la muerte de la mujer que le dio la vida, ya habían pasado años y aunque quería hacerse la fuerte, y sacar adelante de su pequeña hermanita, cuando estaba en soledad sus sentimientos afloraban.

— Haces ruido... —se escuchó una voz infantil que venía de un asiento de parque, en el inmenso jardín de un cementerio.

La niña se secó las lagrimas y asomó la cabeza entre los troncos para ver quién le un niño, probablemente mayor que ella, sentado de espaldas y haciendo señas leves de que se acerque.

— ¿No tienes miedo de que te salte una araña al cabello...? —se sentía indiferencia en sus palabras.

Con algo de timidez y confusión la niña salió y se sentó a su costado. El niño parecía muy tranquilo y frío, pero tenía una huella de una única lagrima en su mejilla. En sus manos sostenía un collar con una gema rosada, muy bonito, que a la niña impresionó. Al darse cuenta de ésto, el niño rompió el silencio.

— ¿Te gusta?

Con vergüenza la niña solo asintió con la cabeza.

— Es tuya... —dijo entregándole la gema evitando mirarla más, con un tono sin alguna clase de emoción y los ojos vacíos, como si no tuviese alma en ese momento— Cosas maravillosas te pasarán... —Al decir se levantó para irse.

La niña quería detenerlo pero una pequeña y aguda voz angelical la llamaba...

— ¡Sora! ¡Sora! ¡La tía nos está buscando!

— ¡Yumiko! ¡Ya voy!

Antes de irse buscó con la mirada al misterioso niño, pero él ya se había ido. Entonces miró con candidez el collar y se lo puso. Otro de los cambios que se hicieron en la historia para diferenciarla de Hana Yori Dango, fue que en esta adaptación Tsukushi, luego de la muerte de su madre, se fue a vivir, junto a su hermana menor, con su tía quién era una criada en la mansión de la familia de Shizuka, por lo que ha vivido viendo desde una ventana pequeña de un sótano, perdón, desde una ventana de las habitaciones de empleados, la vida de los privilegiados, y una que otras veces ha sido cautivada por un misterioso niño, que no parecía muy feliz, pero a pesar de esa melancolía en sus ojos, había un brillo especial que la atrapó... Y ese niño justamente era Hanazawa Rui, o bueno Jun Fukushima. Dejó de verlo por un buen tiempo, el tiempo en el que estuvo internado en el hospital, y en esa escena que le regala el collar se suponía que fue el día en el que se enteró que su madre había muerto, ya que durante su recuperación, para que no sufra, nadie le dijo que su madre había muerto en el acto.

— ¡Corte! ¡Eso estuvo lindo!

— ¡Qué bien, María-chan! ¡Y sin ninguna falla! —le dijo Kyoko a María, luego miro a Hiou que también estaba por ahí— Tu también, Hiou-kun.

— Gracias... —secamente respondió, mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguien.

— ¡Si buscas a Moko-chan, está filmando la escena treinta y cuatro...!

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿De qué hablas Kyoko?...

Kyoko con la mirada le decía: "Negarlo es inútil".

—...¡Nos vemos luego!... — nervioso se despidió, mientras caminaba rápido dirigiéndose al lugar indicado.

— Como sea... ¡Estuviste sensacional, María-chan!

— Aprendí de ti, Onee-sama, ahora... —se quita el collar— Ten tu lindo collar, me da miedo perderlo...

— Gracias... —Kyoko, con delicadeza, se ponía la "Princesa Rosa".

— Parece que la "Princesa Rosa" se luce muy bien en la filmación... —una sensual voz masculina vino detrás de Kyoko, provocando una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, y entonces sintió sus dedos en su cuello, pues abrochó el collar, lo cual causó un violento respingo en ella.

— ¡Tsu-Tsuruga-san! —Kyoko estaba que no sabía a donde mirar ni qué decir, pues él la miraba intensamente y ella no podía aguantar esa sonrisa, pues él se puso muy feliz cuando dijo que la "Princesa Rosa" era muy especial para ella, y si lo que querían era algo que le dé fuerza a su Sora (Makino), esa gema era la indicada. Le cambio el diseño para que no se vea igual a la de Natsu, pero la rosada gema seguía siendo la misma.

— ¡Ren-sama! —María se abrió paso para llegar a él, y abrió los brazos esperando a ser atendida.

— Actuaste muy bien, María... —la carga y la mira con ternura— Parece que tendrás un gran futuro como actriz...

— ¡Espero algún día co-protagonisar un drama contigo, Ren-sama! ¡Así como Onee-sama! ¡Y poder ser tu novia aunque sea en ficción! ¡Qué suerte, Onee-sama! —la agrandada y sincera niña mencionó inocentemente, haciendo que Kyoko se sonroje furiosamente.

 _"¡Ja! Ya me esperaba esa reacción... "_

Pensaba Ren, algo entretenido.

— Bueno... Para eso tendrás que trabajar bastante, aunque tu talento natural te ayudará bastante, igual que a ayudado a Mogami-san.

 _"¡Espera! ¡¿Tsuruga-san me está alagando ahora?! ¡¿Está alagando mi actuación?!"_

Kyoko se emocionó de pensar eso, él la reconocía.

— Tsuruga-san... —se sonrojó— Gracias, pero no creo que sea tanto así...

Ren iba a contradecirle y reclamarle por ser tan modesta, pero antes de que lo haga recibió el llamado para ir a escena. Kyoko se fue a su camerino rápidamente, no quería verlo, por lo menos no hasta que sea el momento, pues en poco tiempo filmarían la escena en la que su personaje los ve besándose... No, en definitivamente no quería pensar en eso. Se metió a la ducha y hacía lo posible por distraer su mente, pero no lo lograba, de todas formas terminaba pensando en él, en Honoka y su público interés en él... ¡No aguantaba! Era un gran tortura para ella, como un fuego que le hacía arder el pecho, eran esos malditos celos, tan venenosos, y nocivos para el alma... Se empezaba a preguntar si tal vez la modelo, a la que admiraba tanto que en ella basó el personaje de su Natsu, lo lograría conquistar ¡¿Qué haría en ese caso?! ¡¿Cómo evitarlo?! ¿Evitarlo? No, ella no tenía cómo, ni se creía con el derecho de hacerlo... Intentaba de nuevo olvidar el asunto... ¡Lamentablemente su cabeza no la dejaba pensar en otra cosa!

La escena fue en un elegante cuarto. Honoka lo miraba confundida, él con intensidad... Al rato él con fuerza en sus pisadas camino hacia ella y la besó. El beso era intenso, ambos se necesitaban. Ese también era uno de los cambios, se suponía que en esta versión, Rui se le declaró a Shizuka y se besaron intensamente, pero ella no le respondió, y al día siguiente ella se fue del país.

— ¡Corte! ¡Ahora la del aeropuerto!

La escena era la réplica de un aeropuerto, Ren miraba desolado, mientras Honoka lo miraba con c ulpa y decía adiós con sus manos, llevándose sus maletas. Era la escena en la que Shizuka abandonaba a Rui por primera vez.

— ¡Fantástico! ¡Buen trabajo! ¡Podemos tomar un descanso!

Ren se disponía a irse a buscarla, buscar a Kyoko pues había desaparecido y no la encontraba, cuando Honoka empezó a hablarle.

— Ren... ¿Estarás desocupado este fin de semana?

— No estoy seguro,señorita Ootomo... —le sonrió por cortesía— Al parecer, mi agenda, como siempre, está llena.

— ¿En serio? Lo que sucede es que... —se acerca le acaricia el brazo seductoramente— Algunos amigos y yo... Nos vamos a reunir el sábado en Cacao Nigths, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir...

— Lo lamento, pero de estar mi agenda desocupada no iría... —la sonrisa coqueta de la modelo de esfumó, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando— No concurro mucho a esos lugares donde la prensa amarilla esta al acecho...

Honoka estaba ligeramente impactada, nadie nunca la había rechazado, es más ella nunca tenía que invitar a salir a nadie, a ella siempre la invitaban primero... Pero, en cierto modo eso era lo que más la motivaba.

— ¡Hey Kijima!

— ¡Oh! Murasame... —Kijima se estaba riendo— Llegas tarde para ver eso.

— ¡¿Otra vez?! —Murasame giró el rostro al instante hacia el lugar donde Kijima miraba antes de su aparición.

— Sí...

— Qué desperdicio... Es tan hermosa... ¿Por qué tú no vas a por ella? —le dio una palmada en el hombro a Kijima— Creí que eras el tiburón de éstos mares...

— Entre fieras nos respetamos...

— ¡Pero Honoka-san es muy guapa!... ¡No! ¡Es hermosa!

— Sí, pero él ya fijo su vista en otro pez muy bonito y apetitoso... —Kijima comentó haciendo gestos en dirección a Kyoko.

Kyoko para entonces ya había salido de su camerino y miraba con duda los deliciosos bocadillos dispuestos en una mesa. Estaba mejor, no, en realidad solo parecía estar mejor, con una sonrisa falsa, la que aprendió de él, disfrazaba su preocupación y todos le creían. Los trabajadores la atendieron y le recomendaron algunos, también le sirvieron bebida.

— ¡¿Kyoko Mogam...?! —no terminó cuando Kijima le tapó la boca.

— ¡Cállate! —cuando vio que Murasame se calmó, le dejó libre.

— No está mal, es linda y por mí... —la recorrió con sus ojos de pies a cabeza— Sí le voy... —lo consideró mientras miraba como Kyoko agradecía por los bocadillos, dejando encantados a los trabajadores del estudio— Pero... —devolvió su vista a Honoka— ¡Hablamos de Honoka Ootomo!

— ¡Ja! No la subestimes... —Kijima suspiró recordando cómo la había subestimado antes— Pronto te morderás la lengua... te lo aseguro...

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Tal vez ahora no lo notes... —sonrió nostálgico— pero de este mar ella es la sirena más bella...

— ¿Tú crees?...

— Yo iría tras ella, ganas no me faltan, si no fuera porque odio las complicaciones... Parece de esas chicas que andan amarradas a mil cadenas de castidad —se rió— Eso no es para nada mi estilo, además creo que en ese triángulo amoroso no hay espacio para mí... —añadió mirando como Sho le hacía bromas infantiles a una enfadada Kyoko— Es un idiota pero es obvio que está interesado...

— ¿Fuwa Sho?... Nah... —encogió los hombros incrédulo—Míralo, parece que solo la está molestando...

— Justo por eso... ¿No recuerdas la primaria, Murasame? El clásico de molestar a esa niña que te hace sentir un bobo... —Murasama ladeo la cabeza y consideró la idea.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Prepárense filmaremos la escena de la fiesta!

— Creo que ahora te darás cuenta, Murasame...

Kyoko se dirigía a maquillaje, de mejor humor aunque algo pensativa, sin imaginar que antes de abrir la puerta llegaría a escuchar algo interesante.

— ¡Así que de todas maneras lo atraparás! ¡Eh Honoka-chan! —decía Watanabe-san, la representante de Honoka.

— Ya estoy determinada... —contestaba Honoka, firmemente.

— Pero me parece extraño que no se haya interesado en ti hasta ahora... ¡Trabajaron juntos varias veces en algunas revistas! ¡Ustedes fueron los "One million and Lady Million" de Asia! ¡Ambos trabajaron juntos en varios comerciales de Paco Rabanne! ¡¿Nunca te pidió el número?!

— Jamás... —admitió con un suspiro— Pero eso lo hace interesante...

— Tsuruga Ren... ¿Tendrá novia?

— ¿Tú que crees?

— No lo creo, eso se sabría rápido... —lo pensó y entonces se le vino algo a la mente— Pero me da mala espina esa Kyok...

— ¡Kyoko! —Honoka se dio cuenta de la presencia de la sospechosa que la miraba con sorpresa, entendió el por qué, pausó y suspiró— ¿Escuchaste nuestra conversación?

— ¡Disculpe, Ootomo-san! ¡En serio lo lamento! —hizo mil reverencias en señal de disculpa, muy avergonzada— Es que venía por la escena de la transformación de Sora... Y... ¡Solo buscaba a la Musa! —explicó con la mirada en el suelo, no tenía el valor de alzarla.

— Jelly Woods aún no llega...

— Gracias... —Kyoko estaba por irse, con mucha molestia contenida.

— ¡Espera!

— ¿Sí...?

— Ya que sabes del tema, me gustaría que me ayudes de alguna manera...

— ¿Yo...?

— ... Verás me he dado cuenta que eres muy cercana a Ren... —Kyoko se sorprendió ante este comentario.

—... Solo le parece...

— No, eso es obvio, siempre se preocupa por ti... Y es más, cuando te menciona... Siempre es con orgullo, como un maestro orgulloso de su alumna.

—... ¿De verdad...?

— Parece que para él eres una gran amiga... ¡No! Más que eso, es como si para él fueras tan importante como una hermana menor.

Escuchar la palabra "amiga" nunca le había dolido tanto a Kyoko, y la palabra "hermana" aun más. Ella quería desaparecer de ahí inmediatamente, solo quería esconderse y estar sola, pero teniá que fingir una sonrisa, solo eso le quedaba.

Kyoko uso todas sus fuerzas de actuación y con una falsa sonrisa preguntó:

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

— Primero que nada... ¿Tiene novia o alguien que le interese?

— Pues... —al instante vinieron a ella los recuerdos de las confesiones que hace ya un buen tiempo su sempai le contó a Boo, sobre esa chica de preparatoria y sobre que no se le permitía ser feliz— Hace mucho tiempo... —suspiró con melancolía y tristeza— Mencionó algo de una chica que amaba... —la depresión le llegó a los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que su corazón le saboteó su actuación pues Honoka la miraba sorprendida, así que regresó al instante a su sonrisa y terminó— Pero fue hace tiempo, no creo que deba preocuparse por ello...

— Entiendo, gracias...

— De nada. —Kyoko salió, totalmente feliz de que al fin se había acabado esa incomoda charla, y una vez que sintio´que ya nadie le veía comenzó a correr.

— Honoka... Creo que ella está interesada en Tsuruga Ren... Ten cuidado.

— No es una amenaza, mientras ella crea que no es correspondido y mientras este en su cabeza bien claro que no esta a la altura... —se arregla el cabello— No intentará nada.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, una escondida Jelly Wood tenía algo en mente.

 _"Pero está vez no te saldrás con la tuya, Honoka..."_

Kyoko se resignó a esperar noticias de la musa mágica en la cafetería, intentando que no le afecte lo que escuchó. Pero algo le animaba, su senpai nunca mostró interés en Honoka, nunca. Mientras comía una dona, vio la pequeña y delgada figura de la musa acercarse.

— ¡Musa-sama!

— No hay tiempo que perder, acompáñame...

Se llevo a Kyoko a un camerino y su labor comenzó. Al terminar le dio a Kyoko una bolsa.

— Es un regalo, póntelo. —ordeno.

— ¿De acuerdo...?

Al terminar de cambiarse Kyoko salió y la estilista quedó sin habla.

 _"¡Mejor de lo que imaginé!"_

Pensó ella.

— ¡Kyoko, Chiori y Honoka! ¡La escena de la transformación! —llamó el trabajador.

Kyoko salió del camerino dejando impactado a quien la veía.

 _"Parece que no debo subestimarte..."_

Honoka decía mentalmente, al ver a su rival.

— ¡Acción!

Gritó el director y la magia en el set comenzó al instante.

Un precioso salón de fiestas lleno de gente elegante, una hermosa escalera, por donde en cualquier momento bajaría una princesa. Los "Angels" conversaban tranquilamente y un aburrido Jun tomaba su vino, indiferente e ignorándolos a todos.

— Hermana... ¡Diviértete! —una complacida Yumiko, o Yuki, animaba a su hermana mayor, pues en esta historia Yuki y Tsukushi son hermanas.

— Solo voy porque insistieron —respondió Sora (Makino) resignada.

— Bien... —carraspeó para llamar la atención— Acompáñame, por favor —Mitchell (Shizuka) la tomó del brazó y la guió por los pasillos hasta llegar a una gran puerta— Espera aquí...

La modelo abrió la puerta y todos al instante la miraron, su vestido rojo era encantador y su belleza se había triplicado.

— ¡Hasta que por fin apareces! —reclamó Kei, el oxigenado quien ya estaba aburrido por la espera.

— Gracias por venir a esta fiesta, agradezco a todos la bienvenida que me dan... —sonríe dulcemente a todos— Ya extrañaba mi hogar... Y bueno, ahora les voy a presentar a una amiga muy importante para mí —le hizo señas a Sora con la mirada y de la oscuridad salió un ángel que dejó a todos sin aliento.

La cara de Sho se quedó con una divertida expresión.

 _"¡De verdad es un demonio!"_

Kyoko bajaba por las escaleras, su mirada era desafiante y su caminar de una diosa de la guerra. Sus labios estaban rojos, su bello vestido definía su cintura y la hacía verse con más curvas, mientras su cuello era adornado por su inseparable princesa rosa. Sus ojos dorados se veían más grandes y estaban resaltados por la sombra azul noche, haciendo que su espíritu guerrero se vea más intenso. Con ninguno de sus personajes se había visto tan bella como en ese momento, y así dejó deslumbrados a todos. Nadie estaba actuando en ese momento, sinceramente estaban sorprendidos. Murasame miraba impactado como esa belleza bajaba por las escaleras, volteó a ver a Kijima quien ademas de estar sorprendido con su mirada le decía un "te lo dije", muy orgulloso. El único que no estaba tan sorprendido era Ren, que intentaba disimular su mirada angelical, sin mucho éxito.

— ¡Corte! Lo dejaremos así por hoy...

— ¡Kyoko-chan! —Yashiro apareció muy emocionado— ¡Te ves fantástica! ¡Como un ángel! ¡No! ¡Como una diosa! ¡¿Cierto, Ren?!

Kyoko esperaba expectante y algo avergonzada la respuesta.

— Es verdad —Yashiro asentía muy alegre— Pero no estoy muy impresionado...

— ¡¿Qué?! —Yashiro se estaba molestando y Kyoko estaba algo sorprendida y decepcionada.

— No me impresioné porque para mí, Mogami-san, sin importar el momento, siempre me pareció hermosa...

— ¡Tsuruga-san! ¡No-no diga cosas así! ¡Esto es Japón! ¡Lo pueden malinterpretar! —Kyoko, como siempre, empezó a reclamar por la facilidad con la que Ren podía decir cosas como esas de la nada— Además, todo es gracias a la princesa Rosa... —terminó la frase con su mirada soñadora.

— Yo no lo creo así... —Ren estaba algo molesto con la facilidad con la que ella se subestima a sí misma e ignora sus cumplidos— Recuerda lo que te dije, el ochenta por ciento es por ti... —con su mirada hechicera dejó a Kyoko en un limbo, con la mente en blanco.

— ¡Tsuruga! ¡Ootomo! ¡Kyoko! ¡Fuwa! ¡Murasame! ¡Kijima! ¡Filmaremos la escena del beso de Jun con Mitchell!

 _"Ya lllegó el momento... "_

Pensaba Kyoko con resignación.


	5. Chapter 5

Los actores fueron llevados a un hermoso jardín que representaba el jardín de los Kuge, el jardín de la Shizuka de esta historia.

— En esta escena Mitchell y Jun se besan mientras Sora, que no quiere aceptar que está enamorada de Jun, los ve y se da cuenta que ya es tarde, que ya se enamoró y le rompieron el corazón. En esos momentos Kei la observaba desde lejos y no solo se entera de que está enamorado de Sora, sino que también ella está enamorada de su hermanastro, Jun. Eso lo enfurece y a la vez lastima... Él no quería enamorarse pero al final de todas maneras cayó y para colmo de alguien a quien creía inferior... ¡Acción!

— Jun... —suspira, dándole la espalda— ¿Sabes por qué me fui?

— Tengo mis sospechas...

— Nosotros... Yo... No puedo estar contigo... —se gira para mirarlo a los ojos— No me gustan las ataduras, no puedo dejar de ser libre, no puedo quedarme en un solo lugar... Es mi naturaleza...

— Me abandonaste sin decirme tu respuesta... ¡Cuando pienso que te tengo, que estarás a mi lado, siempre escapas!

— ¡Es mi naturaleza! ¡No quiero que sufras así que olvídalo! ¡Olvida lo que me dijiste esa noche!

— ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no puedo?! —exclamó con furia, para después tomarla firmemente de los brazos y darle un apasionado beso, que fue correspondido— ¡Te necesitó a mi lado!

Mientras todo eso pasaba Sora miraba la escena con una silenciosa lágrima bajando por su mejilla.

— ¿Por qué...? —un pequeño hipo se le escapó— Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo... —se decía para sí, Kyoko, perdón, Sora— No... No es como sí... ¡No! —huyó de la escena, intentando contener ese llanto que amenazaba por explotar con sus sentimientos, para no ser más contenidos.

Mientras Sho, es decir Kei, miraba la escena con el corazón partido y con ira. Pero Sho no estaba actuando, tampoco Kyoko, y eso era lo que más le molestaba. Sho estaba enfurecido de darse cuenta de que había perdido, y ver esas lágrimas que eran reales... Ni si quiera la influencia del reto pudo evitar lo inevitable.

— Kei, parece que... Está vez perdiste —con lástima, Naoki (Sojiro), informó a su líder.

— Pero tranquilo, después de todo... Jun solo tiene ojos para Mitchell —agregó Kai (Akira) intentando que eso sea de consuelo.

El corazón de Kyoko tenía un nuevo número uno, eso mataba a Sho por dentro. Al escuchar esas palabras de los actores, sin darse cuenta, con furia se quitó violentamente la corbata y la aventó lejos, y corrió detrás de ella.

— ¡Corte! ¡Bien hecho, Fuwa-kun! ¡Bien hecho chicos!

Sho fue detenido por Shoko, pues iba en serio a correr hacía donde se fue Kyoko, pero Shoko negó con la cabeza, él chistó los dientes con fastidio, y se amargó aún más pues Kijima sí fue tras Kyoko; Ren también estaba enfadado por dentro, por el mismo motivo, solo que en su caso fue Honoka quien lo detuvo, y no daba chance de escape.

Mientras tanto Kyoko se fue corriendo al baño, se miró al espejo, su cara estaba hecha un desastre, como la vez en la que confesó sus sentimientos por su amado ante el presidente. Pero no podía ser así, fue solo actuación, no había sentimientos en ese beso... ¿Verdad? No, ella sabía que no, la misma Honoka lo dijo, él nunca mostró interés en ella, pero... ¿Ynsi no mostraba interés en Honoka porque sigue enamorado de la chica de la que le habló a Bou?... Kyoko estaba frustrada ¡¿Quién era ella?! Pero entonces algo se le vino a la cabeza, hasta el momento la misteriosa señorita nunca dio señales de vida, y eso lo sabía bien pues había pasado mucho tiempo con su senpai y en ningún momento lo vio recibir mensajes que no sean de trabajo, y nunca estaba ocupado después del trabajo, siempre estaba en casa cuando ella lo llamaba para encontrarse o para ir a practicar escenas o por consejos... Y esa evidencia era suficiente para afirmar que él sigue soltero... ¿Y si no funcionó?... Entonces una luz de esperanza llegó a su corazón, pero... ¡¿Qué hacer si de todas formas le quedaba ese dolor?!

Salió del baño un poco más animada, arreglándose un poco el cabello y sobándose la nariz, para encontrarse frente a frente con Kijima, quien le extendía una botella de agua.

— Bien, ahora sigamos con ustedes... ¡Tsuruga-kun! ¡Honoka-chan! ¡Acción!

Se escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos que asustó a Rui y a Shizuka, osea, a Jun y a Mitchell.

— Creo que hay alguien ahí...

— ¡Espera! —la agarró, con algo de brusquedad, del brazo— ¡No volverás a escapar!

— Jun...

— ¡Solo será está noche! —suspira y se calma, para agregar con severidad— Solo te esperare está noche... Si para mañana no estás en Japón, no volveré a esperarte... —al decir esto, Rui o Jun, salió de la escena.

— ¡Corte! ¡Me encanta!

— Buen trabajo, Ren...

— Gracias, señorita Ootomo... —ya se marchaba hacia donde Kyoko y Kijima habían ido, pero ella lo volvió a detener.

— Muchas veces le he dicho que podía llamarme Honoka, pero dejando eso de lado, supongo que asistirá a la fiesta de Dimitri... Me preguntaba si tenía pareja.

Mientras Honoka hablaba, Kyoko había vuelto en compañía de Murasame y Kijima, Sho venía detrás de ellos, pues finalmente logró ir a buscarla cuando Shoko se distrajo.

— En verdad me sorprendiste, Kyoko-chan, además de buena actriz muy bella... —la tomó de la mano y la alagaba mirándola directamente a los ojos— Esas lágrimas parecen reales... —Kijima limpiaba una única lagrima que había en su mejilla.

— Yo puedo limpiarme sola, Kijima-san... —le dijo limpiándose con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo.

Kyoko miró la escena y se quedó petrificada, recordando todo lo que había escuchado un rato atrás y para colmo ese beso que, aunque fue simple actuación, se clavó dolorosamente en su pecho como una daga. Su corazón ardía fuertemente, ese sentimiento que tanto daño le había hecho en el pasado, había vuelto reforzado.

 _"Se ven perfectos juntos..."_

Una de las cosas que más le molestaba era que si seguía viéndolos sus sentimientos podrían ser descubiertos, pero por alguna razón sus ojos no dejaban de observarlos. Kijima se dio cuenta y sintió lástima por Kyoko... Ella le gustaba y le caía bien.

 _"Perdón, Ren, pero creo que necesitas un empujón... Tú también, Fuwa"_

— Kyoko-chan... ¿Estás libre esta noche? —le preguntó con ese clásico tono seductor.

—... Pues no lo sé, Kijima-san... —le respondió inocentemente.

— Kijima... ¿No dijiste que no querías meterte en complicaciones? —susurró Murasame.

— Solo quiero darles motivación a esos gallitos... —aclaró, Kijima, del mismo modo— Este gallinero se debe alborotar de vez en cuando —luego de dicho esto, se volvió hacia Kyoko y continuó hablándole— Está noche no tengo nada que hacer y me preguntaba si querías ir a algún lugar divertido...

Ren y Sho al instante notaron el movimiento del playboy y se pusieron en alerta. Por su parte, Sho miraba la escena, desconcertado y molesto.

 _"Coqueteando en pleno set ¡Esa desvergonzada me va a escuchar!"_

Ren se dirigía a paso ligero al mismo lugar que Sho, dejando a Honoka atrás con una falsa sonrisa.

 _"¡No, Kijima, no te dejaré!"_

Sho llegó primero, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo fue interrumpido.

— ¡Mogami-san...! ¿Ya sabes a qué hora saldrás para que te espere?

— ¡Tsuruga-san!... —se puso nerviosa, ella sabía que a Ren no le gustaba que hable con Kijima, aparte, para su desgracia, la falsa sonrisa estaba devuelta—... ¿Esperarme?

— ¡No me digas que lo olvidaste! ¡Eso es cruel! —exclamó haciendo el puchero de cachorrito de Cain Heel.

 _"¡Oh no! ¡Nii-san ha vuelto más poderoso...!"_

— Lo siento... Creo que sí...

— Prometiste que me prepararías una cena al estilo Kyoto esta noche en mi departamento al mismo tiempo que ensayamos...

— ¡¿En serio?!... —Kyoko intentaba recordar pero no se le venía ningún recuerdo de eso a la mente, probablemente porque nunca pasó— ¡Perdóneme, Tsuruga-san! ¡No sé dónde tengo la cabeza!...

—... Ay... —suspiró—... Bueno... Si quieres compensarme... —le acaricia el cabello, intencionalmente para dejarle en claro las cosas a Kijima— Tendrás que hacer una cena muy rica... —la forma en la que dijo esa frase, se podía interpretar de muchas formas.

— ¡No lo dude! —Kyoko, como siempre, no se dio cuenta de las miradas de advertencia que Ren le dedicaba a Kijima, ni la sonrisa traviesa y satisfecha de este.

Sho no podía creer lo que estaba pasando delante de sus narices, lo peor era que sus pies no se movían y sus labios no articulaban palabras... Kijima se dio cuenta y le miró con compasión.

 _"Lo lamento, Fuwa... Creo que Ren ganó está vez..."_

— ¡Disculpen la interrupción pero, Kyoko, ya salieron las fotos! —Kanae apareció de repente.

— ¡¿Ya?!

— ¡Ven a ver! —Kanae se llevó a Kyoko a la calle, Ren por curioso las siguió— ¡Están por todos lados! —señalaba a un gran anunció donde se podían ver a las tres miembros de la Sección Ámame posando al estilo de ángeles en un paraíso.

 **Heaven**

— ¡Dimitri adoró las fotos y nos envió esto a las tres! —Kanae le entregaba a su amiga una invitación morada muy elegante— La fiesta el mes que viene... ¡Ah! Pero no es lo único... — le dio a su amiga, con mucho pesar, la revista "Heaven".

 _ **«Los ángeles de Lory... La Sección "Love Me" y sus estrellas en ascenso...»**_

Decía el titular en la portada de la revista, y, casi acaparándola por completo, una foto de Lory sentado en un sofá mientras las miembros de la sección estaban sentadas a su alrededor.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo tomaron esas fotos?! —al mirar la revista encontró varias fotos que no sabía que habían tomado.

— ¡Salí en una revista con ese maldito overol! —Kanae gritó muy molesta.

— El presidente Lory seguro quería darle publicidad a la sección... —comentó, Ren, para sí.

— ¡¿Qué les parece mi querida sección?! —Lory realizaba otra de sus extravagantes entradas, viniendo montado a un elefante.

 _"Presidente..."_

— A Dimitri le encanto las fotos que hicieron y como en un segundo se hicieron populares decidí darle un lugar en la portada de "Heaven" publicitando sus nombres... ¡Ahora tienen club de fans en línea con millones de admiradores! ¡Sin contar el club de fans de Mogami-kun!

— ¡¿Cuándo paso todo esto?!

— Hace meses Natsu y la pandilla ya tenía club de fans... ¡Pero ahora, Mogami-kun, eres un éxito! ¡Dimitri te ama! ¡Quiere más proyectos contigo para que representes las marcas patrocinadoras! ¡Quiere conocerte! Y las fiestas de Dimitri son sumamente públicas ya que a la vez se celebra el aniversario de la revista, van muchas celebridades y ustedes no serán la excepción. Tomaremos esa oportunidad para anunciar "Demons Heaven" y el debut protagónico de "Kyoko".

— ¡¿Pero teníamos que salir con el uniforme en la revista?! —Kanae reclamó.

— ¡Pero si ese uniforme es un orgullo! —Lory exclamó haciéndose el ofendido.

— Ese es un buen plan...

— ¡Qué bueno que estas aquí, Ren! Es obvio que con lo que te ama Dimitri, eres un invitado VIP, entonces... ¡Tú serás el acompañante de Mogami-kun!

— ¡¿Eh?! —Kyoko estaba totalmente sorprendida, y. aunque le gustaba la idea, iba a oponerse... Pues le dolería más escuchar rechazar la oferta a Ren anunciando que iría con Honoka, pero Ren la interrumpió antes de que lo haga.

— Será un placer.

— ¡Espera!... Creí que... —bajó la cabeza para intentar cubrir su tristeza— Creí que... Ootomo-san le había invitado...

— Rechace su invitación. —esa respuesta dejó una gran impresión y un gran alivio en Kyoko.

— Será muy bueno para publicitar la serie que ustedes vallan juntos... En especial por tu seguridad, Mogami-kun.

— ¿Mi seguridad? —Kyoko miró confundida a Lory, esperando a que le aclaré eso que había dicho.

— Muchas estrellas van a ser invitadas, la prensa estará en cada rincón a la espera, en especial la sensacionalista... Y muchos son hombres atrevidos, cualquier cosa pequeña se podría convertir en un rumor que arruine tu imagen.

— Es cierto...

Lory miró paternalmente a Kyoko, y luego de reojo miró a las otras miembros, pues Chiori también había aparecido por ahí, y ambas estaban escapando disimuladamente, sonrío ladinamente y se dirigió a ellas.

— ¡Pero ustedes no se libran! —Chiori y Kanae se quedaron estáticas— En "Demons Heaven", Yumiko (Yuki) , tu personaje, Amamiya-kun, se queda con el personaje de Kijima-kun, así que lo recomendable sería que vayas con él.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Es sólo cosa de publicidad... —aclaró encogiéndose de hombros— Y como Mei, el personaje de Kotonami-kun, es hermana del personaje de Fuwa-kun... —se dirigió a Kanae— Pues recomiendo que vayas con Fuwa-kun, Kotonami-kun.

— ¡Me niego!

— Solo es una sugerencia... Si ya tienen una pareja planeada vayan con esa... —se comienza a ir, pero de repente para en seco y vuelve a voltear— ¡Pero eso sí! ¡Llevar pareja es obligatorio para ustedes! —Ordenó por último, estrictamente, el presidente mientras las miembros de la "sección del tóxico rosa" asentían asustadas— Bueno, ya que todo está dicho me retiro.

El presidente se fue en su elefante mientras el alboroto de las chicas de la Sección Ámame... ¡¿A quién llevarían de pareja?!

Las miembros de la sección love me estaban alteradas por lo de conseguir pareja. Y Kyoko estaba completamente nerviosa.

— ¡Ni muerta iré con Fuwa Sho! —juraba Kanae.

— No iré con Kijima-san… —Chiori declaró.

— ¡Confianza chicas! —Kyoko intentaba animarlas— Seguro que ustedes encontrarán una alternativa...

— ¡Eso dices porque ya tienes pareja! —le echaron en cara a Kyoko, para luego seguir con su sufrimiento.

Entonces Kyoko se dio cuenta de la realidad.

"¡Iré de pareja de Tsuruga-san!"

De solo imaginarlo casi se sonrojaba, pero recordó que estaba en público y utilizó toda su fuerza para actuar natural.

— Mogami-san... —le llamó la atención esa voz que la estremecía— Creo que debemos volver a la filmación —susurró Ren en su oído, provocando descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo de Kyoko.

— ¡Sí! —afirmó nerviosamente, Kyoko, y de un brinco se alejó tres metros.

Ren y Kyoko volvían a la filmación, aparentemente tranquilos pero con sus corazones alborotados.

"Me debes una Ren."

Pensaba Kijima, mientras miraba a los tórtolos llegar al estudio, juntos.

En el remolque, Sho estaba recostado en su mecedora, pensando y pensando, dándole vueltas a lo que observaba y al sorprendente avance que su rival había alcanzado.

— ¿Sho...? ¿Y ahora que te paso?

— ¡Estoy perfectamente bien Shoko!

 _"¡Este niño! Creí que con una oportunidad como esta, dejaría la terquedad y haría algo...no sé qué pasará, pero de que Tsuruga Ren tiene mucha ventaja, la tiene."_

— Ya vuelvo...traeré unas bebidas... –dio aviso, su representante.

— Como quieras...

En soledad Sho se reclamaba a sí mismo, y su debate interno comenzó.

 _"Irá a su departamento..."_

 _«¡¿Y qué?!»_

 _"Ese actorcito de quinta hará un movimiento"_

 _«¡¿Y qué?! ¡Vamos! ¡Eres Fuwa Sho! ¡Puedes conseguirte a la mejor mujer de Japón! ¡¿A quién le importa Kyoko?!»_

 _"Soy Fuwa Sho."_

Sho trataba de animarse a sí mismo, hasta que por su cerebro no dejaban de fluir recopilaciones de imágenes de Kyoko, antes y después de separarse, y los comentarios de los hombres en las calles al ver sus anuncios resonaban en sus oídos.

— Esa Kyoko... Es tan, tan hermosa… Incluso nunca había visto una súper modelo así en todo Japón... Y ella solo es actriz…

— Tienes razón, seguro que es la mejor mujer en Japón actualmente...

 _"¡Maldición! ¡Esa idiota! ¡Vampiro!"_

 _— Yo... Haría cualquier cosa por Sho-chan..._

Recordaba Sho con melancolía esa sonrisa cándida, sus ojitos ámbar brillando tan ilusionados, y sus mejillas rosadas, diciéndole cuán importante era él en su vida.

 _"Ya nunca más... Me dirás así... ¿Verdad...?"_

Al instante una escena insoportable invadió su cabeza. Fue en el día en el que se reunieron para la sesión de fotos.

— ¡Tsuruga-san! ¡No me diga que solo comió un Onigiri! —suspiró para aliviar un poco su enojo- Sabía que no podía confiar en Yashiro-san.-terminó su llamada de atención cruzándose de brazos.

— Disculpa, Kyoko-chan, no pude convencerlo... —se disculpó el cuatro ojos.

— Es que… Se nos hacía tarde… —Ren la miró con mirada de cachorrito.

Sho quien miraba de lejos, se preguntaba cómo era posible que ese hombre haga ese tipo de expresiones, pero la expresión de Kyoko era indescriptible… Y esa expresión fue lo que encendió todas las alarmas de Sho.

— Ya… Bien… —parecía nerviosa, más bien lo estaba, suspiró resignada y continuó— Qué bueno que lo presentí... —sacó algo de su mochila- Tenga, Tsuruga-san... —lo entregó, algo sonrojada, a su "respetado" senpai.

Al verlo, al instante, al instante la expresión de Sho empezó a deformarse… Sabía muy bien lo que era esa cosa que Kyoko le entregaba a Ren

— ¿Qué es...? —preguntó curioso mientras lo abría.

— Sé que es sencillo, pero espero que le guste a su pequeño estómago, Tsuruga-san.

En ese momento ella le regaló algo más a él, además del fabuloso y apetitoso bento. En ese momento le regaló esa cándida sonrisa que un día solo era dedicada a una persona, y esa persona ahora era quien ahora solo observaba atónito la escena a la distancia.

— No tenías que molestarte Mogami-san... —le dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce, luego de volver a cerrar el contenedor del bento, el primero y más especial que recibirá en toda su vida.

— ¡Ah-ah! ¡Tiene que alimentarse bien!... Usted... Es una gran estrella, sería malo que se enferme en plena filmación… —dio una pausa para mirarlo fijamente, con un sentimiento especial que se le escapaba por los ojos como un brillo especial— Además, si es por usted, nunca es una molestia...

Al escuchar decir esto a Kyoko, con esa sonrisa en particular, Sho contaba mil veces hasta cien para calmarse, esa escena lo molestaba y frustraba de una forma inimaginable y, para coronar, Ren volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa triunfal, para después inclinarse y susurrarle al oído a su Kyoko.

 _"Esa mirada, esos bentos, esa sonrisa... ¡Solo yo se las sacaba! Y... ¡¿Qué era esa sonrisa triunfal?! ¡Maldito actorcito de quinta!"_

Maldecía mientras pateaba una pequeña mesa de centro.

"¡Ah! ¡¿Pero que hay con ese maldito yankee?! ¡¿Cuándo apareció?!"

Pensaba Sho intentando adivinar en qué momento apareció en la vida de su Kyoko ese misterioso extranjero de esa extraña noche, el que saltó de la ventana de Kyoko… Pensaba y pensaba, hasta que recordó algo.

— Señora... ¿Se encuentra Kyoko?

— ¿No te contó? Se fue al extranjero para una filmación...

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué lugar?

— Gua... ¡Ay! Perdona a esta vieja... Ya lo olvidé.

 _"¡Idiota! ¡Eres una idiota, Kyoko!"_

— Pero tranquilo, seguro te llamará...

 _"Nunca lo haría..."_

Pensó Sho abatido y molesto. La señora Okami no necesitó observar mucho para darse cuenta de lo que Sho sentía.

— Muchacho… —la señora sacó a Sho de sus pensamientos— No sé muy bien sobre lo que pasa entre ustedes, pero soy vieja y si hay algo que sé es que... "El hombre que no demuestra que la quiere, corre el riesgo de que otro se la lleve…" —dicho esto cerró la puerta, dejando a Sho pensando.

 _"¡Seguro lo conoció en ese viaje! ¡Desvergonzada! ¡¿No se supone que iba a trabajar?! ¡Ah! ¡Pero aun así tuvo tiempo para andar de coqueta con los extranjeros!"_

 _«¿Y por qué te interesa?»_

Sho nunca se había preguntado eso a sí mismo, por temor a la respuesta. Ya la sabía pero no quería aceptarla. La frase de la señora resonaba en su cabeza sin parar, y ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando su manager entró al camerino.

 _"Este niño... ¿Ya lo habrá reconocido si quiera para sí mismo?"_

— ¡Sho! —llamó Shoko, despertándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¡¿Qué?! —respondió con cara demoníaca.

— Te llaman para filmar... —contestó asustada.

 _"¡Genial! ¡Lo que faltaba!"_


	6. Chapter 6

— En ésta escena Kei va a pedir perdón a Sora, pues ahora quiere intentar conquistarla como le aconsejo Kai... ¡Acción!

Estaba lloviendo y no había nadie en esa lujosa escuela, solo una solitaria Sora que había ido a buscar ese collar que no dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Todo estaba oscuro y en las tinieblas buscaba en los salones sin encontrarlo por ninguna parte. Decidió ir al invernadero, tal vez se le había perdido ahí. Al entrar busco en todos los rincones y al final se dirigió a la fuente.

Con frío, metió sus piernas a la fuente y con sus manos removía las viejas monedas que estaban ahí. Sin darse cuenta unas silenciosas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y caían a la fuente, mezclándose con el agua que en ella había.

— Interesante... No pensé ver a la imparable Sora Daiga, llorando —intento decirlo en tono de burla, pero por su sorpresa, que era muy autentica, no lo logró.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?!

— ¿Buscabas esto? —le mostraba el objeto perdido.

Para esta filmación, la réplica de la "Princesa Rosa" estaba lista, por lo que la original estaba a salvo en las manos de Kanae, quien miraba la escena absorta.

— ¡¿Cómo...?! ... Ay... —suspiró la chica.

— ¿Por qué este collar es tan importante para ti?

— ¡Eso no te importa!... ¿Me la darás o no? —el teñido no dio respuesta— ¡Ah! ¡Lo olvide! ¡¿Qué rayos me pedirás a cambio?!

Sho, es decir Kei, tomó aire y caminó hacia donde ella estaba en silencio.

-¡Vamos! ¡Dilo ya!

— ¡Per... Per... Perdóname!

Eso dejo impactada a la chica, ni se imaginaba tal cosa de ese niño mimado frente a ella, que cometía las injusticias que quisiera sin importarle nada, para él las personas eran sus juguetes, el arrogante rey de los demonios... ¡Se estaba disculpando!

Tras un silencio largo, cuando el impaciente Kei iba a pedir una respuesta, la camarera se atrevió a cortarlo.

— "Si las disculpas fueran suficientes no existiría la policía"...Tú lo dijiste alguna vez —esa respuesta sorprendió a Kei— Pedir disculpas no resuelve nada, las acciones sí.

— ¡Corte! Eso estuvo bien… Tomen un descanso mientras filmaremos el "secuestro" de Yumiko (Chiori) por parte de Naoki (Kijima).

Al instante que el director terminó de hablar Kyoko dio media vuelta y se fue, ignorándolo. Él estaba pensativo mientras la veía alejarse, esas palabras que acababa de escuchar dejaron a Sho impresionado y entonces algo en él se puso en marcha.

 _"¡Te haré regresar!"_

— ¡Sho! ¡¿A dónde vas?! —Shoko le preguntó preocupada.

— ¡No tardaré!

Sho se dirigía hacia donde Kyoko se marchó, y la buscó por los pasillos.

 _"Perfecto"_

Sho logró encontrar a la enfurecida Kyoko luchar con una máquina expendedora.

— ¡Maldición! —Kyoko pataleaba con esa máquina.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— No quiero lidiar contigo ahora, Shotaro —advirtió antes de volver a lo suyo.

Sho la apartó, le dio una simple patada a la máquina y la bebida de Kyoko salió.

— ¡¿Cómo...?!

— Adiós... —se despidió Sho en tono socarrón mientras escapaba con la soda por la cual Kyoko tanto batalló.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Devuélveme mi bebida, Shotaro!

— Yo fui quien la sacó de la máquina algo tenía que conseguir a cambio...

— ¡Solo diste una patada! ¡Dámela ya! —exigió, estirándose para alcanzar la botella.

Sho aprovechó para alejar más la botella y de un movimiento rápido atrapó los labios de ella mientras sostenía sus brazos.

 _"¡Atrapada!"_

Pensaba Sho disfrutando, de alguna manera, la reacción cómica de Kyoko, sus ojos abiertos como platos, sus intentos por escapar y el sabor de esos suaves labios. De repente, Kyoko se soltó y se apartó de un salto, se limpió los labios violentamente y empezó a enfurecerse.

— ¡Shoooooooootaaaarooooooo! —explotó en ira mientras mil demonios salían de su cuerpo, dispuestos a atacar.

 ** _¡Te destruiremos esta vez infeliz!_**

Exclamaban todos sus alter ego atrapando a Sho.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Idiota!

— ¡¿Por qué esa reacción?! De todas maneras nos vamos a besar en la novela algunas veces, como actriz estas cosas no deben importarte mucho...

— Te equivocas Fuwa… —se opuso Ren, acercándose a ellos con su ya conocida sonrisa falsa de caballero— Como es su primera experiencia como protagonista, el director aceptó el pedido de que los besos sean falsos.

 _"¡Ah! ¡Tsuruga-san! ¡Lo ha visto! ¡Estúpido Shotaro! ¡Te odio! ¡Es mi muerte! ¡La sonrisa falsa de Tsuruga-san! ¡La puedo sentir justo detrás de mí!"_

Kyoko atemorizada con todos esos pensamientos no se atrevía a voltear.

 _"¡Ah! ¡La promesa!"_

Entonces un fatídico flash back invadía la mente de Kyoko.

 _-Nunca dejes, que pase una segunda vez..._

 _"¡Nooooooo ahora estoy muertaaaaaa!"_

— ¿En serio? —sonríe con sorna— ¡Qué falta de profesionalismo...! —miró a Ren con indiferencia para luego inclinarse a la altura de Kyoko con una sonrisa— Creí que te la tomabas en serio, parece que me equivoqué...

— ¡Cállate idiota! —reclamó Kyoko, sin valor para mirar detrás de ella donde su senpai tendría esa divina sonrisa de la muerte, temblando de miedo.

— Bueno Fuwa, tú pediste que los golpes que le hagan a Kei durante el drama sean falsos y nadie te dijo nada... —espetó Ren con su radiante sonrisa, que luego se transformó en una muy maliciosa, y agregó—...Para Mogami-san debe ser igual de molesto tener que besarte... Como una patada en la entrepierna...

Sho no esperaba esa respuesta y su pose genial se fue al caño, mientras Shoko desde lejos observaba y no sabía si , sentir pena o reírse.

 _"Sinceramente Tsuruga Ren es muy listo..."_

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Así que tienes miedo! —Kyoko no paraba de reírse y entonces a Sho se le prendió el foco.

— Entonces te propongo una apuesta, si tú te atreves a aceptar que los besos sean reales, yo aceptare todos los golpes... ¡¿O tienes miedo de volver a enamorarte de mí?!

 _"¡Noooo! ¡Está chica! ¡¿Aceptará?!"_

Ren preocupada miraba ansioso a Kyoko, esperando su respuesta.

— ¡Jamás! ¡No digas esa clase de cosas tan desagradables! ¡No soy tan idiota como para cometer la misma estupidez dos veces! —sonríe con confianza— ¡Va a ser un gusto golpearte la entrepierna y dejarte estéril para que tu raza se extinga y dejes de fastidiar!

 _"Ya lo hizo..."_

Se resignó Ren, observando como ella le regalaba una mirada retadora a Sho, dejándolo sorprendido y a la vez satisfecho.

 _"Como esperaba de esta chica."_

Pensaba Sho sintiéndose totalmente ganador de esa batalla.

 _"¿Y ahora que harás, Tsuruga?"_

Se viró con una sonrisa de burla a Ren, y este se quedó estático por unos segundos. Pero luego le respondió con otra mirada retadora.

 _"No creas que te dejaré ganar tan fácil…"_

— En todo caso Mogami-san, nuestro ensayo de esta noche será a buena hora... —le sonríe a Sho— Podremos ensayar las escenas de Jun y Sora para que te vayas acostumbrando.

— ¡Excelente idea Tsuruga-san! —Kyoko estaba tan excitada por la idea de un desafío que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba aceptando.

— ¿No crees que es apresurado? ¿Qué pasa si yo gano? ¡Oh!... Ya elegiste que quieres actuar con él ¿No crees que eso es poco profesional?

— Si tú ganas... —suspira— De ser ese el caso yo lo aceptaré... Pero… —lo mira fulminante— En lo que dependa de mí haré todo lo posible para que ni si quiera en ficción tenga que ser tu pareja —declaró por último, mientras se marchaba del lugar.

Esas palabras se clavaron como una daga en su corazón.

 _"Sho... La tiene difícil ese niño..."_

Pensaba Shoko, apenada por la expresión tan lamentable que su representado tenía en ese momento.

Ren se fue tras ella y decidió no reclamarle a Kyoko, por ahora. Cuando estuvieron lejos de Sho, ambos se detuvieron en un pasillo y quedaron en silencio. Ren estaba molesto pero no se dejaría vencer por Sho, mientras Kyoko era un manojo de nervios, esperando la estocada de su senpai.

 _"No dice nada... eso... eso es incluso más aterrador a que dijese algo... ¡No! Valor, Kyoko... Explícalo y entenderá... "_

— Tsu... Tsuruga-san, lo qué pasó... Eso… —lo miró fijamente— Yo… Yo no quise... ¡El muy imbécil me tomó por sorpresa!

Ren estaba de espaldas frente a ella y se quedó en silencio unos instantes eternos para Kyoko, hasta que al final se giró hacia Kyoko como una sonrisa de las más divinas que haya hecho.

— Mogami-san... ¿Sabes a qué hora vas a salir para esperarte?

Kyoko se quedó absorta, sin saber cómo tomarlo, pero de alguna forma entendió entre líneas el gesto de Ren… «Olvidémoslo» Eso era lo que decía su sonrisa.

— Voy a quedarme hasta las nueve para filmar las escenas de hermanas... ¡¿Pero usted sale a las siete?! ¡Cómo podría esperarme tanto! Yo iré directo a su casa...

— ¡De ninguna forma! —se negó a dar su brazo a torcer, dejando salir algo de su energía sombría.

— De acuerdo... —aceptó Kyoko, algo asustada.

Luego de un rato, el remolque de Sho invadido en tinieblas era el escenario que rodeaba a un oxigenado de enorme ego, hundido en sus pensamientos. De repente Shoko entro algo enfurecida y decidida a sacar a su representado de ese agujero.

— ¡Vamos Sho! ¡Tenemos escenas que filmar! —le llamaba la atención a Sho, quién estaba echado en su hamaca con una expresión totalmente diferente a todas las que hubiese hecho hasta el momento, y al no recibir respuesta volvió a llamarlo— ¡Sho!

— ¿A qué hora sale esa niña de la filmación?

 _"¿Se refiere a Kyoko-chan?"_

— A las nueve...

— De acuerdo...

— ¿Sho...? —el cantante se quedó pensativo de nuevo, ella se desesperó y lo volvió a llamar— ¡Sho! ¡Sho, a filmar!

No obtuvo más respuesta que una afirmación con la cabeza, y cuando le iba a volver a reclamar, él se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar, de una forma muy decidida.

"¿Ahora qué pasará?..."

Shoko se preguntaba mientras miraba a su representado caminar adelante, suspiró al darse cuenta que sin importa cuánto tiempo pase nunca llegará a comprender a su representado… Pero si algo sí entendía es que Kyoko se había convertido en el foco de todas sus atenciones, tanto positivamente como negativamente. Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue conformarse con desearle suerte a esa jovencita que para ella ya era como una pequeña hermana, una de la que de cierta forma se siente orgullosa al verla crecer.

En otro lugar, en uno de los últimos pisos del estudio, se estaban dando las últimas noticias de producción.

— Les doy la noticia de que ahora los besos y escenas violentas de bajo grado serán reales… —un escándalo entre los actores se desató en el salón por tal anuncio— Esperó que estén preparados para esto... —suspiró, anticipándose a lo que venía, pues ya con solo el anunció vio cómo se mataban con miradas sus dos actores protagonistas— Y que no se excedan.

— ¡Sí, director!

— Las escenas de los "Angels" han terminado por hoy, pueden retirarse.

Ren se fue a la cafetería del estudio, aunque no iba a comer nada, para a esperar a Kyoko; Sho, con las mismas intenciones, se fue a su auto nuevo. Shoko se tuvo que ir temprano a atender unos asuntos secretos, preocupada por dejar a ese niño travieso solo.

Pasó un buen rato, Sho miró su reloj por millonésima vez, y por fin la hora ya estaba cerca. Sho salió del auto y rápido se subió al ascensor, y fijó como destino el piso donde Kyoko estaría terminando sus escenas.

— ¡Corte! Buen trabajo, parecieran de verdad hermanas... —Ogata alagaba las habilidades interpretativas de las chicas "Ámame".

— ¡Gracias director! —respondieron Kyoko y Chiori al unísono.

— ¡Pueden irse!

Las chicas se fueron a los casilleros a buscar sus cosas.

— Kyoko-senpai... ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Chiori, preocupada.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices, Amamiya-chan?

— No dije nada antes… —se acomodó la coleta— Pero desde hace un buen rato que no tienes buen semblante...

— No, debe ser el calor... —Kyoko suspiraba— ¿Vas por el ascensor?

— No... Debo bajar más de peso para dar apariencia más joven… ¡Cuídate!

Kyoko abrió el ascensor y no esperaba encontrase con esa persona.

— ¿Vas a subir o quedarte ahí parada? —Sho preguntaba burlonamente.

Kyoko no respondió, vacilo por unos segundos… Pero finalmente, entró en el ascensor de mala gana. El ascensor comenzó a bajar y de no ser por la musiquita, hubiese habido un silencio de muerte.

— ¿Estás bien? —Sho se preocupó por esas mejillas sonrojadas, que claramente no eran provocadas por él esta vez, y la respiración irregular.

— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

El silencio regreso por unos minutos.

 _"¡No pierdas tiempo, idiota!"_

Se recriminó a sí mismo.

— No actúas mal...

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

— ¿Por qué siempre que digo algo te pones a la defensiva?

-¡Porque tú nunca dices algo con buena intensión!...

Y el silencio regreso, hasta que Sho se cansó y lo dijo.

— Lo siento...

— ¡¿Qué?! —Kyoko lo miró aterrada, como si de un espectro del infierno se tratase.

— ¡¿Y ahora por qué esa cara?!

— ¡¿Tú, Shotaro Fuwa, pidiendo perdón?! ¡Nunca desde que éramos niños le has pedido perdón a alguien!... —se cruzó de brazos— Menos a mí…

Sho no sabía que responder así que solo encogió los hombros.

— Cuando se trata de ti... Muchas cosas no tienen lógica...

Kyoko no sabía que responder, la atmósfera era muy rara y no podía entenderla. Así que solo buscó en su cartera agua y se dispuso a tomarla, su garganta se sentía seca y áspera.

 _"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Obviamente ella no entendió! ¡Sé más claro hombre!"_

— Kyoko... —al voltearse se encontró con Kyoko, retocándose con maquillaje.

 _"¿Maquillándose...? ¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡Seguro es por su encuentro con el maldito Tsuruga Ren!"_

Esto encendió de cólera a Sho que recordaba las palabras de Ren y entonces... Inició el _bulling_.

— ¡Ja! No importa lo que te hagas... Sigues viéndote muy corriente.

— ¿Quieres provocarme, Shotaro?

— Sabes... Lo has negado pero es obvio, caíste en las garras de Tsuruga Ren ¿No? —Kyoko abría los ojos, atónita— Él no se fijará en ti... —le decía con burla— Lo sabes.

— ¡No tienes que recordármelo!... —bajo la cabeza, y en vos baja, como diciéndolo para sí misma, y con inconsciente tono de decepción agregó— Lo tengo muy presente...

Al terminar de decir esto, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y entonces mil veces rogaba al cielo que Sho no se haya dado cuenta, pero fue inútil.

— ¡Eres estúpida! ¡No te das cuenta de dónde has caído!

— ¡¿Y ahora qué?! ¡Tú rey de los idiotas! ¡No tienes derecho a decirme estúpida! —empezó a tomar aire bastante agitada, pues parecía que ya le faltaba, y preocupando a Sho— Si alguna vez conociste a una idiota que te amaba y admiraba más que a nadie, te lo juro… ¡Ya la mataste hace tiempo! —ni bien terminó de decirlo, se desplomó en el suelo.

— ¡Kyoko! —Sho la atrapó solo para terminar por comprobar lo que se temía, su cabeza hervía en fiebre.

Las luces se apagaron sorpresivamente y el ascensor se detuvo luego de sacudirse aterradoramente.

Chiori luego de bajar las escaleras caminaba por la cafetería para comprarse agua refrescante cuando se encontró con Ren y Yashiro sentados en una mesa, obviamente esperando por Kyoko.

— ¡Amamiya-san! ¿Terminaron las escenas? —ansioso, Yashiro le preguntó a Chiori.

— ¡Sí! Hace un buen rato... —tomaba aire pues estaba agotada— Me demoré en bajar, porque baje las escaleras... Pero Kyoko-senpai bajó por el ascensor hace rato, seguro está por ahí.

Cuando Chiori termino su frase se escuchaba a unos metros un regaño del gerente de mantenimiento del estudio.

— ¡Sí serás, Mayumoto! ¡¿Cómo que olvidaste poner el aviso de que el ascensor está en reparación?! ¡¿Qué hacemos si alguien se queda atrapado en el?! ¡¿Eh?!

— ¡Por favor, dispense! ¡Dispense! No fue mi… —no terminó de hablar cuando el gerente lo interrumpió.

— ¡Estás despedido!

Ren al escuchar esto se levantó bruscamente, iba a salvar a Kyoko.

— ¡Oh no! ¡¿Y si Kyoko-senpai...?!

— ¡Ren, espérame! —gritaba Yashiro, mientras seguía a Ren.

Dentro del oscuro ascensor, con la única iluminación de los foquitos de los botones, Sho maldecía al aire, sin saber qué hacer. Mientras tanto, la indefensa Kyoko yacía desmayada por la fiebre, en los brazos de su único acompañante en ese ascensor que parecía una prisión infernal por el inclemente calor ahí adentro.

— ¿Estás bien? —inútilmente le preguntaba, dejándola recostada en el frío suelo.

Ella no respondió, pero él no le hubiera prestado mucha atención aún si le respondiese, pues se quedó hipnotizado en sus suaves labios que hacía solo unas cuantas horas había besado. Ahora se encontraban secos... Obviamente podría tener sed, y al instante empezó a rebuscar en el bolso de Kyoko.

 _"¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡¿Qué hacía Kyoko en éstos casos?!"_

Encontró agua y se la hizo tomar a ojos cerrados, en la oscuridad y el silencio que invadían ese ambiente. Con la poca luz podía ver a Kyoko en ese estado y se desesperaba más, y en eso recordó que para esas cosas los mejor era enfriar el cuerpo, por lo que le quitó su abrigo y la camisa.

 _"Sus labios...tan suaves, ya los he probado, pero ahora... ¡¿Qué estás pensando?!..."_

Pensaba mientras la desvestía. Algo poseyó su cuerpo de repente y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de la enferma.

—... Corn... Corn —murmuraba Kyoko.

 _"¿Ah? ¿Despertó?"_

— Corn, tú... Tú me gustas mucho, te quiero mucho...

 _"Ah está hablando entre sueños... ¡Espera! ¡¿Quién es Corn?!"_

El humor de Sho cambiaba lentamente hacía la cólera mientras se alejaba de los labios de ella.

— Pero no puedo… No puedo casarme contigo para ir al mundo de las hadas…

 _"¡¿De qué habla?!... ¡Ah! Así que sigue con sus cuentos de hadas… Jejeje Nunca cambia."_

El ánimo de Sho volvió, le acarició la frente y una divertida idea llegó a su mente.

— ¿Por qué no puedes? -Contestó Sho intentando hacer voz principesca— Si tú me quieres y yo también...Lo más natural seria casarnos...

— Es que también… Estoy enamorada… De otro humano…

 _"Hasta delira con cuentos de hadas..."_

— Yo… No quería enamorarme después de lo que hizo ese…

"¿Habla de mí…?"

— Pero él… Logró abrir todas mis cerraduras… Y aunque los quiero a ambos y él nunca estará conmigo… No es justo para ti que este contigo aun cuando estoy confundida… Porque no quiero estar sin ti, Corn… Pero no quiero hacerte eso tampoco…

— ¿Quién es él? —Sho ya estaba serio, algo no le daba buena espina.

—...s... Tsu

— ¡Mogami-san! —alguien clamaba el nombre de ella desde afuera, mientras golpeaba estruendosamente la puerta del ascensor— ¡¿Éstas ahí?! ¡Responde!

 _"Actorcito de quinta."_

— ¿Tsu-Tsuruga-san...? —susurró medio despierta.

— ¡Sí, Kyoko está aquí conmigo! —Sho anunció, como sacándoselo en cara.

—... ¿Shotaro?... —dijo extrañada, antes de volver al mundo de los sueños.

— ¡Está ardiendo en fiebre! ¡Sirve de algo y sácanos de aquí!

— ¡¿Crees que vendría sin ayuda?! ¡Los de mantenimiento están arreglando el ascensor! ¡Kyoko voy a por ti solo espera!

 _"Aj… qué cursi..."_

Pensó Sho asqueado.

— ¡Ya le di un medicamento!... ¡No te preocupes! —declaró con desagrado.

— ¡Mogami-san, llamé a los señores y dijeron que están de viaje! ¡Ellos me pidieron que cuide de ti hasta que lleguen ellos mañana por la mañana! ¡Por favor aguarda! —anunció Ren, con toda la intención de que Sho se entere de que no debe tomarlo a la ligera.

Kyoko estaba durmiendo o delirando por la fiebre, pero escuchando la voz de Ren hacia pequeñas sonrisas que se clavaban en el corazón de Sho una a una.

Pronto la iluminación del ascensor regreso, y se abrió la puerta. Kyoko entré despierta y dormida miraba confundida a quien la cargaba delicadamente.

 _"¿Shotaro? ¿Por qué...?"_

Sho solo le sonrió de medio lado.

— Mogami-san... —Ren con la mirada le exigía a Sho que se la entregue, mientras abría los brazos para recibirla.

Sho se iba a negar a dársela… Pero Kyoko abrió un poco los ojos y luego de susurrar el nombre de su secretamente amado senpai, con debilidad se abalanzó a sus brazos, para quedar dormida en ellos. Sho se quedó petrificado, totalmente inmovilizado por unos segundos mientras veía como alguien más se llevaba a **su** Kyoko.

Por esta acción, el corazón de Ren se agito de la emoción, pero a la vez al ver como estaba su amada, la frustración lo invadía. Mientras caminaba ligeramente a la salida con Kyoko en brazos y un Yashiro conmovido y preocupado caminando a su lado, un abrigo le cayó en la cabeza al actor.

— ¡Se olvidó su abrigo! —excuso de esa forma su acto, para luego dirigirle a Ren una mirada de desafío que el actor supo leer muy bien.

 _"Ganaste la batalla, pero no la guerra."_

Ahora no había duda, los enfrentamientos del pasado no serían nada comparado con la guerra cuya declaración ya estaba dada... Esta vez sin ninguna máscara, sin ningún pretexto para disimular. Ambos amaban a esa mujer y lucharán hasta el final por conquistar su corazón... Y no estaban dispuestos a perder ante el otro.


	7. Chapter 7

La noche era fría y Kyoko temblaba por la fiebre, en los brazos cálidos de quien "secretamente" la amaba más que nadie y estaba desesperado.

 _"Si yo fuera el enfermo seguro tú ya tendrías todo bajo control..."_

Kuon chistó los dientes por impotencia.

 _"Soy un inútil..."_

Yashiro llevaba en sus brazos los equipajes de los actores, medicamentos y demás cosas para cuidar a la enferma, cosas que consiguió antes de que Kyoko salga del fatídico ascensor.

Sin que puedan predecirlo, una prenda cayó en la cabeza del actor y ambos, al voltear la mirada en dirección del impacto, se encontraron con un nuevo desafío.

 _"¡Ah! ¡Fuwa que imprudente eres! ¡¿No podías dejarlo así?!"_

Pensaba Yashiro, al borde de un colapso nervioso.

— ¡Se olvidó su abrigo!

Dijeron sus labios, pero el mensaje en su mirada era muy claro.

 _"Ganaste la batalla, pero no la guerra."_

Ren se sorprendió y la inseguridad invadió por segundos su corazón, pero no dejaría que él lo note, así que inmediatamente le respondió, con una de esas sonrisas que solo Kuon podía hacer.

—Gracias.

 _"Ya lo veremos."_

El mensaje le llegó claro a Sho, por lo que este solo se quedó con una sonrisa ladina, aceptando el desafío. Inmediatamente después de esa intensa escena, Ren, a una increíble velocidad, metió delicadamente a Kyoko en la parte de atrás del auto, aún cansada y dormida. Yashiro solo lo siguió y el viaje de insoportable silencio comenzó.

— ¿La llevarás a tu apartamento de verdad? —le preguntó, cuando ya llevaban un buen rato de estar en las pistas de Tokio, pues ya no aguantaba ese asfixiante silencio y la hambrienta curiosidad, pero no obtuvo respuesta— Sé muy bien que nunca llamaste a los señores del Daruma-ya, ni si quiera tienes sus números… —volvió a intentar, pero él solo le respondió con un suspiro— Comprendo tus motivos pero... Si no están de viaje seguro la están esperando… Y ya deben de estar preocupados...

Ren estaba ya bastante abatido, y no solo por el estado de Kyoko.

 _"Mi lugar en el corazón de esta chica... ¿Habrá crecido aunque sea un poco?"_

— No, no los llamé… Pero sé que no se preocuparán… —esa respuesta sorprendió en sobremanera a Yashiro, quien ya se había resignado a ser ignorado— De verdad están de viaje... —agregó.

 _"Lo escuche decírselo a Kotonami-san…"_

— De acuerdo...

Yashiro después de esa respuesta no volvió a hablar hasta después de darse cuenta de cómo empeoraba la desanimada expresión de Ren, la oscuridad que lo rodeaba era una que jamás había sido vista en su vida.

 _"Pero, sin importar el avance... Cuando se enteré de la verdad probablemente todo estará perdido..."_

Ren sentía en su pecho una puñalada al imaginarse que pasará cuando le cuente la verdad.

 _"¿Y si ya no me vuelve a abrir su corazón?"_

Yashiro no sabía qué hacer en esa situación, aunque Ren no decía nada, él ya presentía lo que pasaba por la mente de su representado y cuando ya se daba por vencido, se le ocurrió algo.

 _"Lo que se hace en nombre de la amistad..."_

— Sabes... Creo que a Kyoko-senpai le gusta Tsuruga-san —Yashiro soltó de la nada con voz afeminada rompiendo el sofocante y oscuro mutismo, mientras la cara de Ren solo podía mostrar una expresión asustada y sorprendida— ¿Tú crees? —se respondió Yashiro a sí mismo, imitando la monotonía de Kanae— Sí, siempre habla de él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus ojos brillan cuando él aparece, cuando no se ven ella parece desanimada —Yashiro suspira y toma aire porque habló demasiado rápido y con mucho entusiasmo, y cuando terminó volvió a hacer una pose femenina y regresó a lo que estaba— Dice que es respeto pero obviamente no puede ser solo eso... —cambió de posición, como si le hablase a una persona invisible que estaba a su lado, y se volvió a responder a sí mismo, imitando a Kanae— Esos síntomas son obvios... —cambió de posición y regresó a su imitación, hay que decir que sobreactuada, de Chiori— ¡Lo sé! ¡Incluso cada vez que mira una rosa sonríe automáticamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillantes!... ¡Es obvio por qué! —volvió a cambiar de posición y con una voz aburrida volvió a contestarse— Sí... el incidente de la gelatina de vino... —Ren para este momento se había dado cuenta de lo que Yashiro estaba haciendo, e intentó detenerlo, pero Yashiro, volviendo a ser él mismo, lo miró con seriedad y volvió a lo que estaba— ¡Exacto!... Lo raro es que, por alguna razón, siempre que le hablas de amor pone una cara de susto y lo niega ferozmente... ¡Como si fuera una niña del jardín de infantes que tiene asco de los niños! —suspira con monotonía y vuelve a imitar a Kanae— ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Es la primera miembro de la "sección rosa" después de todo... —Yashiro suspira y mira al suelo apenado, y luego citó la respuesta de Chiori— Pero de alguna manera la comprendo, tú ya sabes... —se masajea estresado la frente— Sí... Su pasado, seguro que quiere evitar caer en lo mismo... —entonces Yashiro alza el puño al cielo con furia, asustando más a Ren— ¡Cierto! ¡Fuwa Sho ya está escrito en mi lista negra!... —vuelve a suspirar— Pero no creo que Tsuruga Ren sea igual de despreciable, y eso que no soy su fan... Además parece que a él también le gusta Kyoko… ¡Y ella no se da cuenta! —Ren no sabía si reírse o ponerse serio por lo que estaba escuchando, Yashiro solo le indicó con la mirada que había más y continuó con su interpretación— Yo también creo eso... Es cuestión de tiempo para que ella se dé cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y de los obvios sentimientos de Tsuruga-san...

Ren se quedó impactado… ¡¿Cómo es que ya hasta esas chicas sabían casi toda la historia?! ¡Y Yashiro…! Ren ya estaba dentro de un remolino de dudas, pero luego miró a Yashiro haciéndose el desentendido para intentar distraerlo.

— ¿Yashiro...? ¿Qué es lo que haces?

— ¡¿No es obvio?! ¡Estoy citando lo que escuche por "casualidad" de las chicas de la Sección Love Me...! —Ren se sorprendió y entonces se dio cuenta que era muy tarde para intentar distraerlo pues Yashiro ya había puesto esa sonrisa del mal— ¡Fufufu Ren~! ¡Por fin comprendí muchas cosas~! ¡Ahora ya entiendo por qué después de que estuvieron a solas el San Valentín pasado, Kyoko-chan se desconcentro de su actuaci-ón~!

Ren no pudo evitar sonreír.

 _"Después de todo, aún lo recuerda..."_

— Así que para quitarle el beso de Fuwa de la cabeza decidiste llenar su cabeza con recuerdos de ti~ —cantaleaba— Eso sí es digno de un playboy~

 _"¡No! Ya no va a parar..."_

—Fufufu Re-e-en~ Me debes una explicación~

Ren recompuso su expresión seria e intentó cambiar la dirección del asunto.

— Entonces... ¿Escuchaste una conversación de adolescentes? —con una expresión de alguien medio perturbado, le reprochó.

— ¡¿Eso es lo único que te interesa?!... ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?!

Ren no le respondió y entonces él continúo.

— ¡Tonto! ¡Parece que de alguna forma la semilla del amor se plantó en el corazón de Kyoko-chan! —exclamó con mucha emoción, Yashiro, entrando al mundo de sus fantasías de _fanboy_ , mientras Ren solo suspiró— ¡Además! ¡¿Qué ya olvidaste lo que acabó de pasar hace algunos minutos?! ¡Al verte se lanzó a tus brazos para que la protejas! —emocionado le recordaba a su amigo.

Era verdad, por la tensión del momento esa pequeña pero muy significativa acción había sido algo ignorada. Una sonrisa angelical apareció de repente para iluminar la noche y Yashiro agradeció mil veces al cielo haber nacido hombre, pues ninguna mujer era inmune a esa sonrisa...Bueno ninguna excepto Kyoko, hasta el momento.

— ¡Ah! Pero si hay alguien de quien tienes que preocuparte es de Co-o-orn~ —Yashiro le "advirtió" con malicia, causando que los ojos de Ren se abran de la sorpresa como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

¡¿Cómo $ €£μ se enteró?!

*La palabra la dejo a su imaginación*

La sonrisa maliciosa de Yashiro se hizo más enérgica y continuó hablando mientras su cliente no se recuperaba del shock.

— Ese chico rubio es muy listo... Parece que usando la excusa de un hechizo le pidió a Kyoko-chan un beso de salvación~—le dio unos traviesos golpes con el codo a Ren— Y no conforme con eso le robo un tierno beso de despedida antes de desaparecer en el rosado cielo del mágico Guam~... Y mientras tanto tú, el antisocial de sonrisa amable, pasabas el día con tu inexistente amigo que tiene una casa en Guam... ¡Ah! Pero no sabes Kyoko-chan cada vez que recuerda ese beso sonríe con añoranza y sus ojitos brillan... —lo miró con fingida preocupación— Uy, Ren, parece que se te adelantaron... —luego de decir esto, sonrió con ironía y saliendo de juegos prosiguió— Tal vez engañaste a Kyoko-chan, pero a las demás miembros de la Sección Love Me no, y menos a mí… —suspiró— En serio, Ren… Nunca creí que… —la seriedad se le fue y se volvió a emocionar— ¡Tsuruga Ren era del tipo que hace estás cosas por amo-o-or~! —para este momento Yashiro ya era un fan total.

—Yashiro... —Ren intentaba calmarlo pero ya era muy tarde, Yashiro ya había entrado a su KyokoyRen-landia.

— Me pregunto cómo te queda el rubio~ Y los lentes de contacto verdes~ —y de la nada su fantaseo se detuvo de repente y con cara resentida dijo— Lo único que me molesta ahora es... ¡¿Por qué nunca me dices nada?! ¡Yo soy el principal partidario de su relación! ¡Y tu amigo!

— ¿Lo siento...?

— ¡¿Solo vas a decir eso?! —se quedaron en silencio cuando escucharon unos susurros de Kyoko, quien dormía en la parte trasera del auto, Ren hizo un gesto de que haga silencio a su representante, y después de unos segundos de silencio, cuando comprobaron que ella seguía en el reino de Morfeo, Yashiro terminó diciéndole, esta vez en voz baja— Así que no tienes de qué preocuparte... Creo que en el corazón de ésta chica, tu lugar es más grande de lo que crees... —le miró con sinceridad— Y si no estás seguro, entonces por lo menos Corn ya avanzó bastante... Según lo que escuché, ella no puede querer a Corn solo como un amigo... —y Yashiro volvió a citar lo que escuchó, imitando otra vez a Chiori y jugando con su cabello inexistente al estilo de una colegiala— Declaró que con él había tenido su primer beso y, por lo que ella nos contó cuando nos habló del desafortunado incidente con Fuwa, ella es de la opinión de que un verdadero beso era el contacto de labios entre dos personas que se gustan… ¡Y reconoció el beso en Guam! En otras palabras... ¡Admitió que le gusta Tsuruga Ren rubio! —Yashiro terminó su imitación mirando a Ren con estrellas resplandeciendo en sus orbes ocultas tras los lentes.

 _"Decir éstas cosas ahora... Es muy irresponsable..."_

Pensaba Ren mirando por el espejo a la indefensa Kyoko dormir en su auto, y soltó un preocupantemente largo suspiro.

 _"Con ésta chica cualquier cosa puede pasar."_

Yashiro se preocupó pero entonces una duda asaltó su mente.

— Pero, Ren... ¿Cuándo le dirás que tú eres el chico mágico?... Creo que deberías hacerlo pronto...

— Yo también lo pienso, Yashiro... —Ren le miró con una triste sonrisa, que preocupó aún más a Yashiro.

 _"Por su expresión creo que este asunto es mucho más serio de lo que pensaba... ¿Qué será?"_

Se preguntaba Yashiro al ver que Ren iba perdiendo progresivamente el ánimo ganado.

 _"Eres todo un misterio… "_

Yashiro suspiraba agotado, no quería que su amigo volviese a ese estado. Así que cambio de tema y por el resto del viaje le explicaba cómo cuidar de Kyoko, y, luego de unos minutos, llegaron a la puerta del edificio donde vive Yashiro.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? Puedo dormir en el sofá y Kyoko en su cuarto… Ups… —se cubrió la boca con una mano, como quien accidentalmente al propósito dice algo inapropiado— Es decir, el cuarto de huéspedes.

Ren lo miró fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados, Yashiro solo sonreía satisfecho por la bromita, entonces él solo suspiró y respondió.

— Supongo que debes estar cansado... —se masajeó la frente agotado— Además ya entendí todo lo que me dijiste…

— Sí, pero... ¿Podrás mantenerte bajo control? —Yashiro preguntó maléficamente.

— ¿Cuándo he perdido el control? —respondió Ren antes de arrancar el auto.

— ¡Ren! —lo llamó mientras se acercaba a la ventanilla del auto.

— ¿Sí? —se dirigió a Yashiro mientras bajaba la ventanilla que daba a Yashiro.

— Una advertencia... —carraspeó intentando contener la risa— Las personas con fiebre pueden ponerse inusualmente cariñosas... —dicho lo último, lo miró con malicia.

— Lo tomaré en cuenta… —respondió luego de un suspiro rendido.

Al recibir la respuesta, Yashiro lentamente y de espaldas, mientras apuntaba a sus ojos y luego a él, se acercaba a la puerta de su edificio y cuando llegó hizo un gesto de despedida y desapareció. Ren soltó una pequeña risa por las locuras de su amigo y representante, y sin más motivos para quedarse arrancó el auto y emprendió el viaje a su departamento.

 _"Si mantuve mi compostura en el asunto de los hermanos Heel... Supongo que ahora no será muy difícil."_

Pensaba Ren sin imaginarse las bromas que Dios le había preparado esa noche… No, el responsable seguro era el diablo, pues esa en definitiva fue una noche de tentaciones.

.

.

 _"Yo, Kyoko Mogami, oficialmente... ¡Me he convertido en una pervertida idiota otra vez!... ¡¿Por qué ese sueño?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cómo podré ver a Tsuruga-san a la cara?!"_

 ** _— Yo siempre estaré contigo, mi princesa…_**

Esas palabras fueron dichas por él en sus sueños, vestido de príncipe, y luego con delicadeza se acercó a su rostro y con suavidad fusionó sus labios en un tierno beso, al estilo de un cuento de hadas.

 _"¡Esta clase de sueños idiotas! ¡Hace tiempo que no los tenía! ¡¿Será qué he vuelto a ser una idiota?! ¡Y lo peor es que fue tan real! ¡En mis labios queda la sensación de haber sido besada!"_

Volvió a suspirar, y esta vez fue arrullada por un delicioso aroma.

 _"No... Por lo menos, la razón de mis tonterías esta vez sí vale la pena y estoy segura..."_

Pensaba Kyoko con los ojos cerrados.

 _"Tengo suerte... No hay mejor hombre para amar qué él... Ay..."_

Kyoko suspiraba y se movía pero se sentía aprisionada de cierta forma y no encontraba posición, así que se rindió.

 _"Esto es grave... Incluso ahora, tan gravada en mi memoria esta esa sensación de calor y ese aroma impregnado en mis fosas nasales, ese que sentía cuando éramos los hermanos Heel y…"_

Se sonrojaba de solo pensar en su temporada como los Heel, y a su mente vino una lluvia de recuerdos, imágenes y sensaciones.

 _"Y… Dormíamos juntos... Sí, es eso… Quedó tan gravado en mí eso, que ahora puedo sentirlo como si él estuviera de verdad... "_

Los pensamientos de Kyoko fueron interrumpidos por una voz muy seductora.

— Buenos días... — se escuchó un seductora voz que la dejó helada, simplemente era imposible que la haya escuchado, tenía que ser su imaginación.

Con temor, con nervios, abrió poco a poco los ojos, y cuando lo hizo terminó de darse por enterada de que no… ¡No era su imaginación!

 _"… ¡¿Aquí?!"_

Él la miraba y sonreía con esa sonrisa que solo él podía hacer… El "Emperador de la Noche" había vuelto para quedarse.

—Anoche parece que tenías mucho frío… —le acaricia el rostro— Así que me buscaste para calentarte un poco... —le susurró con un tonito muy malicioso.

Kyoko miraba por todos lados, desesperada, y se encontró en una situación que no se hubiese imaginado ni en sus sueños más salvajes. Ella y Ren abrazados, en un pequeño sofá-cama en el cuarto de Ren, mientras él la miraba totalmente en modo "Emperador de la Noche".

— ¡Kya! —gritó Kyoko, despertando a todo Tokio, dando un brinco tan alto que su cabeza chocó con el techo— ¡¿Qué...?! ¡¿Qué...?! ¡¿Cómo yo...?!

 _"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo llegue aquí?! ¡¿Por qué desperté abrazando a Tsuruga-san?! ¡¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?!"_

Pensaba Kyoko mientras temblaba escondida detrás de las cortinas, mientras Ren inexpresivo decía para sus adentros:

 _"Creo que me lo esperaba."_

Él estaba de cierto modo decepcionado, tuvo la esperanza de que ella lo recuerde, que recuerde lo que pasó esa madrugada, pero resignado decidió seguir con su plan para no traumarla.

 _"Bueno entonces no queda de otra..."_

— ¿No recuerdas lo que paso anoche? —le dijo muy sugerente, acorralándola en la ventana, mientras ella aún seguía cubierta por la cortina— Eso es muy cruel, Daiga...

 _"¿Daiga... ¿Me llamó Daiga verdad?... ¡El ensayo! ¡Ayer…! ¡Ayer íbamos a ensayar! ¡Lo bueno es que Sora y yo tenemos la misma cualidad: Somos muy conservadoras como para ser de esta era! ¡Y esto! ¡Está en el guion! Es cuando a Sora la emborrachan e intentan secuestrar unos sujetos enviados por Aimi Usagi, la obsesionada con Kei, pero Jun la salva y la lleva a su departamento y blah blah..."_

Esta era otra de las escenas originales de "Demons Heaven" creadas para darle más protagonismo a Jun, el personaje de Ren.

— ¿Fukushima...? ¿Qué...? ¡¿Qué paso anoche?! —le preguntaba avergonzada cubriéndose aún la cara con las cortinas.

"Así que cubriéndote en la actuación de nuevo... Ay... Me gustaría dejar de hacer esto pero..."

La miraba con una sonrisa cansada.

 _"Aún no está lista... —suspiro mentalmente— Por lo menos mis inseguridades se han ido —se rió para sí recordando lo que sucedió mientras ella estaba con sus delirios causado por la fiebre— Esta chica es increíble…"_

— ¿Ah?... ¿Anoche?... ¡Ja!... —suspira y la mira intensamente— Anoche tú realmente estuviste salvaje... No te reconocí —le decía al mismo tiempo en que se acariciaba sus labios de forma insinuante.

— Fu… ¡Fukushima! —le gritó con una zanja en las cejas y los ojos dorados llenos de furia, pero eso sí, con el rojo bien encendido en sus mejillas.

— ¡Jajaja! ¡No! ¡Jajaja! ¡No puedo más! ¡Jajaja!

Ren estalló en risas mientras Kyoko poco a poco entraba en cólera.

 _"Se… ¡¿Se está riendo de mí?! ¡¿Volvió a hacerlo?! ¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo logra hacerme sentir tan idiota?! ¡Ni si quiera el bastardo de Shotaro se ha reído así en su vida!"_

De repente una almohada interrumpió las carcajadas de Ren.

— ¡No es gracioso! —sus ambarinos ojos estaban furiosos.

-¡Auch!... —se sobó el brazo y la observó divertido— No esperaba menos de ti, Daiga...

Hubo un silencio en el que las miradas reemplazaron las palabras, y que abruptamente fue interrumpido por el regreso de las risas de él.

— ¡Deja de bromear conmigo! —ella lo golpeaba con más almohadas.

— ¿Por qué la violencia? No hice nada que no te hubiese gustado...

— ¡Deja de decir esa clase de cosas! —el rojo en sus mejillas volvió a incendiarse.

— ¡Ay! Ya... Ya... Pero tenía que darte una lección, y no se me ocurrió mejor manera que asustarte un poco... —fijó sus ojos en los de ella con seriedad.

— ¿Lección por qué?

— Por ser una idiota —contestó con simpleza.

— ¿¡Eh?! ¡¿A quién llamas idiota?! —intentaba darle otra vez con la almohada, pero en un movimiento rápido "Jun" esquivó el impacto dejando a "Sora" caer sobre la cama, y, en ese entonces, la acorraló en la cama, le sostuvo los brazos y le clavó una intensa mirada.

— ¿Fu...? ¿Fukushima?

— Eres muy confiada y hasta pecas de inocente.-Con frialdad aseguró.

— ¿Qué...? —trataba de librarse pero no podía, esos brazos masculinos eran muy fuertes para ella.

— ¿Ves lo que digo? Eres débil... —la miraba de forma inexplicable, y ella quedo totalmente paralizada con esos ojos chocolate—... ¿Qué harías si esto fuera un ataque real? Estarías completamente indefensa... —los ojos de Ren, no, lo ojos de Jun la miraban con enfado y preocupación— Anoche fuiste muy irresponsable...

— ¿Qué...?

"¡¿Por qué siento que esas líneas van para mí?! ¡Ay! ¡No! ¡Anoche yo...! ¡Anoche colapse por la fiebre! ¡Me enferme siendo la protagonista! ¡Eso no es nada profesional! Y... Y... ¡Tenía un ensayo con Tsuruga-san! ¡Él estaba esperando por mí! Y… Y… ¡Los jefes estaban de viaje entonces… ¡ ¡Tsuruga-san, por como es, de seguro decidió llevarme a casa! Y… Y… Y… ¡¿Al no encontrarlos entonces no le quedó de otra que traerme a su departamento y cuidar de mí?! ¡¿Cómo dejé que esto pasará?! ¡Entonces Tsuruga-san seguro está usando está escena para castigarme!"

— Por supuesto yo no te haría nada que no quieras, ya te lo dije... —se detuvo y luego dijo con cierta indescifrable emoción en esas líneas— Pero… ¿Qué hubiera sido de ti si no hubiese aparecido? —finalizó con unos ojos llenos de preocupación y agonía.

 _"¡Claro! Jun estaba preocupado y Sora a toda costa intentaba evitarlo por el peligro de enamorarse de él... Y ella se dejó engañar por un amigo, cuando Jun desde el principio le advirtió. "_

La expresión de Sora se quedó tiesa y no lograba articular palabra.

— No... No vuelvas a hacerme eso... —su voz seguía con un tono monótono, inalterable, pero al mirar sus ojos te dabas cuenta que era una súplica.

— Fukushima...

 _"Sí... Fukushima no lo admitiría pero la noche anterior estaba desesperado y asustado por Sora. Y ella estaría sorprendida pues normalmente Fukushima, aunque siempre la salva y es amable, solo o es frío con ella o le toma el pelo… Pero jamás le había mostrado una expresión como esa... De tanto miedo..."_

Sora se había quedado sin palabras y su rostro tenía una expresión desolada al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

— Yo lo siento... Fui una idiota, debí darme cuenta que... Era un engaño... —su pecho se contrajo— Debí hacerte caso...

— Daiga...

— Pero no quería creer que lo era, pensé que era el dueño del collar... sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de...- Suspiro resignada-Soy una estúpida.

 _"Daiga no sabe que el dueño del collar es Jun... Pero ya se enterará... Ay… Hasta en la ficción Tsuruga-san me regala su magia..."_

— Daiga...

— Debe ser fastidioso salvar a alguien tan patética como yo... lo siento... Solo porque Mei-san... te lo pidió.

— ¡Cállate! ¡¿Por qué te disculpas?! ¡Es natural que te salve!... Para mí tú eres... —se acercaba cada vez más a sus labios peligrosamente mientras Kyoko, no, Sora lo miraba confundida.

 _"Es el momento del casi beso 4 cuando los interrumpe Kei furioso...bueno supongo que Tsuruga-san detendrá la escena en cualquier momento...pero tan solo un poco quisiera...pensar...que esto es real...¡IDIOTA! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso tan tranquilamente frente a Tsuruga-san?! ¡¿Y si se da cuenta de tus pensamientos impuros?!"_

Kyoko, al recordarlo, cerró los ojos y esperaba que Ren detenga la escena, pero no sabía que estaba muy equivocada… Ren no pensaba en detener la escena pues, irónicamente, estaba esperando a que Kyoko se aparte intimidada por la idea del beso.

 _"Su respiración la siento tan cerca... ¿Aún no es hora de detenerse?"_

Pensaba Kyoko algo nerviosa.

 _"¿Qué sucede? ¿Aún no se ha apartado? Para estos momentos está chica ya se hubiera escapado..."_

Ren seguía esperando la retirada de su compañera.

Sus labios ya estaban a milímetros de distancia, pero —para buena o mala suerte— ninguno de los dos detenía la escena.

Pero finalmente, no fue necesario que alguno de ellos detenga la escena, pues la interrupción llegó justo en el momento.

Fue inesperado para ambos, la puerta se abrió de repente, dejando entrar a un nervioso manager seguido por una mujer seria vestida de traje.

— Por aquí, Mogami-san... —se giró para mirar al frente— Ren la madre de Kyo... ¿¡Ren?!

— ¿¡Kyoko...?!

— ¡Madre!

Un mutismo incomodo se impuso, y todo se detuvo.

 _"¡Parece que alguien no va a recibir la aprobación de la suegra! ¡¿Por qué justo ahora Ren?!"_

Pensaba Yashiro entrando en histeria.

En otro punto de la capital del país del sol naciente, por fin se respiraba paz en el pequeño departamento de una mujer desesperada por la carga de un chiquillo inquieto… Un chiquillo que cada día le venía con un drama diferente.

— ¡Sho! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

 _"Y con esa sonrisa que da tan mala espina..."_

Agregaba, Shoko, mentalmente a su pregunta a la vez que iba tomando su café, preocupada por su representado que daba la impresión de no haber dormido nada esa noche.

— Ya terminé las canciones para el nuevo álbum... El primero que va a estar bajo la producción de L.M.E.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Maravilloso! ¡¿Cuándo lo lanzaremos?!

— Ya lo veremos... —le dijo con una mirada malévola.

 _"¡Espera! Espera, espera, espera… ¡Esa mirada! No la había visto desde... ¡Oh Dios! ¡El catorce de febrero!... ¡¿Qué...?! ¡¿Qué está planeando ahora?!"_

Las dudas de la manager se fueron cuando leyó el título del álbum.

 ** _I'll make you come back_**

 _"Así que... ¿Al fin te pusiste serio?... Bien por ti..."_

Miró a su representado con una sonrisa sincera.

 _"Dios quiera que no sea muy tarde para ti..."_

Sho miraba y revisaba la letra de sus canciones con una sonrisa.

 _"Vamos a ver si podrías conservar esa audaz sonrisa, Tsuruga... Te mostraré que sin importar lo que hagas... El primer amor, jamás se olvida... Nunca podrás sacarme de su corazón…"_


	8. Chapter 8

Era una incómoda mañana en la LME, bastante incómoda para un, algo avergonzado, adonis de metro noventa que esperaba a Lory, quien lo había llamado para tener una "seria" charla sobre el incidente con la madre de Kyoko, mas para el mejor actor de Japón, Koun Hizuri, conocido por el mundo como Tsururga Ren, estaba claro que, obviamente, lo había llamado para burlarse de él, así como Yashiro lo torturó por el resto del fin de semana con la cantaleta maliciosa de "No le agradas a la suegra". Pero Ren ya estaba preparado para las sonoras risas de Lory, seguro diría algo como:

 _"¡Jajajajaja! ¡¿Pero qué clase de suerte es esa, muchacho?! ¡Por fin te atreves a hacer un movimiento y la suegra aparece! ¡Y todavía esa suegra! ¡Jajajajaja!"_

Pero evitando recordar ese extraño amanecer, esa madrugada fue la más sublime que Ren pudo haber tenido en su vida.

Esa noche, Ren entró a su departamento con Kyoko en brazos, como si fuera una princesa, y la dejo delicadamente acostada en su cama. Luego, desempaco las bolsas y le puso una compresa fría en la frente, mientras le acariciaba el rostro suavemente.

Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, al igual que su frente, pero sus manos estaban frías. Al instante fue por el termómetro y la fiebre, aunque parecía haber bajado, seguía fuerte. Dejó el termómetro en su lugar y se dedicó por completo a acariciar a su amada mientras ella dormía. Todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en ella y sus pensamientos en darse valor para decirle todas las palabras que tenía atrapadas en la garganta, esperando por salir. Comprobó que su estado estaba mejorando, probablemente era el agotamiento lo que empeoró la situación, pero seguro la pastilla que le dio Sho era suficiente, por el momento. La miraba, se sentía mal por no haber estado con ella, la miraba detenidamente desde sus bellos pies descalzos, sus piernas, su torso, sus brazos, su tentador cuello, y así llegó hasta su rostro angelical, sus labios... Y entonces, cuando sació sus ojos y vio el exquisito panorama, y pronto, al verla dormir tan plácidamente, sus pasiones se encendieron, pronto sus labios estaban más cerca y sus respiraciones se mezclaban... Pero en ese entonces la sonrisa maliciosa de Yashiro invadió la mente del hombre enamorado que por poco da rienda suelta a los deseos "pecaminosos" de su corazón.

 _« Seguro que no perderás el control?»_

 _"¡No! ¡No puedo atreverme a tocarla ahora!..."_

El hombre suspiraba mientras se alejaba de ella, con pesar.

 _"No es el momento..."_

Pensó resignado mirando a la peligrosa belleza que descansaba indefensa en su cama. Entonces se decidió no mirar más para no cometer un crimen y a ir por un sofá-cama para acomodarlo al costado de la cama donde ella estaba, su cama. Pero, justo cuando estaba por irse, la tentación incendió la noche... Kyoko ligeramente abrió los ojos, estaba en esa delgada línea entre el mundo de los sueños y la realidad, y con una sonrisa de esas que son las más peligrosas rompió el silencio, casi en un susurro le dijo cosas que de ella nunca pensó escuchar.

— No... No te vayas... Necesito más de tus caricias...

Ren se quedo en silencio, totalmente sorprendido.

— ¿Tú eres mi príncipe...?

Con esa frase todo tenia más sentido, estaba delirando con cuentos de hadas, para variar. Kuon se quedó mudo unos instantes, para al final responder.

 _"¿Cómo podría decirte que no?"_

— Lo soy...

— Me quieres de... ¿Verdad?

 _"¡¿Y lo dudas?!"_

— Te amo.

—Entonces... Por favor, no te vayas...

Y entonces el auto-control de Ren se esfumó, sin dejar rastro alguno.

— Yo siempre estaré contigo, mi princesa...

 _"Definitivamente solo esa chica puede sacar ese lado mío..."_

No le importaba nada a Ren en ese momento, solo disfrutaba del delicioso y cándido beso, aún beso que se encargó de saciar toda la sed de ella contenida desde tanto tiempo atrás, devoró por completo su boca y es que probablemente no tendría otra oportunidad de disfrutar ese sabor de fresa de sus labios en una situación normal, o tal vez nunca, y que, así como después del incidente con Fuwa en Karuisawa, había desaparecido para siempre todas sus inseguridades. Lamentablemente, eso no quitaba a Kuon la desilusión de que, en ese trance, ella no estaba en sus sentidos y de que probablemente al amanecer ella no lo recordaría y seguiría poniendo esa barrera de sempai-kohai entre ellos, esa barrera que tanto odiaba y molestaba... Y así, se decidió y se prometió algo para si mismo:

 _"La próxima vez que disfrute de esos labios, ella estará consciente."_

Cuando sus labios se separaron, para dejar a Ren respirar, ella ya estaba totalmente dormida. Al verla respiró profundamente y, para evitar cometer un crimen, volvió a lo suyo. Fue por el sofá-cama y se envolvió en una frazada, cual una oruga en su capullo, para evitar las tentaciones, pero la noche de dulces trampas aun no había terminado... Por fin estaba a punto de dormir, y de repente, sintió que un bulto cayó a su lado. Sí, era Kyoko, que por sus movimientos terminó cayendo en el sofá-cama con Kuon. Él sonrió para sus adentros y cuando estaba por levantarse para cagarla y volverla a acomodar en la cama sintió como era abrazado por unos delgados brazos, casi como si fuese un oso de peluche, y una suave respiración llegaba a su nuca.

 _"¡¿Qué ... ?! ¡¿Acaso quieres ser atacada?!"_

Rígido como una tabla, luchaba por no perder el control y abrazarla con todo su ser, como siempre quiso hacer, y cuando parecía que la razón había ganado la batalla, se quitó las frazadas y estaba decidido, de mala gana, a liberarse de ese delicioso abrazo, pero al parecer ella no estaba dispuesta a poner de su parte... Esos delgados brazos eran más fuertes de lo que parecían. Entonces la razón volvió a perder la guerra y Ren no luchó más, se entregó al abrazo de la señorita, que seguro si estuviese consciente jamás seria capaz de hacer eso, y mientras la abrazaba por lo que quedaba de la noche miraba embelesado su bello rostro con una sonrisa serena, mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho.

— ¡Ren...! Ya vine,traje las bebidas. —llamó el cuatro ojos a su representado con unas bebidas en los brazos.

No recibió respuesta, Ren miraba al infinito con una sonrisa de esas a las que Kyoko y sus demonios le temen más. Al darse cuenta de esto, Yashiro no pudo evitar sonreír como una fangirl consumada.

— ¡Ren!

— ¿Eh? ¿Decías algo Yashiro? —intentaba verse relajado, intentaba.

— ¡Sí, claro! Pon esa sonrisa, pero ya es muy tarde —sonrió siniestro— ¡seguro interrumpí tus dulces recuerdos de esa noche...!

— No sé de que hablas... —se encogió de hombros y tomó la bebida.

— ¡Sí! ¡Y por eso llevabas una sonrisa boba! —la ironía en sus palabras era infaltable— Pero, sea como sea, conociéndote, seguro Kyoko, como predije, es de esas personas bastante cariñosas cuando están enfermas y tú, con las justas, le robaste un inocente e inofensivo besito en la mejilla...—terminó cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo con burla y desafío.

Ren se quedó en silencio, un silencio que a Yukihito Yashiro alarmó en sobremanera.

—¡Esa! ¡Esa expresión...! ¡¿Es qué...?! ¡Tú...! ¡¿Acaso, tú, hiciste más?! ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡No me digas que hiciste algo inmoral con la inocente Kyoko-chan!

— Eres libre de creer lo que quieras...—se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa nunca antes vista, por lo menos no por Yashiro.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso muchacho?! —Yashiro a entraba en pánico y estaba hiperventilando.

— ¡Tranquilo! ¡Tranquilo! —le abanicaba al cuatro ojos, y cuando este se calmó, suspiró y agregó—Obviamente no he hecho nada de lo que te puedas estar imaginando... —suspiró y negó con la cabeza—Tú... —lo miró con seriedad, luego bajó la cabeza mientras soltaba otro suspiro— Tu imaginación es impresionante, casi comparable con la de esa chica...

Yashiro lo miró con una expresión como quién dice "más te vale" y continuó.

— Bueno, yo te conozco y sé lo lento y aburrido que eres, así que puedo confiar en tus palabras...

— ¿Gracias? —no sabía si agradecer o molestarse por ese venenoso comentario.

— Pero, para la madre de Kyoko debió ser muy impactante encontrar a su hija en una escena como esa, a parte del hecho de que no te conoce, creo que ahora debe de estar pensando que... Eres un playboy que acecha a su pequeña...

"Ni lo menciones..."

— Bueno, como escuchaste de Mogami-san, solo estábamos ensayando...

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí, Claro! ¡Un ensayo! —exclamaba con ironía—... Seguro la única que pensaba así era la pobre Kyoko-chan...

— Pero , bueno, todo este malentendido se hubiese evitado si no hubieses irrumpido así en mi departamento, y para colmo con la mamá de Mogami-san...

— ¡Te llamé Ren! ¡Mil veces te llamé! ¡Pero jamás contestaste! ¡Además la mirada de la madre de Kyoko-chan me daba miedo!¡Entre en pánico y abrí la puerta sin pensar!

 _"Ojala no te hubiese dado la llave de mi departamento..."_

— Al propósito ¿Qué te dijo tu suegra?

— ¿Ah?

— ¡Por favor, Ren! ¡No te hagas el desentendido!... Después de el incidente has estado pensativo... Y yo sé que la madre de Kyoko-chan te dijo algo en secreto... Ohhh ¿Puede ser...? ¿Puede ser qué la suegra no te aprobó? ¡Ya sé! Algo así como... ¡No permitiré que se acerque de nuevo a mi hija!" —lo pensó y luego con los ojos abiertos y emocionado agregó— O tal vez...—ríe con mirada maliciosa y cita con mirada fulminante— ¡Si te vuelvas a acercar a mi hija te demandare! —de repente algo paso por su mente— Ohh~ ¿Sabes que quiere decir eso?~

—... No...

 _"Y preferiría que no me lo dijeras..."_

— Eso quiere decir que se aproxima un: ¡Amor prohibido~! —dijo totalmente en modo fangirl.

 _"¡Oh no! ¡Ya nadie va a poder salvarlo!"_

Yashiro reía de forma aterradora.

— Ahora serás el chico malo que no es aprobado por mamá... —decía Yashiro emocionado mientras dejaba volar su imaginación.

Mientras Ren, pensativo comenzaba a recordar esa fatídica mañana... ¿Qué si Saena le había dicho algo? ¡Pues claro qué le dijo algo!... O mejor dicho le advirtió.

.

.

.

— Gracias por cuidar de mi hija...—hizo una reverencia.

— No tiene nada que agradecer...

— Así parece...—Saena pausó para mirar con intensidad a Ren, mientras una sanja se marcaba en su frente, entonces, miró a su hija y, cuando ella estaba distraída despidiéndose de Yashiro, le dedicó una última línea a Ren— Mi hija es... Una niña inocente... —carraspeó— Espero que no se vuelvan a repetir estos bochornosos malentendidos, Tsuruga-san... —terminó lo dicho con una mirada seria y, hasta cierto punto, amenazadora .

— No tiene de que preocuparse, señora Mogami... —la miró con la misma intensidad—Yo nunca hice y nunca haría algo que lastime a su hija... —la sinceridad en su voz y mirada era algo que Saena no pudo ignorar, y él lo sabía por la mirada sorprendida y dudosa de quien desearía que fuese su suegra.

Saena no dijo nada más, solo se despidió con una reverencia y una mirada final, una que claramente encubría un:

 _ **«Eso espero, por su bien...»**_

.

.

.

"El mensaje es claro ..."

Pensó Ren.

«Mi hija es una niña inocente, espero a que no se vuelvan a repetir esos bochornosos malentendidos.»

Traducción:

«Mi hija puede parecer una presa fácil para sujetos como tú (playboys) , pero ahora tiene una madre que la protegerá con uñas y garras si es necesario.»

— Eso es bueno...—soltó Ren sin pensar.

— ¿Qué? —respondió Yashiro.

— Nada...

 _"Esa niña... A fin de cuentas, no hay persona que pueda resistirse a amarla..."_

Aspiraba una bocanada de aire sonriendo a la nada.

 _"... Tanto así que es preocupante... Pero… ¿Cómo no amarla...?"_

Al parecer, por lo que se explicó después del "arreglo" del malentendido, la relación madre-hija de Saena y Kyoko había mejorado mucho -inesperadamente mucho- durante el tiempo en el que Ren había estado en Londres. Ren no lo sabía porque cuando se reunió con Kyoko el tema principal era Demons Heaven.

Entonces, por el viaje de los señores del Daruma-ya, la madre de Kyoko le ofreció pasar la noche en su departamento ya que era preocupante dejar a una jovencita sola, y más con una fama que ascendía día a día. Así que luego del ensayo con Ren, el plan de Kyoko era ir al departamento de su madre para pasar la noche. Pero eso jamás se dio, las horas pasaban y Kyoko no llegaba al edificio y entonces Saena -preocupada aunque no quería demostrarlo- llamó al presidente para preguntarle si sabia que era de su hija, y entonces el presidente llamó a Yashiro y, este le contó todo lo que había sucedido. Intentó llamar a Ren, pero jamás le contesto, así que Saena se decidió ir a por su hija al piso del actor muy temprano.

— Tsuruga-kun, el señor lo espera…—anunció Sebastian apareciendo de repente y hasta asustando un poco a Ren.

 _"Llegó la hora."_

Pensó Ren dirigiéndose al lugar.

Las puertas de esa oficina se abrieron, esta vez con tema de El padrino, la clásica película de mafiosos, y un gran asiento tras un elegante escritorio, que estaba de espaldas sin dejar ver a quien estaba sentado en el.

— Te estaba esperando... —Lory murmuró con una voz ronca, aun sin girar su asiento.

— Ya estoy aquí...

— Hace unos días, dejamos un asunto pendiente... —el presidente dijo siniestro mientras volteaba su asiento para quedar frente a frente con el actor, con un cigarrillo en su boca haciéndolo verse más tenebroso.

— Opino lo mismo...—Ren le contestó, con seriedad.

 _"Bueno la cuenta regresiva inicia... Tres... Dos... Uno y..."_

— ¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡PERO QUE SUERTE LA TUYA MUCHACHO! —Lory soltó una risotada que hizo temblar a todo el edificio, rompiendo así con el ambiente gangster.

" _Ya sabía."_

— ¡No, no puedo creerlo!... ¡TE DOY LA OPORTUNIDAD DE HACER ALGO CON EL ASUNTO DE LOS HERMANITOS INCESTUOSOS, NO HACES NADA, AHORA HACES UN MOVIMIENTO Y APARECE LA MADRE! ¡JAAAAAAA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Luego de un rato de risas imparables, el presidente suspiró y volvió en sí.

—Bueno, yo cumplí con llamarte millares de veces pero jamás respondiste... —se le ocurrió algo y sonrió maliciosamente— ¿Será que estabas ocupado concentrándote en solo ver y no tocar?...¡JAAA! —miró a Ren, quien tenía una cara de pocos amigos.-Bueno, bueno muchacho no pongas esa cara.

— ¿Me citaste para jugar conmigo...? ¿Creí que hablaríamos de algo importante?

— No, no, estás aquí porque quiero que con sinceridad me cuentes que fue exactamente lo que paso esa mañana para que la madre de Mogami-kun me haya hecho todo un interrogatorio sobre ti y tus intenciones con su hija...

Ren al escuchar esto abrió sus ojos admirado... ¡Esa mujer por fin demostraba preocupación por su hija! Pero lo que más le preocupaba era: "¡¿Qué cosas preguntó?!"

— Por supuesto, soy inteligente y sabía que contestar, pero esa mujer es una de las mejores abogadas del país —pausó para mirarlo con una sonrisa ladina— y no puede ser engañada... —tomó un trago de coñac y agregó— No te sorprendas de que con unos pocos descuidos este completamente consciente de toda la situación.

— Sí...

— Pero aparte de eso hay otros asuntos que están pendientes...

Lory le hizo un gesto con la mirada que Ren comprendió y al instante habló.

— Yashiro... —carraspea— ¿Podrías traernos unas bebidas? —le decía Ren, obviamente insinuando que querían hablar en privado.

— Con gusto... —sonríe— Me retiro —Yashiro antes de irse y cerrar la puerta.

— Me sorprendió mucho...

— ¿El qué?

— Tantos años de rechazar las invitaciones de tu querida tía Dimitri, la supuesta hada madrina del amor que unió a tus padres y responsable de que existas... —con un puchero bajó la mirada y susurró— Aunque todos sabemos que yo fui el verdadero cupido —se giró hacia Ren quien llamó su atención con una tos fingida y, dándose cuenta que con su mirada le exigía ir al grano, prosiguió— Y ahora aceptas tan fácilmente de solo imaginar a Mogami-kun sola en una fiesta llena de depredadores... —suspiró— Sabes quién es la invitada infaltable en todas las fiestas de Dimitri... ¿Cierto?

Lory obviamente hablaba de la mujer más bella del mundo, la modelo rusa, Juliena Hizuri. Era imposible que ella no estuviera invitada, siendo la mejor amiga de la cumpleañera y una de sus modelos pioneras.

— ¿Estás preparado para el encuentro...?

— Tal vez yo sí... —sonríe y suspira con ternura— Pero creo que ella no...

En esos instantes, en la ciudad de las estrellas, el sol daba un ambiente de tranquilidad y el mar como siempre iba y venia con la refrescante brisa californiana. Cuando de pronto un grito de felicidad alarmo a todos los vecinos de Beberly Hills.

— ¡YES!

Él gritó venía de la maravillosa mansión Hizuri donde una bella rubia tomaba el sol a unos pocos metros de la hermosa piscina de aguas cristalinas.

— ¡JULIE! ¡JULIE! ¡¿QUÉ PASO?! ¡¿ESTÁS BIEN?! —Kuu corrió hacia su esposa preocupado de lo que le pudo haber pasado.

— ¡ESO... ESO ES DEMASIADO BUENO PARA SER VERDAD! ¡¿YA TE DIJE QUE TE ADORO DIMI?!

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo sé, linda, lo sé...!¡Pero por favor no me rompas los tímpanos ma chère! —se escuchó del otro lado de la linea.

— ¡¿E-E-ES DIMITRI?! —preguntó Kuu con preocupación.

No recibió respuesta de su esposa más que una mirada seria que le indicaba que quería que se calle.

 _"¡¿DI-DIMITRI?! ¡OH NO! ¡CUANDO ESAS DOS SE JUNTAN ES POR QUE ALGO TRAMAN!"_

Pensó Kuu preocupado.

 _"Ni si quiera el jefe... Ni si quiera el jefe es como esa mujer... ¡Ni si quiera el jefe! "_

— ¡Te adoro Dimi! —suspiró y escuchaba lo que se decía del otro ado de la línea— De acuerdo, nos vemos en un mes... Bye.

Apenas colgó el móvil muy emocionada y con los ojos verdes brillando de alegría, corrió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación, abrió el fabuloso armario -que era incluso más grande que el de Jennifer Lopez- y aventaba todas las ropas que pudiese a un maletín.

— ¡¿Ju-Julie...?! ¡¿Qué estás... ?! ¡¿Qiéestás haciendo?! —preguntó Kuu, nervioso por la respuesta que se esperaba.

Ella solo lo miró con una sonrisa de medio lado y le lanzó una elegante invitación morada.

— ¡¿La-la fiesta de Dimitri?! —se quedó absorto viendo la invitación y luego de procesarlo negó con la cabeza y con pesar en la mirada exclamó— ¡Julie...!

— Está vez no podrás evitarlo... —fue lo único que Liu consiguió como respuesta, pero ella se veía miserable, trató de abrazarla pero ella lo apartó y con furia le encaró— ¡Voy a encontrarme con mi pequeño!

— Pero... ¡Pero Julie! ¡Nosotros no podemos ir a Japón...! —suspira con tristeza y resignación— No podemos, por lo menos no aún...

— ¡Déjame! ¡No tienes derecho a pedirme eso! ¡No puedes pedirme que espere más!

— Julie...

— ¡Solo quiero ver a nuestro pequeño, Kuu! ¡¿Es mucho pedir?!

—... No... Yo... —respira profundamente— Sabes bien que te entiendo pero...

— ¡Nada de peros! —interrumpió con fiereza— ¡¿Sabes cuantas veces Dimitri tuvo que invitarlo para que él acepte al fin?! —lo acudía mientras se lo increpaba— ¡NO DESPERDICIARÉ ESTA OPORTUNIDAD ÚNICA! ¡Y SI TÚ NO ME APOYAS ENTONCES NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEA A LA FUERZA!

 _"¡Oh no!_ "

Pensó Kuu, esa mirada fiera de esos verdes esmeraldas no era para tomarse a la ligera.

— Ay... —Kuu suspiró derrotado— Tú ganas, tú ganas...Te apoyo, iremos juntos a saludar a Dimi... —Kuu no terminó de hablar cuando su bella esposa dio un grito, que, está vez, definitivamente dejo sordos a todos sus vecinos ricos y famosos.

— ¡YAHOOO!

 _"Parece que es inevitable Kuon..."_

Se preguntaba muy intrigado Kuu, mientras miraba hacia el oriente...

 _"¿Qué haras ahora?... Pero más importante ¡¿Por qué aceptaste?!"_

Pero Kuu no era el único que se dirigía hacia el país del sol naciente.

— ¡¿Hablas en serio Reino?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Esa oportunidad es única! ¡¿No te emociona ni si quiera un poco la propuesta de participar en el soundtrack de una película de Hollywood?!

— Para nada.

Respondió monótono y con seguridad, dejando en un corto silencio de sorpresa a los demás de su grupo.

— Por alguna razón no estoy sorprendido...

— Eso es por que me conoces bien, Miroku...

— Justo por eso sé que hay una razón más para esto que solo tu aburrimiento y tu incapacidad para acostumbrarte al ingles...

— Bueno, digamos que hay un asunto que dejé a medias...

— Será...¿La caperucita?

— No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias...-le mostró una sonrisa a medio lado.

— Pero...¡¿No dijiste que había un león peligroso rodeándola y que no querías volver a encontrártelo?!

— Bueno...

Reino recordaba el día en el que los productores de una nueva película muy prometedora,citaron a Vie Ghoul al estudio. La película de acción se llamaría The dark side y tendría como protagonista al leyendario actor japones Kuu Hizuri. En medio de la reunión apareció el rey de Roma y no dudo en repartir, amablemente, un apretón de manos, uno por uno, a sus compatriotas hasta que llegó el momento en el que saludo a Reino. Solo bastó ese apretón de manos para que Reino se entere de todo y una los cabos sueltos... Ahora sabía todo.

— Digamos que ya sé con que látigo domarlo...


	9. Chapter 9

Sus cabellos grises eran acariciados con gracia por el viento, él miraba el horizonte por la ventana. Todos sus compañeros ya tenian listo todo para su partida y lo llamaban para partir de una buena vez, él sonrió y miro por ultima vez el horizonte a través de la ventana, con una sola persona enente y una sonrisa ladina adornando sus rostro.

 _"Estoy en camino, caperucita... Esta vez el lobo no te dejará escapar..."_

Mientras tanto, en el país nipon una pelinaranja estaba caminando tranquilamente... No, tranquila es mucho, mejor es decir: casi tranquilamente por los pasillos del estudio, o al menos hasta que de repente un escalofrío le llegó a la nuca y le congeló todo el cuerpo.

 _"Uh... Ya hace tiempo no sentía esa desagradable sensación, no desde... desde... "_

En ese momento quedo paralizada por un segundo y luego entro en guardia y desesperada miraba a su alrededor.

 _"¡¿Donde éstas?! ¡No te escondas perro del infierno!"_

Kyoko a este punto ya estaba con una expresión bastante intimidante mirando a todos lados y con sus demonios temblando de miedo.

— ¿Kyoko... sempai? —Chiori llamó tímidamente a su sempai, algo aterrorizada pero a la vez acostumbrada.

— ¿Sí... ? —respondió con su falsa sonrisa, nueva y mejorada.

— Cuéntame... —suspiró agotada— Al final... ¿Tu madre comprendió que todo era un malentendido?

— Bueno... Al final ella dijo que nos creía pero... —suspiró y se acomodo el cabello con monotonía— de todas maneras no parecía muy convencida...

— Supongo que, a pesar de tus explicaciones, la impresión debió haber quedado en ella...Siendo tu madre... Debío ser muy impactante...

— Sí...

Kyoko con vergüenza recordaba esa extraña mañana en la cuál comenzó su extremadamente raro fin de semana.

— ¡Madre, no lo malentiendas! ¡Era un ensayo! —recalcaba— ¡En-sa-yo! —repetía aún más— ¡Tsuruga-san es mi respetado sempai! ¡No hay nada indecente aquí! ¡Solo era ensayo! —segía intentando desesperadamente resolver el malentendido mientras sacudía a su madre, pero entonces recordó que en su mochila tenía el guion y así, con la velocidad de un rayo, de su mochila saco el guion y se lo empezó a restregar en la cara frenéticamente— ¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Esto está en el guion! ¡En el guion!

— ¡Silencio! —Saena sentenció rotunda con un surco entre las cejas, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes— Yo... —miró a Kyoko, y se sentincio terrible, no le gustaba volver a ser causante de esa expresión de niña asustada que Kyoko tenía en ese momento, así como muchas veces cuando era pequeña, en eso suspiró y luego de unos segundos agregó más tranquila y calmada— Comprendo, te creo... —Kyoko sonrió y Saena se sintió añiviada, pero de todos modos la situación no dejaba de incomodarla un poco, así que con una expresión neutral, al igual que su tono de voz, continuó— Pero, Kyoko, a pesar de eso... —miró de reojo a Ren y volvió a suspirar— supongo que comprendes que no es correcto que te deje aquí...

— ¡No tengo ninguna objeción! —Kyoko respondió de inmediato, al estilo de un soldado recibiendo ordenes de un superior.

Saena asintió y caminó hacia la puerta, Kyoko por su parte se dirigió a su sempai muy avergonzada y con una intensa dogaima se disculpó.

— ¡Disculpe las molestias, Tsuruga-san! ¡Gracias por cuidar de mí! —agradeció con una rápida reverencia.

— Después de eso me llevó por primera vez a su departamento... Y... Cuido de mí hasta que los jefes volvieron a Tokyo... —terminó de narrar Kyoko, sin darse cuenta de la tierna expresión que llevaba en el rostro.

— Eso, suena bien... —susurró Chiori con una sonrisa sincera, que Kyoko respondió con una risita.

Pero algo le molestaba un poco — _sería mejor decir que mucho_ — a Kyoko y era algo que su sempai estuvo a punto de decir.

— ¡Disculpe las molestias, Tsuruga-san! ¡Gracias por cuidar de mí!¡Muchas gracias!

— No tienes nada que agradecer, Mogami-san, es natural que cuide de ti... —sonrisa angelical— Después de todo, para mí tú eres...

— ¡Muchas gracias de todos modos! —interrumpió las palabras de Ren.

 _"Yo... Estoy segura de lo que iba a decir... Probablemente algo como: **Para** **mí, tú eres una preciada amiga...** "_

Kyoko no esperaba nada más de Ren, ella siempre pensó que nunca podría ser vista por él como alguien del mismo nivel... Mucho menos como mujer. Pero, ser llamada _"amiga"_ por la persona que amas resultó ser más doloroso de lo que ella pensaba.

 _"Así que...a esto le llaman friendzone ¿Verdad?"_

Pero esa sensación le dejo a Kyoko una revelación.

 _"Esta sensación nunca la había sentido... ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué cuando Shotaro en el pasado la llamaba amiga o la trataba como tal...? ¡¿Por qué nunca me había sentido triste?! Incluso... se podría decir que eso me hacía muy feliz... "_

— Kyoko-sempai...¿Estás bien? -Chiori la sacó de sus pensamientos preocupada por la tristeza en los ojos dorados de su sempai.

— ¡Sí! ¡Solo me preparaba para las escenas! —contestó con una sonrisa más falsa los cabellos rubios de Shotaro— Al propósito...¿Dónde esta Moko-chan?

— Esto te va gustar... —Chiori le susurró entre risas siniestras.

Kyoko iba a preguntar algo más pero un fuerte sonido de una fuerte bofetada la interrumpió y un grito muy conocido para sus oídos se escucho por todo el estudio. Chiori al instante la llevó hasta el set 14 donde todos estaban totalmente sin habla, tanto los que estaban en escena como los que miraban detrás de cámaras.

— ¡AUUUCH! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES, MALDITA BRUJA?!

— ¡¿Esa es forma de saludar a tu hermana mayor?!

 _"¡¿Qué le sucede a esta chica?!"_

Pensaba Sho mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

— ¡No! ¡Director Ogata! ¡Por favor! ¡No podemos lastimar el rostro de Sho! ¡Es lo que vende! —reclamó Shoko asustada por la seguridad de su cliente.

Ogata estaba asustado, no pareciera que Kanae estuviese actuando.

— ¡Corte! —el director Ogata corrió hasta Kanae y nervioso empezó a hablarle — Kanae-chan... ¿Podrías ser... menos ruda?

— ¡Disculpen! —Kanae sarcástica miro a todo el mundo con pena y luego volvio a mirar a Sho y frunció el ceño— Creí que... Estaba trabajando con profesionales... —sonrió con sorna— Además, él mismo pidió que los golpes fueran reales... ¡¿SI O NO?! —ahora estaba con una mirada de fiera aterrando a Shotaro.

Todos se quedaron pasmados mientras Kijima se esforzaba por no explotar en carcajadas.

 _"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Maldición! ¡Fuwa! ¡¿Cómo haces para tener tan mala suerte con las mujeres?! ¡Jajajajajaja!"_

Kijima y Murasame reían internamente sin parar.

 _"¡Eres maravillosa, Moko-chan!"_

Pensaba Kyoko observándola de lejos.

-Si...Pero...También dije que no exageren...Bueno... Por lo menos los demás golpes que recibirá Kei en el dorama ya no son en el rostro...

-¡Que consuelo!- Dijo Shoko con ironía para al instante ir a ver el estado de Sho. -¡Sho! ¡¿Éstas bien?!-Preguntó preocupada la manager ofreciéndole el brazo para levantarlo.

— ¡De maravilla, Shoko, de maravilla! —exclamó Sho sarcástico, esquivando la ayuda de Shoko y levantándose por sí mismo.

 _"No hay duda, esa es la famosa amiguita de la que Kyoko siempre habla..."_

— Muy bien, tómense un descanso... —Ogata anunció— Empezaremos a filmar las escenas de conversación entre Sora y el dúo de playboys...¡Kyoko-chan, Murasame-kun y Kijima-kun, entren a escena!

Kyoko iba al camerino para terminar de arreglarse como Sora, cuando vio entrar al responsable de sus noches de insomnio desde el fin de semana.

 _"¡NO! ¡NO! ¡¿POR QUÉ, DIOS?! ¡¿POR QUÉ AHORA?! ¡NO! ¡NO ESTOY LISTA! ¡No lo estoy!"_

Kyoko entraba en pánico... ¿Por qué? La respuesta estaba en su bromista subconsciente que la atormentaba con ese sueño desde esa extraña noche de viernes. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, o incluso cuando estaba despierta, esas palabras resonaban en sus oídos.

— Siempre estaré contigo, mi princesa...

 _"¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡IDIOTA! ¡NO ES MOMENTO DE PENSAR EN ESOOOOO! ¡VE AL CAMERINOOOO! ¡AL CAMERINOOO! ¡AL CAMERINOOOOO!"_

Kyoko se repetía mentalmente mientras que, a paso ligero — _sospechosamente ligero_ — caminaba hacia el camerino como si su vida dependiese de ello — _por que para ella, en verdad era así_ — y no se descuidaba de mirar para atrás rogando al cielo haber pasado desapercibida, cuando de pronto, justo cuando logró poner la mano en el picaporte de la puerta de su camerino:

-¡OH! ¡Mira Ren! ¡Pero si es Kyoko-chan! ¡Buenos días Kyoko-chan!- Yashiro saludó a Kyoko a la distancia.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¿Y AHORA QUÉ HAGO?! ¡¿QUÉ HAGO AHORA?! ¡¿QUÉ HAGO AHORAAAA?! ... ¡No! ¡Cálmate idiota!¡¿Eres una actriz no?! Simplemente actúa natural ¡Natural!"

Entonces Kyoko dio un suspiro para darse valor y conteniendo la respiración giro lentamente su cabeza, con las manos aun pegadas al picaporte, para hacer un rápido saludo natural y entrar al camerino lo más rápido posible, pero no se esperaba que -para el momento en el que al fin se decidió a voltear- su sempai estaba justo detrás de ella.

— Buenos días, Mogami-san... —saludó Ren, peligrosamente cerca al rostro de su kohai y con una sonrisa angelical nivel dios.

— ¡UAHHH! ¡BUENOS DÍAS, TSURUGA-SAN! —Kyoko contestó en un grito para luego, a la velocidad de la luz, adentrarse a su camerino y cerrar violentamente la puerta.

 _"¡¿Qué... qué rayos?!"_

Se preguntaba la gente que pasaba por ahí, mientras Ren se quedo sorprendido y estático mirando a la puerta preguntándose:

 _"¡¿Y ahora qué...?!"_

— Parece que Kyoko-chan sabe lo que hiciste el viernes pasado... —musitó Yashiro con malicia.- Eso o su mamá le prohibió ser muy cercana contigo, cualquiera de las dos alternativas son lamentables...

-Gracias por el consuelo...- Respondió Ren con ironía

Por otro lado, detrás de esa puerta, se escondía Kyoko con las mejillas de color rojo encendido, con la temperatura corporal como a mil grados y con el corazón tan acelerado que en vez de latir se podría decir que zumbaba. Ella aun con la espalda reposada en la puerta se tomaba su tiempo para calmarse, pero no podía.

¡BRAVO KYOKO! ¡PERFECTO! ¡ESO SI QUE FUE NATURAL!

Kyoko se recriminaba a sí misma.

-Siempre estaré contigo, mi princesa...

Esas palabras se habían grabado en sus oídos, junto con ese cándido cosquilleo en los labios que por la noche no la dejaba tranquila, sin mencionar esa deliciosa fragancia y la sensación de su abrazo. Se suponía que todo había sido solo un sueño, pero cuanto su corazón hubiese querido que fuese real.

— Ay... —suspiró Kyoko, derrotada, deslizándose por la puerta hasta sentarse en el suelo rendida.

 _"Incluso... Este sentimiento..."_

Kyoko apretaba el puño en su pecho mientras se miraba al espejo con una sonrisa de resignación.

 _"Incluso este sentimiento ahora es mucho peor que en ese entonces..."_

Ese hombre había invadido su alma, corazón y mente irremediablemente y ella era consciente de que por mucho que luche, un día, esos sentimientos ya no podrán ser escondidos.


End file.
